Vamp la soif
by FicAndRea
Summary: Défi 6 - A l'âge de sept ans, Harry est retrouvé presque mort par un vampire. Ce dernier apprend que c'est la famille de l'enfant qui l'aurait mit dans cet état. Il décide de le prendre avec lui. Quand il aura l'âge, il ira à Poudlard.
1. La trouvaille de minuit

Bonjour à tous et à toutes,

Cette courte histoire m'est venue suite à la lecture du défi n°6 proposé par **Rozen2356** que je remercie beaucoup pour son idée. De même, je tiens à remercie également **Javier Made True** pour l'aide apportée quant à la relecture et à la correction de cette histoire.

Il est bien sûr inutile de rappeler que **Harry Potter** ne m'appartient pas, il est l'œuvre de **JK Rowling**.

Je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes une très bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires.

* * *

**Édité le 12/08/2011**

* * *

**La trouvaille de minuit**

Il marchait d'un pas feutré dans les ombres de la ville. Créature de la nuit, maître en ces lieux, il semblait presque voler. La grâce de ses mouvements n'avait d'égal que la légèreté. À son approche, les lumières s'évaporaient, laissant à la lune le soin d'éclairer faiblement les ruelles boueuses. Il pleuvait beaucoup dans ce recoin du globe, mais c'était le climat idéal pour un être comme lui, qui ne craignait du temps ni la pluie ni le froid. Les épais nuages qui s'obstinaient sur cette partie de l'archipel lui rendaient un grand service. On aurait dit que le ciel et lui avaient passé un accord tacite pour se complaire l'un l'autre.

Les rues désertes ne signifiaient pas pour autant que le village fut abandonné. Quand il était de sortie, les humains se terraient à l'abri chez eux, bien souvent alertés par leur instinct de survie pour s'aventurer à l'extérieur. Pourtant, parfois, il advenait qu'une âme éperdue oubliât de prendre garde. Eût-il voulu s'en repentir que sa vie lui était déjà ôtée. Cruauté de la nuit, il était là pour servir la nature ; tout être vivant avait besoin de son prédateur… Et le diable sait à quel point lui-même n'était pas gâté !

Deux ennemis pour lui seul, voilà le prix à payer pour les dons que lui conférait sa nature. L'un se nommait « lycanthrope », bien souvent confondu avec le loup garou, lequel n'était, en réalité, que le produit engendré par la malveillance du premier. Le loup-garou était un humain qui se transformait une fois par mois en loup. Le lycanthrope ne faisait que revêtir une forme humaine pour mieux tromper ses proies et se fondre dans la masse, et donc était tout sauf un être humain. On le rencontrait rarement hors de sa horde. Mais il arrive que des loups s'éloignent de leur meute et partent chasser seuls. Le protagoniste de cette histoire gardait sur lui de profondes et éternelles cicatrices. Il était la proie principale des lycanthropes, la saveur suprême qui les mettait en appétit aussitôt que les loups le sentaient approcher.

Le second ennemi, de loin le plus impitoyable, se nommait "éternité". Coincé entre la vie et la mort, il avait visité toutes les parties du monde. Il connaissait les différentes saveurs de tous les sangs possibles. Il savait comment transpercer la peau de tous types de personnes. Il récitait dans sa tête toutes les proses qu'il avait rencontrées dans ses voyages, toutes les légendes, les récits, les histoires, le passé de chaque contrée, même les plus éloignées, même les plus dangereuses… Il avait fini par s'ennuyer. Le sang, malgré toute sa saveur, demeurait fade dans sa bouche. Il s'en abreuvait seulement lorsqu'il mourrait de faim, si bien qu'on avait fini par l'appeler "Vamp-la-soif ". Il vampirisait sa soif, il la retenait jusqu'à ce qu'il ne supportât plus de sentir sa gorge asséchée et ses membres faner, dépérir, devenir pierre par manque de vitalité…

On le respectait néanmoins pour demeurer en vie. Il faisait partie de la très haute noblesse Vamp de l'Angleterre. Il avait remporté de nombreux titres et de nombreuses victoires dans les guerres intestines ou contre des ennemis plus coriaces tels les centaures, les géants… Mais à présent, tout cela l'ennuyait. Il cessait de se remémorer ces temps heureux. Vamp-la-soif se désespérait de vivre encore une autre éternité dans ce bas monde si ennuyeux.

Ce soir-là, il effectuait une promenade alors que la lune remplaçait le soleil dans le ciel toujours nuageux. Il essuya sa tempe du revers de la main et porta une rare goutte de sueur à son nez. Puis il lécha lentement cette perle salée avant de frissonner. Ce reste de vie lui procurait toujours des tremblements de plaisir. Vamp-la-soif déboutonna quelques boutons de sa chemise en se contemplant devant la vitre d'un magasin. Il se trouvait une mine affreuse, et c'était sans évoquer son teint blanchâtre, comme recouvert d'une fine couche du fond de teint blanc qu'utilisaient les geishas du Japon.

Par habitude, il se dirigea lentement vers le parc du village. Il s'agissait d'un tout petit endroit de verdure et d'arbres, occupé seulement par une pelouse, un terrain de sable où bac-à-sable et balançoire se disputaient la place ainsi que quelques bancs dérisoires, trop petits pour laisser s'asseoir plus de deux personnes à la fois. Mais pour Vamp-la-Soif qui vivait la nuit, le manque de place n'était jamais un problème.

De ses doigts longs et fins, le vampire décala le petit portillon qui servait à retenir les animaux à l'intérieur du parc et pénétra dans le terrain de jeux d'enfants. Il s'assit sur la balançoire, humant l'air goulûment et se balança doucement. L'endroit respirait encore la vie et l'agitation de filles et de garçons de bas âges, la sueur de leur corps tandis qu'ils se fatiguaient à se courir après, à suivre leurs mères, à jouer dans le sable… Une odeur exquise et qui ne se trouvait nulle part ailleurs. Un parfum qui aurait fait céder n'importe quel autre vampire.

Mais Vamp-la-Soif était différent de ses confrères, et c'était peut-être la raison pour laquelle on le respectait autant qu'on l'évitait. Depuis sa première bavure, il s'était juré de ne plus jamais se nourrir d'aucun enfant, seulement d'adultes, en particulier les plus âgés malgré leur goût de sang dépassé. Il prétendait à qui voulait l'entendre que le sang des retraités possédait un goût irremplaçable : le goût de la vie bien menée, bien vécue et passée qu'aucun vampire n'aura jamais connu. Ce sang-là, disait-il, vibrait de souvenirs et de nostalgie. A chaque fois qu'il s'en nourrissait, il inspirait littéralement la vie de sa victime. Le sang gardait en lui la trace immuable de centaines de souvenirs de la personne. Il s'agissait toujours de pans de mémoire, de scènes entrecoupées et marquantes de la vie de la victime, cependant, c'était déjà bien assez pour se faire une idée de son existence, de ses principes, de ses accomplis et de ses remords. Vamp-la-Soif appréciait de savoir quel cœur il allait éteindre. C'était un peu comme s'il partageait un instant sa vie avec lui.

Le crissement que provoquaient ses balancements résonnait dans le silence pesant du village. Ce calme intrigua le vampire qui avait l'habitude d'entendre les maisons vivre et rire, bien qu'à voix basses. Mais ce soir-là, les foyers se tenaient tranquilles, comme s'ils craignaient de troubler quelque chose. Rapidement, Vamp-la-Soif bondit sur ses pieds et se tourna vers les hauts arbustes qui limitaient la partie nord du petit parc. Sans aucun bruit, il s'avança lentement dans cette direction. Il lui avait semblé que, l'espace d'une courte seconde, un hoquet avait retenti. Un hoquet faible et douloureux. Suivi bientôt de battements de cœur, tout aussi faibles. Il pressa le pas sans provoquer aucun son ; l'herbe se pliait à peine sous son poids comme s'il lévitait.

Une fois devant l'épais feuillage, il écouta et plongea ses bras à l'endroit d'où provenaient les sons et écarta les branches. Celles-ci tombèrent à ses côtés comme si elles avaient été coupées ou abîmées. En-dessous d'elles, apparût le corps d'un jeune enfant.


	2. Quand surgit la faim

**Quand survint la faim…**

Vamp-la-Soif croisa ses longs doigts devant son visage. Il lui semblait que, tout à coup, la pesanteur dans sa maison avait fortement augmenté, comme la sueur qui ne cessait de perler sur son front. Un grand trouble perturbait le calme vampire. Cela faisait près d'une demi-heure qu'il ne cessait de se lever, de tournoyer dans la pièce avant de se rassoir, de croiser les doigts, de contempler le vide en tentant de retrouver son calme intérieur pour finir par se lever d'un bond avec une fureur rare chez lui. Même quand il avait tué sa première victime, il n'avait pas été dans une telle rage envers lui-même.

Il craqua de nouveau et se leva d'un bond. Un long cri résonna au fond de sa gorge mais il parvint le retenir à temps. Il venait d'entendre le clairon de sa porte retentir. Prenant une profonde inspiration qu'il retînt à la manière d'un champion d'apnée, il quitta la pièce qu'il avait arpentée de long en large, descendit les escaliers, prit soin de s'arranger les vêtements et de cacher le plus possible sa teinte blafarde et ouvrit la porte. Il trouva sur le paillasson le docteur Maladre qui tremblait de toute part, le nez rentré dans son écharpe et les yeux rivés au sol. Encore une peu et il tombait dans les pommes, pensa Vamp-la-soif. Ce qui ne serait guère bienvenue chez lui. Il se décala pour laisser entrer le sorcier qui hésita un instant avant de mettre le pied à l'intérieur de la maison.

Vamp-la-Soif ferma la porte brusquement derrière lui, faisant sursauter le médecin qui lâcha un petit couinement ridicule. A présent, il se recroquevillait contre lui-même. Bientôt, il ne formerait plus qu'une boule compacte. Cette idée amusa le vampire qui se détendit un peu. A être si énervé contre lui-même, il terrorisait encore plus le pauvre sorcier qui avait pourtant accepté de répondre à son appel malgré le danger imminent que Vamp-la-Soif représentait.

— Rassurez-vous, en ces lieux, vous n'avez rien à craindre, dit-il d'un ton suave à l'adresse du médecin. Si vous voulez bien me suivre à l'étage, il vous attend.

— B-B-Bien, bégaya le sorcier en déglutissant.

Et tous deux grimpèrent les longues marches de l'escalier principal. Des milliers de tableaux surplombaient le mur. La plupart des portraits roucoulaient ou bien s'amusaient à faire sursauter le médecin trop curieux. Vamp-la-Soif prenait également plaisir à écouter le cœur de son invité bondir à chaque fois qu'un portrait plaisantait.

Après avoir escaladé les escaliers qui paraissaient interminables, ils longèrent un long couloir étroit et sombre. Des dizaines de portes se succédaient à droite et à gauche de la maison et le médecin les regardait toutes avec intérêt. Sans doute se demandait-il quelle sorte de monstruosité il trouverait s'il en ouvrait une ou deux. Les fantasmes des vivants sur leur espèce exaspéraient le vampire. Serait-il étonné de découvrir des bibliothèques, des chambres d'invités et des petits salons aussi basiques et rustiques que les pièces du Palais de Versailles en France ? Les Vamp n'étaient pas une lignée de sauvages et de monstres comme les humains et sorciers le pensaient. Il s'agissait, au contraire, d'une très grande famille civilisée et bien tenue, ayant le goût au luxe et aux plaisirs goûteux, même si certains de leurs jeux donneraient les pires cauchemars au plus aguerris des passionnés de livres fantastiques.

— C'est ici, docteur, déclara Vamp-la-Soif d'une voix posée.

D'un mouvement rapide de la main il abaissa la poignée. Pour le sorcier, qui n'avait pu suivre son geste, elle venait de s'ouvrir seule. Son teint blanchi alors qu'une question absolument idiote résonnait dans sa tête : _se pourrait-il que les vampires soient dotés de magie, même après que la mort leur en est défaussée ?_ Vamp-la-soif parvint à lire avec amusement cette pensée dans le regard ahuri de son hôte. Un léger sourire réussit même à faire trembler ses lèvres magnifiques.

— Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit ce que vous attendiez de moi, balbutia le médecin qui hésitait à pénétrer dans la pièce ténébreuse.

— J'attends seulement de vous que vous soyez médecin, docteur, répondit le vampire en effectuant une légère révérence en preuve de respect.

Une révérence qui, en dehors de ces lieux luxueux, aurait pu paraître complètement dépassée. Le médecin se demanda vaguement quel âge le vampire avait avant de se rappeler que cela n'avait aucune importance étant donné que celui-ci ne souffrait pas des maux du temps. Il ne vieillira jamais, sa peau ne connaîtrait ni les rides ni aucune blessure, son cœur ne souffrirait pas d'oublier son passé. Il vivrait à jamais dans le bonheur que la terre pouvait lui apporter. Quant à lui, il sentait déjà ses os se dépêtrer de leur vigueur d'antan. Il commençait à se courber un peu et marcher trop longtemps le fatiguait.

— Docteur, loin de moi l'envie de vous brusquer, mais nous n'avons guère l'éternité devant nous… du moins, pas tout le monde, rajouta Vamp-la-Soif avec sarcasme.

— Ou-oui, bien sûr, excusez-moi…

Le médecin déglutit avant de mettre un pas dans la pénombre. Il s'agrippa à la poignée de son sac de travail, qu'il serrait contre son ventre rebondi. Il avançait à petit pas dans la pièce, de peur de butter contre quelque chose et de casser un objet précieux – et forcément fragile, au vu de la malchance qui l'accablait ce soir – ce qui rendrait son hôte fou de colère et le pousserait à se nourrir de lui… Cependant, il sentait l'agacement du vampire derrière lui quand celui-ci lâcha un profond soupir derrière lui. Un soupire glacé et dangereux, ressentit le médecin en frissonnant. Quand un flash parcourut la pièce, le sorcier hurla de peur et se protégea le visage de ses bras, lâchant son précieux sac qui s'ouvrit en déversant au sol tout son contenu de fioles, de parchemins, de plantes...

Vamp-la-Soif se demanda s'il ne devrait pas plutôt se contenter de se nourrir d'un être aussi impotent. Il ne cessait de trembler comme une feuille alors qu'il lui avait assuré la vie, faisait preuve d'une impolitesse inconcevable ainsi que d'une irritable curiosité, sans parler de tous les préjugés qu'il devinait dans le regard fuyant du médecin. Il espérait qu'au moins il serait bon en son activité… il le valait mieux pour lui.

Quand le médecin se rendit compte qu'il vivait toujours et, surtout, que le vampire n'avait pas bougé, il osa baisser un de ses bras qui lui servaient de « protection ». Puis il baissa l'autre en s'apercevant avec honte que son hôte s'était seulement contenté d'allumer la lumière. Ou enfin, _les _lumières car il y avait disposé tout autour de la chambre des tas de lampes, de lampadaires, et un énorme lustre en haut. Il y avait également beaucoup d'images de voyage, des photos, quant à elles, immobiles. Quel paradoxe ! Un vampire vivant dans une maison baignée de lumière ! Tout d'un coup, le sorcier se demanda si tout ce que ses compères et lui savaient des vampires n'était pas qu'une fable. Enfin, ils avaient des canines énormes et dangereuses, ça, au moins, il en était sûr.

Puis, il s'intéressa à la personne qui se trouvait sur le lit. Il regarda un instant le vampire qui lui fit un signe de tête, accord tacite pour qu'il s'approchât. Allongé dessous une épaisse couverture, une tête hirsute. Le docteur Maladre se rendit vite compte qu'il s'agissait d'un jeune garçon, de l'âge de sept ou huit ans. Dès qu'il le vit, l'instinct de médecin – ou plutôt de médicomage – prit le dessus et il s'activa sur l'enfant. Celui-ci n'était pas vampire, non, il vivait encore ! Mais son pouls était faible et sa respiration aussi. Il avait plusieurs contusions ainsi que des blessures, pour la plupart légères.

— Je vous laisse avec l'enfant, déclara le vampire.

Et avant que Maladre ne répondît, il disparut, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Vamp-la-Soif attendit d'être dans ses quartiers avant d'inspirer profondément. Il se passa une main sur le visage avant de détendre ses muscles. Il se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil et regarda par la fenêtre la nuit poursuivre son évolution. Dans sa tête, il continuait à se demander par quelle folie il avait décidé d'amener l'enfant chez lui. Il aurait pu le laisser devant l'hôpital – quelqu'un aurait fini tôt ou tard par le découvrir. Pourtant Vamp-la-Soif l'avait ramené chez lui. Il ne se l'expliquait pas. Il n'avait pas pu se séparer de l'enfant. Le plus dur fut de nettoyer les plaies, de sentir ce délicieux sang… Résister, même pour un être aussi appliqué et habitué que lui, se révéla une véritable torture.

Que fera-t-il ensuite ? Cette question se tournait dans tous les sens dans le cerveau qui, même mort, carburait. Il ne pouvait pas le garder. Voilà sa seule certitude. Mais comment contacter l'ordre public la nuit ? Il ne pouvait pas les recevoir en journée non plus. Il ne connaissait pas l'enfant, ne savait pas d'où il venait, qui lui avait infligé un tel sort. A cette impuissance, la colère gronda en lui.

Il fallait absolument qu'il se calmât. Les vampires qui ne contrôlaient pas leur colère aboutissaient à commettre des crimes d'une violence rare. Et de la violence découlait une cruauté sans nom et sans limite. Il corrigea sa position et ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur lui-même. Il effectua plusieurs exercices appris dans les contrées asiatiques pour se recentrer sur lui-même et contenir ce poison qui faisait vibrer ses tempes. Sa respiration se fit plus profonde, plus lente, son front se déplissa, ses muscles petit à petit se détendirent. Tout son corps aspirait au calme.

Il rouvrit finalement les yeux et se leva tranquillement pour aller retrouver le docteur Maladre qui s'essuyait le front d'un mouchoir blanc et finement brodé. Vamp-la-Soif le laissa entrer dans son salon personnel.

— L'enfant... commença-t-il incitant le sorcier à terminer sa phrase.

— L'enfant s'en sortira, répondit Maladre en hochant la tête. Il sera faible quelques jours mais ne devrait pas garder de séquelle marquante. Il lui faudra suivre un traitement également pendant quelques temps et il aura sûrement mal à sa jambe droite. Je lui prescrirai un médicament moldu pour la douleur. A son âge, il est plus prudent d'utiliser leur médecine, certes plus chimique, mais plus douce.

Il commença à fouiller dans son sac pour y trouver une feuille et un stylo quand Vamp-la-Soif l'interrompit d'une voix grave et autoritaire :

— N'en faites rien, c'est inutile.

— Comment ? s'étonna le médecin. Mais...

Une pensée affreuse résonna dans la tête du médecin et, immédiatement, sa peau perdit toute couleur. Il regarda le vampire avec horreur. Vamp-la-Soif saisit la pensée de Maladre et blanchit à son tour. Un excès de colère rejaillit et l'envie de déchirer la chair de ce désobligeant médecin flamboya à travers ses veines. Sa langue caressa le côté tranchant de ses canines acérées. Pourtant, il n'en fit rien et laissa son sang froid le regagner.

— Je ne peux pas garder l'enfant ici, déclara-t-il d'un ton sec et irrité.

Maladre le regarda d'abord sans rien dire. Visiblement, ce vampire n'était pas comme les autres.

— Très bien, je peux le prendre avec moi, affirma-t-il en acquiesçant. Je contacterai les autorités et…

— Les détails ne m'intéressent pas, le coupa Vamp-la-Soif. Amenez-le.

— Ou-oui, bien sûr, se pressa Maladre. Cependant, il me faudra des explications. J'imagine que vous préférerez rester anonyme…

— Je préférerais, oui, confirma le vampire, observant le docteur Maladre avec attention.

— Il me faudra donc leur expliquer où et comment j'ai trouvé… Il s'apprêtait à prononcer un nom quand il se reprit : cet enfant.

Le regard de Vamp-la-Soif brilla un instant, puis il hocha la tête et raconta tout ce qu'il savait de l'enfant, c'était à dire peu de choses. Le médecin l'écouta attentivement sans l'interrompre. Il avait cessé de trembler ni même de baisser le regard.

— Bon, très bien, finit-il par dire. Je ne peux cependant pas prendre l'enfant dans son état. Un voyage, de quelque manière qu'il se déroule, serait trop éprouvant pour lui et risquerait d'aggraver son cas. Si vous pouviez le garder cette nuit, je reviendrai demain avec une voiture pour le chercher en toute sécurité.

Vamp-la-Soif n'était pas très enchanté à l'idée de garder l'enfant une nuit de plus. Cependant, il accepta à contrecœur. Il raccompagna donc le médecin hors de sa maison et claqua la porte avec empressement. Malabre s'éloigna en regardant la demeure. Avait-il eu raison de laisser l'enfant au soin de ce démon ? Ce vampire n'était pas ordinaire. Maladre ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui avait poussé cet être à sauver sa proie plutôt que de s'en nourrir. Mais saurait-il résister à la tentation ? Une drôle d'impression lui fit croire que c'était après tout possible.

Longtemps pendant ce qui restait de la nuit, Vamp-la-Soif parcourut tous les couloirs, toutes les chambres et les salons de sa maison sans trouver la quiétude qu'il recherchait. Très souvent, il passa devant la porte où reposait le garçon sans jamais la pénétrer. Pourtant, l'envie ne manquait pas. Une fois même, il posa ses doigts sur la poignée ronde et dorée mais il la retira presque aussitôt comme brûlé par le métal argenté. Quelque chose d'affreux commençait à apparaître au creux de son ventre. Un bruit terrible résonna de cet organe et vint ranimer son cœur desséché.

La faim le tiraillait et il faisait déjà bien trop jour pour aller se nourrir.


	3. Un dernier geste pour l'ombre

**Un dernier geste pour l'ombre**

— Docteur Maladre, vous m'entendez ? s'inquiéta la vieille femme assise sur le siège en face de son bureau.

Honteux, Maladre s'excusa et lui pria de lui répéter son malaise. Quand il lui eut analysé les symptômes d'un bon rhume, il lui conseilla tout juste de se préparer des infusions de thé ou de tisane, de faire des inhalations et de se reposer en se protégeant mieux du froid quand elle sortait, comme par exemple une écharpe pour entourer son cou actuellement dénudé. Puis, il se leva et la reconduisit à la porte, un chaleureux mais distrait sourire sur le visage. Une fois la porte refermée, il se frotta les yeux en soupirant.

Travailler au sein des moldus, c'était se contraindre à quitter les habitudes de sorcier, à utiliser leurs méthodes et surtout leurs outillages. Maladre s'y était habitué difficilement mais à présent, rien ne le différenciait des non-sorciers, bien qu'il lui arrivât de faire des visites médicales chez des patients sorciers à leur demande car sa réputation était à présent bien fondée.

Étudiant brillant, il avait suivi le double cursus de médecine magique et moldue en plus d'une formation spécialisée du monde non-sorcier, qu'à présent, il jugeait inutile. Cela ne l'avait pas préparé à l'étrange monde dans lequel vivaient les moldus. Jamais il n'aurait pu s'attendre à une telle complexité, une telle ingéniosité ! Les sorciers avaient beau se moquer, ils ignoraient comme les moldus se révélaient intelligents et rusés. Ils ne sauraient guère guérir une profonde entaille sans laisser de trace visible, et bien d'autres choses encore, cependant on ne pouvait nier qu'ils connaissaient bien mieux le corps humain que n'importe quel médicomage. Il leur faudrait plus de temps, mais tôt ou tard, leur science dépassera celle des sorciers. Il n'était pas étonnant que les sorciers et le monde magique fussent inférieurs en nombre. Les non-magiques évoluaient lentement mais sûrement vers un futur qu'ils domineraient sans aucun doute, alors que les sorciers et les êtres magiques restaient barricadés dans leur univers, sans chercher à voir plus loin, sans même à comprendre tout le potentiel qu'un mélange de savoir magique et moldu possédait.

Lui-même l'avait expérimenté dans ses recherches scientifiques. Quand il mélangeait les techniques et connaissances humaines et sorcières, il obtenait des résultats exceptionnels. Bien sûr, le fait que les moldus ne devaient pas apprendre l'origine de ses découvertes, et le fait que les sorciers rejetaient tout élément moldu, ne l'aidaient pas à progresser. Il ne pouvait publier les résultats de ses recherches dans le monde de l'un, et dans celui de l'autre, on lui riait au nez sans même chercher à savoir si ses théories se révélaient exactes.

Maladre était un être intelligent mais boudé, qu'on traitait trop souvent d'excentrique. Ses parents eux-mêmes l'avaient longtemps rejeté à cause de ce choix qui leur paraissait absurde. Puis, ils s'y étaient résignés, l'entêtement et la performance de leur garçon ayant fait céder leurs doutes.

Quand la journée se termina, il ne laissa pas une minute de plus s'écouler qu'il ferma son cabinet et se dépêcha de rejoindre sa voiture, bien décidé à retourner dans la tanière du démon. Malgré sa confiance d'hier, à présent, il craignait s'être trompé. Et si jamais le vampire avait cédé à sa soif insatiable ? Il démarra sa voiture à toute allure qui fit une embardée dangereuse, mais le médecin se rattrapa vite et fila à toute allure sur les routes de sa ville. Il doublait à outrance, ignorant feux et stops, si bien que lorsqu'il réussit enfin à quitter la ville, il avait manqué de renverser trois piétons, de rentrer dans un camion, une autre voiture, et, enfin, il s'écopait d'une lourde amende. Dans sa tête, pourtant, tout cela n'avait qu'une importance mineure : Harry Potter comptait sur lui ! – car il ne faisait aucun doute, avec la cicatrice qu'il possédait sur le front, qu'il s'agissait du Survivant.

En plus, il ne se l'avouerait guère, mais il lui tardait de contempler la beauté de la demeure du vampire et d'observer ce dernier. Il ne revenait toujours pas d'être encore en vie après avoir passé près d'une heure et demie à ses côtés. Et ce, sans compter la volonté du vampire à sauver l'enfant coûte que coûte. Qu'est-ce qui, au fond du vampire, était à l'origine de ce miracle contrenature ?

Il lui fallait plus de vingt-cinq minutes pour arriver à la demeure du Vampire. Pourtant, il se gara devant la demeure à peine quinze minutes après avoir quitté la ville. Il quitta sa voiture et regarda la demeure magnifique des yeux. En retrait des villes et du village qui se trouvait à proximité, elle s'entourait d'un grand jardin devenu sauvage ainsi que des rangées d'arbres aléatoires, mais splendides, qui lui conféraient une certaine intimité. Il s'avança vers la porte et frappa trois coups. Puis il attendit. Au bout d'un instant, il réitéra son geste, espérant que le vampire ne serait pas trop énervé par son impatience. Pourtant, encore une fois, personne ne vint lui ouvrir.

Inquiété par ce silence, il respira un bon coup et prenant tout son courage à deux mains, effectua un sort pour ouvrir la porte. Celle-ci ne résista guère et s'ouvrit immédiatement sans bruit. Le médecin sentit l'inquiétude grandir. Il s'avança dans le couloir d'entrée avec appréhension, la baguette pointée devant lui, prête à faire jaillir des étincelles en cas d'attaque. Il parcourut le rez-de-chaussée sans croiser âme qui vive, ou plutôt corps qui bouge. Les vampires gardaient-ils une âme « vivante » ?

L'escalier craqua sous ses pieds et il fit taire les tableaux qui devenaient agressifs. Leurs habitants grognaient, griffaient dans le vide, s'avançaient vers lui… Ils n'étaient visiblement pas heureux de le voir pénétrer dans leur tanière. Le cœur battant, le souffle court, la peur au ventre, Maladre avançait quand même. Il finit par atteindre le premier étage. Là, le plus difficile restait à faire. Il observa les portes fermées, craignant qu'elles ne s'ouvrissent subitement, laissant en liberté la fureur d'un être démoniaque. Pourtant, aucune ne le fit et il arriva finalement devant la chambre du garçon. L'appréhension grandissait alors que de sa main libre, il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte. Qu'allait-il trouver de l'autre côté ? Il posa sa main sur la poignée. L'enfant était-il encore en vie ? Il abaissa lentement la poignée. Mort ? Il poussa en avant. Transformé ?

Il s'empressa d'allumer la lumière. Son cœur s'arrêta de battre un instant. Il se mordit la lèvre pour se retenir d'hurler. Puis il entra à l'intérieur et vit l'enfant allongé sur son lit, une serviette qui lui tombait du front. Visiblement encore en vie. Maladre respira de nouveau. Il s'approcha du garçon et attrapa la serviette. Celle-ci était encore fraiche, juste ce qu'il fallait pour agir contre la fièvre. Ainsi le vampire avait pris grand soin de son « protégé ». Le médecin ne tarda cependant pas à s'assurer que l'enfant était en état d'être déplacé. Quand ce fut fait, il souleva doucement la couette qui le recouvrait. L'enfant remua et finit par ouvrir les yeux. Lorsque ceux-ci se posèrent sur lui, il eut un hoquet de frayeur et se recula loin dans son lit. Il jetait autour de lui des regards effrayés. Maladre devina le choc du petit garçon qui se découvrait en pyjama dans un lieu inconnu face à un homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

— Petit, mon petit, calme-toi donc, tu n'as rien à craindre avec moi, tenta de le rassurer le médecin.

Le jeune garçon tourna la tête vers lui et le regarda dans les yeux. Maladre lui sourit chaleureusement.

— Je m'appelle Theodore Maladre, se présenta-t-il du ton le plus doux qu'il se connaissait. Je suis médecin et je suis là pour te ramener chez moi pour te mettre en sécurité. Est-ce que tu me comprends ?

Le garçon hocha la tête timidement. Ses petits sourcils restaient froncés sous le bandage que le vampire lui avait installé. Malgré tout, il continuait à avoir peur.

Allez, viens, je t'ai apporté des vêtements pour que tu ne prennes pas froid dehors.

Mesurant ses gestes pour ne pas l'effrayer, le médecin lui tendit la main. Hésitant un instant, l'enfant finit par la lui attraper et se laissa guider vers cet homme qui venait l'aider. Après s'être vêtu d'habits trop grands pour lui ainsi qu'un manteau énorme mais chaud, Maladre porta l'enfant dans ses bras. Le petit bonhomme pesait déjà son poids et le médecin avait peu pris soin de ses muscles mais il le porta sans broncher et quitta la chambre. Il parcourut le couloir, descendit l'escalier, s'empressa de traverser le rez-de-chaussée et quitta la porte avec soulagement. A présent que l'enfant se trouvait avec lui, il craignait encore plus un revirement du vampire. Pourtant, quand il déposa le garçon sur le siège à ses côtés, le démon n'apparaissait toujours pas. Alors Maladre s'installa sur le siège conducteur, jeta un coup d'œil à l'enfant et démarra la voiture.

A côté de lui, silencieusement, le garçon se retourna vers la demeure qui commençait à s'éloigner, et, levant la main discrètement, fit un geste d'au revoir, le regard brillant, comme chargé de reconnaissance et de tristesse.

Près de la fenêtre du rez-de-chaussée, une ombre lui répondit tout aussi timidement.


	4. L'invitation

**L'invitation**

Les journées se déroulaient avec une extrême lenteur. Vamp-la-Soif bouquinait tranquillement dans la lumière des bougies. Son esprit pourtant ne suivait pas toujours les lignes ancrées de noir. Il s'envolait à travers sa fenêtre, haut au-dessus des cimes des arbres qui protégeaient son jardin, et partait loin au-dessus des villages, des routes, des chemins perdus, parfois trouvés et retrouvés.

Vers lui. Vers l'enfant perdu, à présent, retrouvé. Le médecin – quelle surprise, ce fut – l'avait recontacté pour lui dire que tout irait bien. Qu'ils connaissaient la famille du petit, qu'ils allaient enquêter et lui trouver un nouveau foyer si besoin était. Il ignorait encore pourquoi le petit s'était retrouvé meurtri si loin de son foyer.

Vamp-la-soif avait ainsi appris son nom : Harry, Harry Potter. Un nom noble parmi les sorciers de haut rang. Cette famille possédait des hommes et femmes illustres dans l'histoire de la magie et, bien sûr, il n'ignorait guère le sort de ses parents, tués pour le protéger d'un grand mage noir qu'on présumait aujourd'hui mort. Mais comme la plupart des Vampires qui côtoyaient la mort à longueur de journée, il pressentait que le Seigneur Noir n'était pas tout à fait défunt. Quant aux miracles, il n'y croyait guère. Harry Potter. On disait de ce garçon qu'il portait une cicatrice sur son front en forme d'éclair. Vamp-la-Soif ne se rappelait pourtant avoir seulement vu une entaille barrant ce qui lui avait semblé une tâche de naissance… A présent il savait que le jeune garçon portait sur son visage le marquage de fer d'un passé de malheurs.

Son esprit ne restait jamais trop longtemps auprès de ce petit garçon reparti chez les siens. Pourtant, il y revenait sans cesse. Il ferma son livre terminé sans avoir lu plus de la moitié consciemment. Il aura de toute façon le temps de le relire un autre interminable jour. Il se leva et s'approcha de sa fenêtre dont le volet ne laisser filtrer aucun rayon de soleil mortel. Il ferma les yeux et s'imagina traverser les murs et se retrouver baigné par l'étoile, allongé sur l'herbe sauvage qui recouvrait avec les lierres et autres plantes sauvages son jardin. Et puis regarder le ciel bleu et les nuages blancs lui manquait. Mais cela faisait bien des temps qu'il avait oublié à quoi cela ressemblait. Quand il lisait, les mots perdaient petit à petit de leurs valeurs. Comment mettre en imagination la brûlure du soleil sur la peau mise à nue, cette même peau qui deviendrait charbon à toute exposition ? Comment se souvenir des couleurs vives des journées, lui, qui ne sortait que de nuit ?

L'éternité vue sous la lune, malgré toute la splendeur de celle-ci, avait un sacré goût amer. Pourtant, un poison bien plus rude rongeait ses organes à la limite de la décomposition. Ce mal qui lui serrait le cœur depuis longtemps décédé portait un nom. Un nom aussi doux et sucré qu'un morceau de sucre et cependant, terrible. La Solitude.

Certains vampires fondaient des familles ou s'accompagnaient d'une femelle. Vamp-la-Soif ne saurait en faire autant. Retirer la vie de quelqu'un, lui faire goûter à ce poison d'éternité, tout ça pour soulager sa peine, était une cruauté à laquelle il ne se soumettrait pas. Il n'en avait pas la force morale. Même si les trois premiers siècles, ses « enfants » l'adoreraient et l'aduleraient pour ce don, peu de temps après ce délai, ils se mettraient à le chasser, à la torturer, à se venger de goûter à une jeunesse infinie. Ce genre de procédé ne fonctionnait jamais très longtemps.

Cela ne voulait pas dire que Vamp-la-Soif était un ange pour autant. Il était vrai qu'il choisissait de ne pas s'abreuver plus que nécessaire, de ne tuer ni enfants, ni personnes assez jeunes pour posséder un futur. Pourtant, sa nature le voulait sauvage et cruel. Quand il se nourrissait, la violence qui l'accompagnait, qui faisait vibrer ses nerfs comme si le sang affluait encore, cette violence n'avait aucune limite. Et aucun adjectif ne serait assez fort pour la décrire, comme aucune image ni description ne saurait relater les scènes sanguinolentes telles qu'elles se produisaient. Parce qu'il y avait une chose que tous vampires respectaient et craignaient chez lui, son goût ardent à la chair, détail peu fréquent chez les Vampires qui n'avaient besoin que de sang. Vamp-la-Soif ne se contentait pas de transpercer la chair, il la croquait, la mâchouillait, si bien que l'état de ses victimes après le crime retournait le ventre du plus mordu des scènes gores. S'il n'était pas déjà appelé « Vamp-la-Soif », sans doute l'auraient-ils nommé « Le loup ». Après tout, chacun avait déjà vu l'état dans lequel un vampire se trouvait s'il venait à rencontrer un lycanthrope. Il ne restait jamais grand-chose à sauver à la fin.

Le soleil déclinait au-delà des murs. Vamp-la-Soif regarda sa montre et se dirigea hors de la bibliothèque. Il ne jeta pas un coup d'œil vers sa chambre, pièce qu'il avait prêté à l'enfant durant son bref séjour en ces lieux, et descendit rejoindre son salon personnel. Les rideaux étaient tirés mais les derniers rayons de soleil, moins dangereux du fait de leur faible inclinaison, caressait les murs. Vamp-la-Soif goûtait à ce spectacle chaque jour. Et malgré les picotements douloureux que cela lui procurait, il se glissait très souvent à la lumière de l'astre couchant.

Et puis le ciel s'éteignait. La vue reprenait des allures familières. Le même spectacle apparaissait aux yeux du vampire qui alla se tenir contre la fenêtre. Son jardin depuis des années abandonné ne cessait de croître en taille, en hauteur et en beauté. Vamp-la-Soif observait l'étrange paradoxe que sa demeure renfermait. Elle gardait toute sa splendeur, toute sa vie, en protégeant une âme sans cœur, sans vie. Il se sentait comme un fantôme, un fantôme charnel, mais un être insipide. Il lui semblait que, en fermant les yeux, et par la seule force de sa volonté, il pourrait traverser les murs, voler dans le ciel, traverser les nuages et observer ce qui se passait plus bas, mais aussi plus loin, vers un cœur qui battait pour lui.

Des yeux verts émeraude qui se tourneraient vers le ciel pour le regarder à son tour. Des yeux qui le marqueraient toute son éternité. Un cœur chaud battant qui avait tremblé en le remarquant. Vamp-la-Soif était certain que, quelques fois, le garçon avait juste fait semblant de dormir. Il avait senti son corps s'agiter intérieurement à son premier contact. Comment le garçon avait-il su qui il était et quel danger il représentait ? Pourquoi s'était-il sagement contenté de le laisser prendre soin de lui ? Des yeux qui lui avaient imploré de le laisser là, dans cette chambre aux cent bougies, dans ces draps aux parfums salés de sa chair glacée et de ses dernières sueurs. Des yeux qui ne cessaient de lui apparaître en chaque instant.

Des yeux incompréhensibles et perturbants. Des yeux que Vamp-la-Soif voudrait bien retrouver… La raison, cependant, le lui interdisait formellement. Le désir, chez un vampire, était une arme dangereuse. Succombé à son désir risquait de lui faire perdre tout son contrôle. Il ne fallait absolument pas oublier qu'il se contentait de boire ce qu'il avait besoin pour subvenir mais que, jamais, il ne se rassasiait complètement. De ce fait, le désir était chez lui un danger d'autant plus imminent. Mais comment faire pour résister contre ce poison ?

Il savait que, tôt ou tard, il n'y résisterait pas. Il fallait donc qu'il trouvât un moyen de se distraire. A peine eut-il formulé cette pensée qu'on vint frapper à sa porte. Des coups secs mais mesurés, bien différents de ceux du médecin, légers et hésitants. Vamp-la-Soif se retourna pour apercevoir une silhouette fine et élancé d'Émilien Lutin. Comme toujours, il arborait un large sourire à ses lèvres sombres. Ses yeux rieurs d'un noir de jais scrutaient l'obscurité de la pièce qu'il observait avec plaisir avant de les poser sur Vamp-la-Soif. Son sourire s'élargit alors et il écarta les bras devant lui, comme s'il allait l'embrasser.

— Mon cher ami ! lança-t-il. Barthelemy, cela fait si longtemps !

— Émilien, répondit Vamp-la-Soif en inclinant la tête gravement. Ne m'appelle pas ainsi, je t'en prie.

— Préfères-tu donc tant ce ridicule surnom ? se moqua Emilien. N'en as-tu pas assez d'être appelé « Vamp-la-Soif » ? Vraiment ! Les vampires peuvent être si peu inventifs ! Et dire qu'on parlait de t'appeler « le loup », toi !

Vamp-la-Soif ne répondit pas tandis qu'Emilien s'amusait à énumérer les surnoms si improbables que les vampires se donnaient.

— Fais néanmoins attention, Barth, à ne pas oublier qui tu es, reprit l'invité, plus gravement. Les Vampires aiment l'éternité mais s'y perdre serait une erreur à ne pas commettre ! N'oublie pas ce qu'il est advenu de cette pauvre Mary Sue ! Oubliant tout de son identité, elle a terminé dans l'état le plus pitoyable que les Vampires peuvent connaître. On ne reconnaissait d'elle ni sa beauté, ni son intelligence, ni sa perfection d'entant. Elle n'était plus que cruauté, bestialité, une véritable louve sauvage, ou devrais-je dire perdue ? Mettre fin à sa vie n'a pas été facile, crois-moi. Je peux te le dire puisque j'ai participé moi-même à la chasse.

— Je crois me souvenir de cet épisode, confirma Vamp-la-Soif avec indifférence. Il me semble également que tu faisais partie de ces plus fervents admirateurs…

— Quelle histoire ! s'exclama Emilien. En effet, Barth, je l'étais, et non sans honte. A présent que j'y pense, voilà bien du temps perdu !

— Pour des immortels, le temps perdu n'a pas de sens.

— Que tu es désagréable aujourd'hui, mon ami ! Serait-il possible que quelque chose te dérange ?

Devant le silence de Barthelemy, Emilien comprit qu'il visait juste. S'installant sur un fauteuil, il observa son hôte avec amusement. Il n'était pas très courant de voir Vamp-la-Soif perturbé par quelque chose. Quoique souvent d'allure sombre, le vampire faisait preuve d'une grande impassibilité. Il ne se laissait démonter ni par le temps qui passait, ni par les troubles politiques, ni par les aléas du monde. Il faisait son devoir quand on faisait appel à lui. Combien de bataillons n'a-t-il pas mené à la victoire ? Combien de lycanthropes n'a-t-il pas mis en déroute ? Et ce, sans même se plaindre ou s'exclamer ? Il ne se laissait pas même distraire par les plaisirs de leur vie immortelle. Il participait aux chasses massives quand on l'invitait, mais avec mesure et restriction. Il lui arrivait même de défendre une victime s'il la jugeait bien trop jeune. Avec lui dans la partie, nombre de vampires se gardaient bien de s'attaquer à n'importe qui. Tous se souvenaient de l'état dans lequel Vamp-la-Soif avait laissé le perfide Calliste Casper alors que celui-ci voulait se nourrir de nourrissons. Emilien lui-même se gardait bien de discuter avec lui de ses parties de chasse, surtout quand celles-ci dépassaient la cruauté que tolérait Barth.

— Allons donc, qu'est-ce qui vient troubler la paisible existence de Barthelemy Devaus ?

Celui-ci soupira. Comment décrire ce qui ne possédait pas de mots ? Et puis, il n'était pas certain que confier ce genre de détail à un vampire était une bonne chose. On lui reprochait bien trop souvent ses principes que les autres vampires décrivaient comme « honteux » et « contrenatures ». Emilien le connaissait extrêmement bien. Il savait tout de lui et de son passé. Il le comprenait sans doute mieux que quiconque. Pourtant, il hésitait quand même.

— Le désir… finit-il cependant par lâcher. Ce poison coule dans mes veines et me dévore un peu plus chaque instant, chaque jour. Boire ne suffit pas à calmer mes ardeurs. Des pulsions de violence font vibrer ces veines et me causent des soucis. Emilien, je ne peux plus me retenir… C'est un calvaire !

En parlant, Vamp-la-Soif s'était pris la tête dans les mains et semblait souffrir de l'intérieur. Emilien le regarda avec étonnement. Voilà quelque chose ! Barthelemy craquait, souffrait, et pire encore, se montrait misérable devant lui. Le jeune vampire se sentit honoré de voir son supérieur lui montrer des signes de faiblesse. De ce fait, Emilien ne sut quoi faire. Il aurait pu s'approcher, poser une main amicale sur l'épaule de son ami, pourtant, il n'en fit rien. Il aurait pu prononcer des mots réconfortants. Il n'en dit guère. Il préféra laisser Barth se reprendre de lui-même et lui parler, s'il le désirait. L'interroger plus le froisserait sans doute.

Vamp-la-Soif finit par se reprendre et dans un long soupire, se releva, arrangea ses habits, ses cheveux, se massa le visage et tourna la tête vers l'horizon sombre au-delà de sa fenêtre.

— Emilien, prononça-t-il d'une voix grave et posée qui fit sursauter le jeune vampire.

— Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda celui-ci, levant un sourcil.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

La question posée si rudement heurta l'orgueil du vampire qui pinça les lèvres un instant. Puis, se rappelant à quel point Vamp-la-Soif détestait les visites impromptues, il se ravisa d'émettre une réplique cinglante, à laquelle son hôte aurait répondu aisément. Venant du temps des duels, Barthelemy n'était pas un vampire facile à comprendre et à contenir. Son calme légendaire faisait de lui un adversaire d'arme redoutable, Emilien avait déjà eu le plaisir de le constater lors d'un entraînement amical.

— Quoi ! lança-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie car s'il connaissait les limites de son supérieur, il aimait les caresser. N'ai-je donc pas le droit de rendre visite à un vieil ami ?

Pour toute réponse, Barth soupira.

— Lord Edward aimerait que tu te joignes à notre prochaine partie, finit par concéder Emilien qui jeta un œil intrigué vers la silhouette immobile de Vamp-la-Soif.

Ce dernier n'émit aucun bruit, n'admit aucune expression sur son visage, pourtant, un fin observateur remarquerait la tension que son corps semblait subir en cet instant. Emilien s'attendait à une telle réaction. La relation entre les deux vampires n'avait jamais été au bon fort.

— Dis-lui que j'accepte, avec plaisir, déclara cependant Vamp-la-Soif, impassible.

— Il sera sans doute ravi de l'entendre, confirma Emilien. Et je le suis d'autant plus ! Nos compagnons seront enchantés de t'avoir comme partenaire, ou adversaire, à ta guise. Le défi n'en sera que plus intéressant !

Le soulagement était palpable dans la voix d'Emilien, mais encore plus, on sentait l'excitation que cela lui procurait. Dévoilant ses canines meurtrières, il sourit à pleine dents, à la manière d'un vampire. Terrifiante, incroyable, resplendissante manière que voilà. Emilien était un être doté d'une grâce et d'un charisme naturel, mais vampire, ces deux qualités se décuplaient de telle sorte qu'aucune compagne, de quelque nature que ce soit, ne lui résistait. Autant dire qu'il lui était aisé de s'abreuver de jeunes pucelles, ce dont il raffolait.

— Très bien ! s'exclama-t-il en se relevant. Et bien, mon ami, je te rejoindrai demain soir au couchant, dans la clairière joignant la rivière. Sois là dès le soleil endormi, nous partons dans le Surrey !


	5. Pendant ce temps à Poudlard

**Pendant ce temps… **

**A Poudlard**

— Que pouvons-nous faire, professeur ?

La silhouette droite et mince de McGonagall se tourna vers le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie de Grande Bretagne, nommée Poudlard. Celui-ci caressait sa longue barbe grise argentée, le regard caché derrière des verres en demi-lune, un mince sourire aux lèvres. La situation prenait des allures préoccupantes, pourtant le vieux sorcier ressentait son instinct lui dictait que tout n'était pas au plus mal. Seulement, cela allait actuellement mal.

— Il ne sera pas en sécurité là-bas, continua le professeur de métamorphose, espérant enfin faire comprendre au directeur que la famille Dursley n'était pas saine pour l'enfant. Regardez… Observez… L'enfant tremble à la seule évocation de retourner là-bas. Nous pourrions, peut-être, le garder ici, avec nous ?

Albus Dumbledore ferma les yeux et fronça les sourcils.

— Il est hors de question qu'Harry séjourne en ces lieux plus que nécessaire, déclara-t-il formellement. L'enceinte de Poudlard n'est guère un endroit adapté pour un enfant de son âge. Dans quelques années, évidemment, il reviendra y suivre ses études. Avant cela, il doit retourner dans le seul foyer où personne ne pourra venir le trouver et, encore moins, lui faire du mal.

— Professeur ! Ne vous rendez-vous pas compte de l'état de l'enfant et de _ce que cela veut dire _? s'indigna McGonagall.

— Bien sûr que je comprends ce que cela signifie, trancha le directeur. Mais, rassurez-vous, Minerva, il n'est pas question pour nous de laisser ce garçon souffrir d'autres blessures. Mon instinct, qui est, ma foi, très bon, me dicte de laisser ce garçon retourner dans son foyer d'origine. Croyez-moi, mon amie, tout se passera parfaitement bien. Harry sera en sécurité là où il atterrira en fin de compte.

La directrice de maison de Gryffondor observa longtemps le directeur de maison. Elle portait une confiance absolue en cet homme, pourtant, en cet instant, elle espérait qu'il n'ait pas tout à fait perdu ses esprits, comme certains le prétendaient. Dumbledore se tourna vers elle et lui sourit chaleureusement :

— Tout ira bien pour lui. Après tout, qui saurait résister face à de tels yeux ?


	6. La partie de chasse

**La partie de chasse**

Le soleil se coucha. Rajustant son long manteau et enfilant de chauds gants noirs, Vamp-la-Soif quitta sa demeure qu'il referma à clé. Il se retourna vers son jardin, respira profondément avant de quitter le paillasson et de s'engouffrer au centre de l'allée. Il dépassa rapidement son portail qu'il verrouilla également et observa sa maison.

Une fois le vampire parti, elle prenait des allures hantées. Les couleurs dépérissaient comme si elle se nourrissait elle-même de l'énergie morbide de la créature qui l'habitait. Barthelemy pivota au quart de tour et contourna les murs recouverts de lierres pour se retrouver face à une colline qu'il grimpa avec rapidité. Sa légèreté lui donnait des ailes invisibles. On aurait alors dit que ses pieds se mouvaient dans le vide, que l'herbe s'écartait pour les éviter et que le sol se remodelait derrière lui pour ne laisser aucune trace visible.

Il lui fallut seulement quelques instants pour rejoindre l'autre côté et parcourir la clairière où on voyait déjà la rivière poursuivre son chemin à flot continu. Il ralentit son allure jusque-là soutenue et regarda aux alentours tout en filant droit. En lui, son instinct lui prévenait d'un danger imminent, proche et silencieux. Un danger que même un vampire ne saurait représenter.

— Il y a un loup qui fouine non loin de là, chuchota Emilien qui venait d'apparaître à ses côtés. Bientôt, il nous flairera et alors, il ne résistera pas à la tentation. Il nous pourchassera jusqu'à nous retrouver pour mieux nous écorcher. Il est énorme, je dois dire. Gigantesque ! C'est un lycanthrope, sans aucun doute. Seul, je n'aurais eu aucune chance. Mais à deux… peut-être… Que conseilles-tu ?

Vamp-la-Soif continuait à avancer droit, silencieux et calme, tandis que, derrière lui, Emilien commençait à s'agiter. Un mélange d'excitation et de nervosité se dégageait de lui, ce qui inquiétait le plus Barthelemy. Le loup se trouvait encore loin pourtant il ne tarderait pas à sentir leurs odeurs, tout comme ils avaient repéré sa présence.

— Barth… Il s'approche, murmura Emilien dans un souffle court.

A présent, il transpirait la peur. Vamp-la-Soif pressa alors le pas pour s'élancer dans une véritable course. Son ami allait les faire repérer, il fallait donc que lui gardât son sang-froid. Arrivé à la rivière, il n'hésita pas un instant avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur de l'eau glacée. L'eau se troubla à peine lorsqu'Emilien plongea à son tour pour s'immerger totalement dans le fond de la rivière et tous deux se laissèrent emporter par le courant. Emilien observa son supérieur avec admiration. L'eau, quelle ingéniosité ! Ainsi trempé, le loup aura plus de mal à les retrouver. Ce qui signifiait également qu'une fois sortie, ils devraient se hâter de repartir.

Il était toutefois un peu déçu que Vamp-la-Soif ne désira pas relever un tel défi. Tuer un lycanthrope d'une telle envergure, quel trophée il ramènerait au pays ! Mais Barthelemy n'était guère très intéressé par la gloire. Au contraire, il préfèrerait sûrement demeurer dans l'ombre mais sa réputation l'obligeait très souvent à faire apparition dans la société vamp.

Ils refirent surface peu après et filèrent très rapidement en bordure de route. Le poids supplémentaire de leurs vêtements trempés ne ralentissant en rien leur vitesse qui sidérerait étalon de course. Le voyage s'annonçait assez long jusqu'au Surrey, aussi décidèrent-ils d'emprunter des taxis.

On pourrait se demander où les deux amis trouvaient l'argent pour voyager, mais il suffit alors de se rappeler leur nature pour comprendre à quel point, ils n'en avaient guère besoin.

En journée, ils prenaient une chambre d'hôtel où ils se barricadaient. Bien évidemment, les employés étaient suspicieux à leur égard. Certains devaient les prendre pour des drogués, avec leurs teints pâles et, parfois, s'ils s'étaient pris à chasser avant le lever du jour, leurs yeux rouges. D'autres encore les regardaient avec méfiance, comme s'ils étaient deux criminels, deux mafieux, en somme des êtres dangereux qu'il ne valait mieux ne pas contrarier.

Au bout de quelques jours, ils arrivèrent enfin en bordure du Surrey. Restait encore à rejoindre le lieu de rendez-vous. Les deux vampires traversèrent trois villes avant d'arriver en bordure d'un village, où ils plongèrent dans l'immensité d'une forêt épaisse et sournoise. L'atmosphère était humide, le sol boueux, les arbres malveillants. La pluie qui était tombée rendait la marche difficile et lente, même pour des vampires. Leur longue promenade s'éternisa dans les profondeurs de plus en plus dangereuses, aléatoires, fantastiques.

Barthelemy gardait un silence calme, presque aussi glacé que l'air qui les entourait. Emilien sentait que plus ils s'approchaient, et plus son ami se refermait sur lui-même. Et puis, soudain, ils arrivèrent de l'autre côté de la Forêt, où ils découvrirent un resplendissant hôtel haut de sept étages. Un sort magique – obtenu par la force, bien des années auparavant – le rendait aussi introuvable que Poudlard, sauf pour ceux qui y étaient invités.

— Bienvenue à Chertsey ! salua une voix sonore au-dessus d'eux.

Les deux vampires levèrent la tête pour apercevoir une ombre qui surgissait de la fenêtre du cinquième étage. Même de cette distance, ils purent reconnaître son identité.

— William, énonça Barthelemy en inclinant la tête respectueusement.

La silhouette disparut de la fenêtre et il ne fallut pas attendre une minute pour que le vampire n'apparût devant eux. Eternel à l'âge de dix-sept ans, William gardait un visage d'adolescent, à peine sorti de sa puberté. Le jeune vampire ne cacha pas sa joie devant l'arrivée de ses aînés et il les convia à entrer.

— Comment vont les affaires ? demanda-t-il à Emilien, à peine le seuil de l'hôtel franchi.

— On ne peut mieux, répondit poliment ce dernier. Et vous, comment se portent vos frères, et votre père ?

La mine de William s'assombrit un instant.

— Je crains que mes frères n'aient perdu la tête, se désola-t-il. Ils ont levé le camp de la maison et ne parlent que de vengeance et de trahison. Je ne comprends pas un tel ressentiment envers notre bienfaiteur, notre père !

Emilien jeta un bref coup d'œil vers Barthelemy. Ce dernier avait toujours dit que c'était pure folie que de fonder une famille non basée sur la volonté. Mais peu de vampires l'écoutaient.

— Ne prends pas ces affaires trop à cœur, mon ami, conseilla Emilien, posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule glacée de William. Il est certain que tôt ou tard, les choses iront mieux.

Le jeune vampire opina du chef avant de retrouver son entrain habituel.

— Sir Barthelemy ! Voilà tellement longtemps que je souhaitais vous revoir. J'ai hésité à vous rendre visite mais cela aurait été d'une grossière impolitesse.

— Vous auriez été le bienvenu, mon ami, répondit Barth par courtoisie.

— Ne tardons pas longtemps, le festin va bientôt commencer !

Et à ces mots, William les fit traverser le hall d'entrée désert pour atteindre une porte derrière laquelle une forte rumeur résonnait. Apparemment, tous les convives s'y trouvaient déjà attablés (puisqu'il s'agissait d'un « banquet »). William ouvrit la porte qui émit un crissement sonore, alertant tous les vampires qui cessèrent un instant de parler. Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers les nouveaux arrivants. William et Emilien se reculèrent pour faire passer Barthelemy, comme les règles de courtoisie l'entendaient. Celui-ci pénétra dans la pièce, le visage impassible. Il émettait une aura majestueuse et un charisme époustouflant. Un vampire, situé en bout de salle, sur une petite estrade, se leva de sa chaise impériale et leva les mains vers Barthelemy, un large sourire aux lèvres, qui ne présageaient rien de bon.

— Mais regardez, confrères, qui voilà ! Vamp-la-Soif en personne ! (Des rires fusèrent discrètement.) C'est un plaisir de te recevoir dans ma noble demeure ! Viens, viens donc me faire la bise, comme dans ton pays, la France !

Le vampire, qui n'était d'autre que Lord Edward, s'avança vers lui. Il était gros et gras. Son visage ressemblait à un ballon de football qu'on aurait crevé par endroit. Malgré toute la magie de sa nature – qui rendait les vampires si irrésistibles – celui-ci était resté laid. Pourtant, aucun n'oserait se moquer de sa personne. Chez les Vamp, Lord Edward faisait partie de la plus haute autorité que tous se devaient de respecter et, si le temps était à la guerre, d'obéir. On savait également que les deux vampires se haïssaient mutuellement. Lord Edward détestait la personnalité de Barthelemy et son autonomie. S'il ne l'avouerait jamais, il savait au fond de lui que ce dernier pouvait être un concurrent dangereux en termes d'autorité. Lord Edward faisait alors tout son possible à ce que Barthelemy ne fusse jamais que « Vamp-la-Soif ».

— Lord, le salua Barthelemy en s'avançant à son tour avant d'effectuer une révérence à la française, c'est-à-dire gracieuse et voluptueuse. Messieurs, mes amis et confrères, poursuivit-il en balayant de nouveau la salle.

Des salutations respectueuses jaillirent des convives. Personne ne l'appela de son surnom. Cependant personne n'osa lui faire grâce de le nommer de son nom devant le Lord.

— Bon, bon ! réagit Lord Edward en posant ses deux mains sur son ventre. Ce n'est pas tout ça mais que le festin commence ! Et ne soyez pas trop gourmands, messieurs, car demain, la chasse débutera !

Et dans un rire amusé, il se rassit et fit signe aux serviteurs – des humains « adoptés », squelettiques et malades – de laisser entrer les plats. Barthelemy partit donc s'asseoir aux côtés d'Emilien, répondant poliment à ceux qui lui parlaient. Les portes latérales s'ouvrirent alors, laissant entrer une foule de personnes, bien moins nombreuses que les vampires. Il s'agissait, bien entendu, d'humains. Tous étaient vêtus avec élégance, pensant avoir été convié à une fête de haut prestige.

Pendant un temps, ils se mêlèrent parmi les vampires qui, avec une courtoisie remarquable, leur tenait la conversation, ou bien les faisait rire, les faisait débattre ou même chanter en accompagnant les dames au piano. Les vivants rayonnaient de bonheur et d'émerveillement. Jamais à cette époque, ils n'auraient songé découvrir les joies d'une festivité mondaine de telle sorte. Ils se croyaient revenus en arrière, lorsque la société était encore tenue de respecter les règles de courtoisie, de conduite, etc. Toutes ces règles qui les barbaient en temps normal et qui, pourtant, dans cette soirée, les faisaient chavirer.

Pour Barthelemy, ils étaient pour la plupart bien trop jeunes pour le distraire. Comment se plaire à écouter les « expériences » juvéniles de ces jeunes adultes ? Il laissait Emilien tenir la conversation tandis qu'il se contentait d'observer ses partenaires s'amuser avec délectation. Toute cette comédie démoniaque les excitait littéralement et certains avaient déjà du mal à tenir en place. La tension commençait tout doucement à augmenter et les vivants finissaient par le ressentir. Certaines jeunes filles observaient autour d'elles avec appréhension, très vite rappelées par leurs partenaires vamps. Les hommes tentaient déjà de s'esquiver, sentant leurs instincts s'activer. Les Vampires, eux, étaient fins prêts.

Et le carnage débuta.

Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. La sensualité de la scène où un vampire mordait la chair d'une humaine n'existait que dans les films, pas dans la réalité. Les vampires sautèrent littéralement sur leurs proies, s'y prenant à plusieurs, le nombre de nourriture étant limitée. Personne ne se souciait des hurlements d'agonie qui sortaient de la bouche des victimes dont le cœur s'emballait en même temps qu'il se desséchait et finissait par mourir, compressé sur lui-même par manque de sang. Le festin avait enfin commencé. Certains pour plus de liberté avaient rejeté les tables en arrière. D'autres, selon leur goût préférait allonger leurs proies à terre. Les plus vicieux les vidaient debout. Ils les mordaient de partout. Le cou, les poignées, les seins, le ventre… jusqu'à des zones des plus improbables. Un vampire dont le goût du bizarre était réputé parmi les siens suçait l'orteil de son morceau.

Tout cela dura aussi longtemps qu'une dizaine de minutes s'écoulèrent. Les serviteurs, obligés d'assister à la scène, fermaient les yeux en priant que leur tour ne vint jamais. Ils tremblaient et leurs cœurs résonnaient aux oreilles des vampires comme des véritables tambours. Heureusement pour eux, ceux-ci étaient déjà repus de leur dîner et n'oseraient guère se nourrir des biens du Lord.

Ce dernier était recouvert de sang et jouissait du spectacle sanguinolent qui s'offrait à lui. Plus encore que du sang, il se nourrissait de la sensation d'être au pouvoir, d'être l'autorité à qui tous ces êtres devaient la joie qu'ils ressentaient. Edward jouissait de ce sentiment d'hôte et de maître, un titre auquel, pourtant, il ne devrait pas se donner.

Quant à notre ami, Barthelemy, il n'avait pas bougé de sa chaise. Emilien en se léchant les lèvres rougies se laissa tomber à ses côtés.

— Et bien, mon cher, ce repas fut excellent mais je conçois, pas très _frais_, déclara-t-il dans un soupir. La mienne avait des cellules cancéreuses… oh, rien de bien grave, un traitement chimique aurait réglé cela, sans aucun doute ! La petite n'aurait pas eu beaucoup de mal à s'en rétablir.

Il se mit à rire de l'ironie de la situation face à ce qu'il venait de dire. Barthelemy n'émit aucun commentaire. Ses yeux restaient rivés sur le cou dénudé et parfait (bien que percé de deux énormes trous) de la malheureuse. Les lèvres d'Emilien s'ouvrirent légèrement alors qu'il comprenait l'envie de son ami. Il s'écarta tout aussitôt et, d'un regard, dissuada quiconque de rester. Car même les estomacs de vampire pouvaient encore se retourner.

Il n'est point nécessaire d'aller jusqu'à décrire la scène qui s'en suivit. Connaissant déjà le goût à la chair de Barthelemy, tout le monde savait à quoi s'attendre en jetant un coup d'œil vers lui. Personne n'osa le faire. Pas même le Lord qui, répugné, alla se réfugier dans ses appartements. Le festin se termina aussi brusquement et sans autre mot que « bonne nuit » ! A la différence que, pour les convives, il ne s'agissait guère d'aller dormir. La foule se dispersa. Certains restèrent dans l'hôtel tandis que d'autres allèrent visiter les alentours. Les étages s'illuminaient de mille lumières.

Quelques minutes après, Barthelemy quitta la salle de fête pour aller se nettoyer et changer de vêtements dans la suite qu'on lui avait réservée et qu'il partageait avec Emilien. Ce dernier devait sans doute se promener avec d'autres convives car l'appartement était désert.

La journée qui suivit obligea les vampires à rester se reposer dans leurs chambres ou alors dans les suites des uns, le salon du rez-de-chaussée, la salle des repas. L'ennui pourtant se lisait dans leurs mouvements, leurs paroles et regards. Tous s'impatientaient de voir enfin la partie commencer. Surtout que, pour cette fois, ils allaient chasser en pleine ville, ce que n'apprécierait guère le Ministère de la Magie. Au diable les règles sorcières, se disaient la plupart. Pourquoi donc devraient-ils respecter des lois qui n'avaient pas été érigées par eux-mêmes ? Et surtout pour quelle sordide raison seraient-ils dans l'obligation de laisser les vivants leur dicter leur mode de conduite quant à leur repas ?

Et puis, le soir arriva enfin. Les vampires quittèrent l'hôtel alors même que le soleil finissait de se coucher. Insensibles aux brûlures de ses derniers rayons, les morts s'étirèrent, rigolèrent, excités comme jamais. A leur tête, Lord Edward les observait avec plaisir et gourmandise.

— Mes chers amis ! Je vous ai invité pour une partie spéciale et dangereuse… Cette année, je souhaiterai marquer un grand coup. Alors, nous n'allons pas chasser en compagne, non, non. Certainement pas ! Nous n'irons pas non plus nous confronter aux autres créatures magiques ou même aux lycanthropes – bien que l'enjeu serait de taille. Non ! Cette année, pour fêter nos retrouvailles, j'aimerais que nous nous dirigions vous et moi, _ensemble_, à Guildford ! Et bien, messieurs, mesdames, je vous enjoins de m'y retrouver là-bas. Et n'oubliez pas vos en-cas !

Des rires lui répondirent tandis que les vampires s'élançaient au galop. Leur vitesse, poussée au maximum, laissait des traces multicolores sur le paysage et, notamment, de très légères empreintes de chaussure sur la terre. Les arbres de la forêt qui bordait l'hôtel râlèrent sur leur passage alors que leurs feuillages remuaient par le courant d'air qu'ils créaient. Le voyage ne fut guère très long pour les vampires qui, en l'espace de trente minutes à peine, rejoignaient la ville. Ils s'y dissimilèrent très vite. Se faufilant dans les rues désertes pour les plus terres-à-terres, grimpant sur les toits pour les équilibristes. Barthelemy préféra se poser sur un banc, le visage à demi-caché derrière les pans de son long manteau. Comme tous les autres, il attendait le signal de départ.

Devant lui, plusieurs passants se retournaient pour le regarder. Une mère tira son fils de la main et pressa le pas, alertée par son instinct maternel. Tous remarquaient la présence calme mais dangereuse du vampire qui, pourtant, ne bougea pas. Les vivants se demandaient entre autre s'il dormait vraiment ou guettait. Tous le trouvaient extrêmement bizarre.

L'heure tourna. Onze heures sonna. Les vampires ne formaient plus que des ombres dans la ville. Les fêtards ne portaient aucune attention aux nouveaux arrivants dans les pubs ou les bars. Leur teint livide ne les alerta même pas. Le signal d'alerte fut alors donné. Et tous s'activèrent. Les vampires qui avaient pénétré les lieux publics furent les plus violents, les plus cruels. Si bien que les humains, effrayés, quittaient les boîtes, quittaient les bars et les salles de cinéma. Mais les rues n'étaient pas plus sécurisantes. A peine avaient-ils franchi le seuil de la porte que d'autres vampires attaquaient, les rendaient encore plus apeurés et les obligeaient à se séparer et à entamer une course folle pour la survie, la même course qu'attendait avec impatience les vampires.

La chasse avait commencé.

Emilien s'en donnait à cœur joie. Il était sans doute plus habile que tout autre et s'amusait à laisser du champ libre à ses proies. William, plus inexpérimenté, se dépêchait d'attraper sa proie pour se nourrir sans retenue et repartir, sans même penser à achever l'humaine, qui finissait tout de même par mourir, transie par le poison et le froid.

Quant à Barthelemy, il était le plus rapide, le plus volatile. On ne voyait de ses mouvements que les traînées noires de son manteau. Ses proies n'avaient aucune chance de s'en sortir. Sitôt la porte de leur maison fermée, qu'il trouvait le moyen d'entrer par infraction ailleurs et finissait par les tuer chez elles. Ou bien, il les faisait balader à travers les rues les plus sombres et les plus étroites. Il glissait sur les murs avec aisance et élégance. Pourtant, l'attaque se terminait dans une sauvagerie sans nom, plus répugnante que jamais, et sans aucune grâce.

Les rues de Guildford rougirent ce soir de pleine lune. Et quand la journée démarra le lendemain, un long silence régnait en ces lieux tandis que les chanceux encore en vie après l'attaque découvraient avec horreur les corps entassés des défunts de la nuit. Les membres de la police, des ambulances et des saveurs pompiers figuraient parmi les plus touchés. On retrouvait de-ci et de-là des voitures de police et des ambulances enfoncées dans des poteaux ou alors détruites par on ne savait quelle force obscure.

L'univers moldu n'avait jamais connu un tel carnage et le monde sorcier s'horrifiait de la nouvelle. Les journaux moldus et magiques réservèrent leurs unes sur le sujet.

Dans le salon de leur suite, Emilien en lisait d'ailleurs une, un verre de sang dans la main, le journal dans l'autre.

— C'est fort, très fort ! s'exclama-t-il, un sourire sur les lèvres. Tu devrais lire cet article, formidable !

— Pitoyable, commenta Barthelemy en y jetant un bref coup d'œil après l'avoir pris des mains d'Emilien. Nous sommes allés trop loin hier soir…

— Oh, allons, une fois tous les centenaires, ça ne devrait pas faire grand mal ! plaisanta son ami. Il faut bien que les moldus soient avertis de notre présence ! et que ces chiens de sorcier cessent de nous traiter en animaux !

— Chiens de sorcier, sourit Vamp-la-Soif. Je te rappelle que tu en faisais partie également, Monsieur le « Ministre » !

Il éclata de rire. Un rire sonore et puissant qui fit vibrer les fenêtres. Emilien lui-même se laissa étonner par l'humeur de son partenaire.

— Je dois conclure que ça t'a finalement plu malgré ton air bougon ! lança-t-il avec amusement.

— La partie fut distrayante, se reprit Barthelemy en tournant les pages du journal.

Et tandis qu'Emilien lui répondait, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un article, et en particulier une photographie. Ses yeux ne purent quitter le morceau de journal comme s'il avait été envoûté. Ensorcelé par la couleur des yeux.

Des yeux verts. Des yeux auxquels il ne pouvait résister…


	7. Pendant ce temps au ministère de la magi

**Pendant ce temps… **

**Au Ministère de la Magie**

Il en fallait beaucoup pour que Dumbledore s'énervât. Pourtant, ce jour-là, tous les membres du ministère qui travaillaient près du bureau du Ministre de la Magie certifièrent à leur femme et époux, le soir venu, que le directeur de l'école de Poudlard était entré dans une rage folle. Jamais personne n'avait vu un Albus Dumbledore si furieux. Les murs, les chaises, les bureaux et même leurs corps tout entier avaient tremblé lorsque celui-ci avait claqué la porte pour disparaître dans l'ascenseur que tous se dépêchèrent de vider. Même les hiboux qui répandaient de part et d'autres leurs infects excréments avaient préféré rester en vol plutôt que d'accompagner le directeur.

Le ministre de la magie quitta son bureau juste après, blanc comme un linge, tremblant comme jamais. Il marmonna quelques paroles incompréhensibles à sa secrétaire qui n'y comprit rien et disparut dans les WC. On le vit réapparaître quelques minutes après, la mine refaite, l'air furieux, le corps droit. Il avait alors aboyé les noms de quelques malheureux qu'il fallait lui amener dans le bureau sur-le-champ. Les employés se dépêchèrent de faire transmettre le message, en déglutissant d'avance.

Des cris abominables du Ministre surgirent de son bureau alors qu'il mettait au clair « certains points capitaux ». On aurait dit que la fureur de Dumbledore s'était bizarrement retransmise en lui. Quand les pauvres directeurs de section conviés quittèrent le bureau du Ministre, ils étaient à leur tour blanc comme des linges. Ils se dépêchèrent de retourner à leurs sections respectives. Tous passèrent un instant aux toilettes pour en sortir, les couleurs revenues, et un air très mécontent sur le visage. Très vite, chacun d'eux aboyèrent le nom de responsables de sous-secteurs à leur bureau, et tout aussi rapidement les secrétaires se hâtèrent de faire passer le message…

Ce jour-là, au Ministère de la Magie, une épidémie de fureur s'était alors répondue. Le coupable, qui avait fait tomber le premier domino, s'en était retourné à son école avec la ferme d'intention de, cette fois, s'assurer de bien faire les choses.


	8. Changement de foyer

**Changement de foyer**

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent au-dessus de sa tête. Le maître de maison avait cette fâcheuse habitude de trainer des pieds. Harry trembla en l'entendant mais se reprit très vite. Il savait qu'il était en sécurité en ces lieux. Il regarda par la fenêtre le jour se lever avec tristesse. Chaque nuit, il observait la rue avec espoir. Un espoir fou qu'il se devait d'oublier. Mais à son âge, il était difficile de se raisonner. Il quitta sa fenêtre pour aller se réfugier dans ses couettes où il se blottit avant de se rendormir.

Quelques heures plus tard, on frappa à sa porte. Harry se réveilla difficilement et répondit d'une voix faible avant d'attraper ses lunettes et de s'étirer en se redressant tandis que les pas s'éloignaient de l'ancien bureau récemment emménagé en chambre. Des étagères remplies de livres médicaux, de magasines scientifiques, de revues médicales… rien de bien intéressant pour un enfant de son âge mais Harry ne pouvait pas se plaindre. Au moins, la pièce était-elle plus accueillante et plus grande que le cagibi dans lequel on le faisait dormir…

Harry se mordit la lèvre et serra les yeux très forts pour s'empêcher de pleurer. L'évocation de ses souvenirs douloureux ravivait les blessures pourtant refermées et lui provoquait des tremblements de peur difficilement contrôlables. Respirant bruyamment, il s'efforça de rester calme. Il ne voulait pas attrister cet homme qui prenait si soin de lui.

Quand des coups secs retentirent à la porte d'entrée, Harry rouvrit les yeux et se leva, intrigué. Les pas du médecin s'approchèrent avant de s'éloigner de nouveau pour aller ouvrir. Des « Mais que… ! », « Quoi ? », et d'autres injections verbales attisèrent sa curiosité et il entrouvrit la porte du bureau où il dormait. Devant le médecin qui lui tournait le dos, Harry put distinguer deux hommes de grandes carrures, dont l'un d'eux portait d'étranges vêtements, pareils à ceux d'un extravagant touriste.

Il entendit le médecin s'énerver.

— Vous ne pouvez pas ! s'indigna-t-il. Albus…

L'homme-touriste lui répondit d'un ton sec – Harry ne réussit pas à distinguer ce qu'il disait. Quand le médecin jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, Harry se dépêcha de rabattre la porte sans néanmoins la fermer totalement. Quelques instants après, on frappa à sa porte et d'un bond, Harry se recula, inquiété. Ce fut le médecin qui ouvrit. Son visage exprimait sa colère mélangée à de l'inquiétude.

— Harry, mon petit, s'exprima-t-il en s'efforçant d'adoucir sa voix cependant tendue. Habille-toi rapidement et viens me rejoindre dans le salon.

Après quoi, il soupira et son regard se radoucit. Il lui offrit un demi-sourire et il referma la porte avant de s'éloigner. Harry, qui n'y comprenait rien, obéit et, une fois vêtu, quitta ce qui lui avait servi de chambre et traversa le couloir pour rejoindre un salon de taille modeste et de décoration sobre. Il y trouva, bien sûr, son hôte et les deux hommes qui se tournèrent immédiatement vers lui. Harry se dépêcha de rejoindre le médecin, un peu intimidé par l'air sévère des nouveaux arrivants qui le dévisageaient sans aucune gêne. Celui qui était vêtu étrangement possédait une grosse barbe et des joues émincées ce qui donnait un contraste assez étrange, et peu esthétique. Quant au second, le plus grand, il possédait un visage ovale et des yeux d'acier. Ce dernier tapotait sa main du doigt, exprimant ainsi une impatience qui visiblement s'accroissait de seconde en seconde.

Docteur Malabre se mit à la hauteur d'Harry et posa une main chaleureuse sur son épaule.

— Harry, ces messieurs sont du Ministère, déclara-t-il. Ils sont là pour t'amener dans un autre endroit, un foyer où tu vas être chaleureusement accueilli…

A l'évocation d'un autre déménagement, Harry se recula, les sourcils froncés. Puis il s'avança et serra le corps du médecin dans ses petits bras, tentant de tout son possible de lui faire comprendre sa volonté de ne surtout pas partir. Il n'avait pas confiance en ces hommes d'allures si sévères. La main de Maladre ébouriffa ses cheveux déjà bien en l'air.

— Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, tout ira bien, tenta-t-il de le rassurer. J'aurais bien voulu mais je ne peux pas te garder ici. Tu ne dois pas avoir peur. Harry, regarde-moi.

Et il força le jeune garçon à se reculer pour le regarder dans les yeux.

— Tout ira bien, d'accord ? reprit le médecin. On ne te laissera jamais tomber.

De qui parlait exactement ce « On », Harry espérait en connaître la réponse mais il opina silencieusement de la tête et se tourna, le regard rempli d'appréhension vers les deux hommes. Le barbu tenta de lui sourire mais cela ne rassura pas pour autant l'élu qui alla se placer entre les deux hommes. Tous trois s'avancèrent vers la sortie et quittèrent la maison. Harry eut à peine le temps de regarder en arrière que le plus grand des deux sorciers l'obligea à entrer dans la voiture. De son jardin, Maladre le salua d'un signe de la main avant de s'empresser de rentrer chez lui.

Encore une fois, Harry voyait s'éloigner une demeure où il aurait bien souhaité rester.

De son côté, Maladre ne perdit pas une seconde. Vibrant de colère et d'inquiétude, il se hâta d'allumer sa cheminée, malgré la température agréable de sa maison, et de prononcer une formule. Les flammes remuèrent vivement et, peu après, il pouvait distinguer les bureaux du professeur Dumbledore.

— Albus ! Albus ! appela-t-il par la cheminée.

— Allons ! Ne serait-ce pas mon ami Théodore que j'entends crier si fort ? résonna la voix enjouée du professeur Dumbledore.

Celui-là même apparut dans son champ de vision, vêtu d'une longue robe de sorcier bleue recouverte d'étoiles argentées, et d'un chapeau assorti.

— Albus, il est important que je te parle ! C'est à propos d'Harry…

Quelques instants plus tard, Maladre mit fin à la conversation par cheminée et se recula, le visage toujours exprimant un profond désarroi. Il savait que son ami ferait tout pour régler cette histoire au clair, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de s'inquiéter. Le petit Harry avait déjà vécu trop de choses pour son âge, il méritait qu'on le laissât tranquille. Le médecin ignorait encore les dégâts psychologiques que toute cette histoire avait engendrés dans l'esprit du petit garçon.

Dumbledore allait devoir faire vite.

* * *

Le voyage dura bien trois heures avant que le véhicule ne se garât dans la grande ville qu'était Londres. Harry quitta la voiture ainsi que les deux hommes venaient de le lui ordonner. Puis, le plus grand le tira sans ménagement par le bras, le forçant à avancer. Ils contournèrent un amas d'immeubles pour se retrouver dans une petite ruelle où ils s'engouffrèrent dans une cabine téléphonique. Harry se demanda comment ils arrivaient à tenir dans un si étroit lieu sans pour autant se sentir trop serrés. La question qui le taraudait le plus était surtout de comprendre ce qu'ils faisaient là. Que pouvaient-ils espérer à attendre là dans cette cabine ?

Finalement, le moustachu attrapa le combiner et le porta à son oreille alors que ses doigts se mirent à tripoter les touches. Pourquoi fallait-il donc qu'ils attendent tous au même endroit ?

— Teddy Gan. Ministère de la Magie. Missive urgente n°125, dossier A950.

Harry ne comprit pas le charabia de ce « Teddy Gan », mais tiqua sur le terme de « Magie ». A cet instant, il écarquilla les yeux. La magie ? De la véritable magie ? Il frissonna tandis qu'il se remémorait les conséquences que ce terme avait pour lui. Instinctivement, il s'agrippa au vêtement du moustachu – de loin celui qui lui paraissait le plus sécurisant puis finit par le lâcher, malgré son corps qui tremblait encore.

— Allons, n'ais pas peur ! réagit Teddy d'une voix forte et rieuse. Ce n'est pas douloureux.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de réagir que le sol s'ébranla doucement avant qu'ils ne se mettent à tomber ! Harry s'appuya sur la vitre qu'il ne sentit pas bouger avant de se rendre compte qu'ils descendaient lentement vers des profondeurs inconnues. Devant lui, le goudron disparaissait au-dessus de sa tête pour ne laisser qu'un champ de vision opaque et sombre.

De la magie ! Harry sentit son cœur battre à vive allure tandis qu'il continuait d'observer l'obscurité avec ahurissement. Ses yeux brillaient tandis que dans sa tête, il se répétait qu'il n'avait jamais été fou, ni rien d'autres qu'on le traitait, mais victime de phénomènes magiques.

Une porte apparut alors devant eux et grinça lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit. Et, oh ! Surprise, Harry et les deux hommes tombèrent dans une vaste salle. Elle s'étendait très haut et très loin et était remplie de fauteuils, comme si une partie servait de salle d'attendre. Il y avait également un large comptoir rond derrière lequel des hôtesses se tenaient, travaillant sur on ne savait trop quoi. Harry resta émerveillé par ce qu'il voyait. Des milliers d'hiboux traversaient la pièce à différentes hauteurs, devenant parfois dangereux pour les plus grands. Un flot continu de personnes véhiculaient dans la pièce. Quelques uns allèrent s'asseoir sur les sièges de la partie attente, où quelques plantes égayaient la pièce ainsi que des tableaux où les occupants vaquaient à leurs occupations comme s'ils étaient vivants.

— Allez, avance ! grogna le grand en le poussant par l'épaule.

Harry avança sans arrêter de regarder de droite et de gauche. A chaque instant, il découvrait quelque chose de nouveau, de magique. Ce mot résonnait dans sa tête avec douceur et enchantement. Comme s'il venait de quitter la terre pour changer de monde. Ils entrèrent dans un couloir pour atteindre un ascenseur dans lequel ils entrèrent ainsi que d'autres personnes étranges et des hiboux au-dessus de leur tête. Certains jetaient des coups d'œil inquiets vers les volatiles. En regardant le sol, Harry comprit pourquoi. Tous craignaient que les hiboux ne leur fissent don de leur excrément. Et puis, Harry écouta les conversations. Toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres. Une évoquait la présence de géants dans le nord de la Finlande et où, apparemment, des tensions entre des clans seraient apparues. Une femme discutait d'un décret sur l'application des sorts usagers. Mais ce qui intrigua le plus le jeune garçon, c'était la conversation de deux personnes à l'allure mystérieuse. Ils évoquaient à voix basse un drame survenu dans une ville du Surrey, non loin de Little Whinging où Harry avait vécu jusque-là… et dont il refusa de se remémorer. Harry tenta d'en entendre plus, mais les paroles de deux hommes étaient incompréhensibles pour la plupart. Harry distinguait bien les mots, mais il était incapable de vraiment les relier entre eux. Cela ne prenait pas de sens.

A chaque arrêt, des personnes entraient et ressortaient. Ils finirent eux aussi par quitter l'ascenseur et entrer dans un long couloir. Teddy Gan saluait avec entrain les personnes qu'il croisait, s'enquêtant de leur santé et de celle de leur famille. Quant à l'autre, il inclinait seulement la tête, les lèvres pincées. A leur passage, Harry voyait bien qu'on le dévisageait. Quelques personnes se penchèrent pour mieux le voir. D'autres chuchotaient quelque chose à l'oreille de leur voisin. Harry entendit plusieurs fois cette même question quitter la bouche de plusieurs : « C'est lui ? C'est bien lui ? » Tous ne revenaient pas de le voir, et Harry se demandait bien pour quelles raisons sa présence semblait si extraordinaire alors que, de tout ce qu'il voyait, il se sentait pour du moins le plus normal d'entre tous.

Il suffisait de se demander par quel miracle, après être descendu si profondément sous terre, les fenêtres donnaient toujours sur un ciel encombré de nuages.

— Arthur, je l'ai amené, déclara Teddy à un homme de grande taille, rouquin, à l'air sympathique.

Celui-ci écarquilla des yeux et tressauta sur place alors que l'excitation le gagnait. Un sourire immense envahit ses lèvres alors que ses yeux se posaient sur Harry. Il se leva et vint lui serrer la main, comme si l'enfant avait été une grande personne.

— Bonjour Harry Potter, je m'appelle Arthur Weasley et je vais m'occuper de toi à partir de maintenant. Tu vas venir séjourner chez moi, tu verras, ce sera très amusant !

— Chez vous ? s'étonna Teddy. Mais je croyais que…

— Le plan a changé, répondit Arthur avec enthousiasme. Albus Dumbledore vient tout juste de passer – il était sacrément furieux ! Et j'ai reçu l'ordre d'accueillir l'élu.

— Incroyable, souffla le grand aux regards d'acier en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi Albus aurait-il son mot à dire là-dedans ? Le Ministère a toute son autorité pour décider de ce qui est bon ou ce qui ne l'est pas sur nos concitoyens sorciers !

Harry nota immédiatement l'emploi du mot « sorcier ». Voilà donc à qui il avait affaire ! Des sorciers, des êtres doués pour la magie. Et lui, cet homme, Arthur, l'avait appelé « l'élu ». Que voulait-il dire ? Les hommes commençaient à s'échauffer un peu. Arthur clamait que cet Albus Dumbledore – quel nom étrange ! – avait toute l'autorité sur ce genre de décisions, et toute la sagesse pour savoir ce qui était juste, tandis que l'autre clamait qu'un directeur d'école n'avait pas son mot à dire dans les affaires politiques du monde magique.

— Cela suffit ! intervint Teddy d'une voix forte. Vous allez vous disputer encore longtemps ? Ce que je comprends pour ma part, c'est que le Ministre a accepté la solution de Dumbledore. Donc, l'un comme l'autre, vous avez tous les deux tords et raisons, à la fois. Et de toute façon, cela ne sert à rien de se disputer pour quelque chose qui a déjà été décidée ! Arthur, je te confie l'enfant. J'ai toute confiance en Molly, je suis certain qu'elle saura s'en occuper comme de ses propres enfants.

— Merci Teddy, acquiesça Arthur, néanmoins un peu penaud.

L'autre « sorcier » grogna mais ne dit rien et repartit d'un pas furieux hors des bureaux, suivi par Teddy qui adressa un large salut à Harry avant de s'en aller. Le garçon regarda le rouquin avec appréhension. Qu'allait-il se passer à présent ? Cet homme était-il vraiment prêt à l'accueillir ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas autorisé à rester auprès du médecin ? Il n'osa pas poser aucune question. En fait, il n'osa pas parler du tout. Arthur Weasley soupira de soulagement après le départ des deux hommes.

— Je n'ai rien contre Rowle mais parfois, il a le don de m'énerver ! commenta-t-il pour lui-même avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Harry, son visage reprenant des airs chaleureux. Bon, mon petit, je ne peux pas te ramener chez moi tout de suite, j'ai encore beaucoup de travail à faire avant cela alors… et bien, tu peux toujours t'installer sur mon bureau et t'occuper un peu ? Tu aimerais peut-être lire ? dessiner ? Que voudrais-tu faire en attendant ?

Harry haussa les épaules. Arthur sembla embêté. Puis, une idée lui vint.

— Est-ce que tu connais Mordibus Floy ? lui demanda-t-il, excité.

Harry secoua la tête négativement. Le visage du rouquin s'illumina.

— Très bien ! Alors… attends-moi là juste un petit instant, je reviens !

Et tout aussitôt, il s'en alla. Harry n'était pas très à l'aise dans ces bureaux. Surtout que les personnes qui y travaillaient ne cessaient de le dévisager et de chuchoter, encore. Il s'avança alors vers la table près de laquelle cet Arthur Weasley était assis, et s'y installa. Il observa ce qui s'y trouvait. Immédiatement, un morceau de journal attira son attention, en particulier les photos qui y étaient rajoutées. Celles-ci se mouvaient à la manière des tableaux qu'il avait vu dans la maison du… de quoi d'ailleurs ? Qui était son sauveur dangereux et pourtant serviable ? Harry l'ignorait toujours.

Il essaya de lire le titre de la première page. Il avait appris à lire un an plus tôt mais c'était encore un peu difficile de lire avec fluidité et, surtout, de tout comprendre. Cependant, il parvint à distinguer ceci : « Une partie de chasse qui se tourne en véritable carnage. » De ce qu'il lut ensuite, il n'en comprit que les mots qu'on lui disait régulièrement et des termes qui figuraient sur des contes que sa tante récitait à son fils.

«_ Guildford a subi, hier, la plus grosse attaque de vampires recensée depuis un bon centenaire. La dernière remonte en 1890, dans la ville de Manchester, et avait causé la mort de plus d'une centaine de personnes. Aujourd'hui, on recense à Guildford la mort de cent vingt-sept personnes, dont treize enfants de moins de seize ans.  
» Les habitants, terrifiés, ont retrouvé ce matin les corps de leurs voisins, de leurs amis et même aussi de leurs familles. Les corps montrent clairement que le nombre de vampires était conséquent. Mais certains se retrouvent dans un tel état que les experts ont du mal à déterminer s'ils ont été tués par un vampire ou par un loup garou.  
» « C'est une chose que l'on n'a encore jamais rencontrée. Si les loups garous et les vampires, qui sont les ennemis les plus mondialement reconnus, se mettent à chasser ensemble, le monde vivant peut se mettre à trembler, » commente un expert en comportement de créatures magiques. Il explique également que cette attaque est en fait ce que les vampires appellent une « partie de chasse ». Ce jeu mortel… _»

Harry arrêta sa tentative de lecture. Il n'avait pas compris grand-chose, juste qu'un évènement grave s'était produit. Il comprenait le mot « mort », on le lui avait enseigné quand il avait posé des questions sur ses parents. Et puis le mot « vampire », il l'avait déjà entendu de la bouche de sa tante qui narrait à son oncle un film qu'elle avait vu récemment. Ce mot résonna en lui et soudain, il repensa à son sauveur. D'un coup, l'enfant fut persuadé que les deux allaient de paire. Oui, c'était forcément ça.

— Je suis revenu, déclara la voix douce et chantonnant d'Arthur Weasley derrière lui.

Harry se retourna vers le sorcier et observa l'énorme livre qu'il portait sous le bras.

— Je t'ai apporté quelque chose pour t'occuper, affirma le sorcier en soulevant le livre devant lui avec difficulté. Ce n'est pas Mordibus Floy, malheureusement, je ne l'ai pas trouvé, mais, en tout cas, ça pourra peut-être te plaire ! Je crois savoir que tu n'as jamais été vraiment en contact avec le monde sorcier, n'est-ce pas ? Albus Dumbledore m'a beaucoup parlé de toi…

Encore cet Albus Dumbledore, nota Harry. Mais comment un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas pouvait-il avoir à dire à son sujet ?

— Qui… hésita Harry, et devant le grand sourire encourageant du sorcier, il continua : C'est qui Albus Dumbledore ?

— Oh ! Tu ne le sais pas ? s'étonna Arthur Weasley. Bien sûr ! Suis-je bête ! Albus Dumbledore est le plus grand sorcier que le monde magique connaisse en ce jour. Il est le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie, nommée Poudlard. C'est un homme bon et sage. Il était très proche de tes parents, il me semble.

Le regard d'Harry brilla à l'évocation de ses parents.

— C'était des personnes charmantes, se rappela Arthur Weasley.

— Vous les connaissez ? interrogea Harry, avec curiosité.

— Un peu, sourit le sorcier. Ils entraient en première année quand j'étais déjà en dernière année du collège – à Poudlard, rajouta-t-il. Et puis, on s'est battu ensemble quelques années après… La voix d'Arthur Weasley s'étrangla et il se reprit en toussotant : Mais je ne les ai jamais connus autant que je l'aurais souhaité. Nous avons, disons, un peu manqué l'occasion de le faire. Mais tes parents, c'est une chose que je peux te certifier, étaient des gens très biens ! Ils étaient généreux, forts et très intelligents.

Harry esquissa un timide sourire teinté de tristesse. Pourtant, il était heureux de rencontrer enfin quelqu'un qui ait connu ses parents et qui n'en dît pas du mal, comme son oncle et, surtout, sa tante. Finalement, rattrapé par son travail, il laissa Harry avec un énorme bouquin qui traitait des créatures magiques.

— Je l'ai piqué au département des Créatures Magiques, chuchota-t-il à l'oreille d'Harry avec un air conspirateur. Mais ça restera entre nous.

— D'accord, avait répondu timidement Harry.

Puis Arthur avait repris son travail qui paraissait consister à faire d'innombrables allers et retours dans d'autres bureaux. Parfois même, Arthur laissait Harry pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes et revenait essoufflé. D'autres fois, il soufflait fort en se passant une main sur le visage. Harry voyait bien que ce qu'il faisait le torturait. Quand il croisait son regard, le sorcier lui souriait en lui lançant des blagues ou en lui parlant un peu de la magie, du monde sorcier, mais aussi, et surtout, du monde moldu qu'il trouvait fascinant. Il lui posait des questions sur le sujet et écoutait Harry lui répondre avec délectation. Le héro n'avait jamais croisé quelqu'un qui puisse s'émerveiller d'un simple tire-bouchon.

— Bon ! s'exclama Arthur en s'étirant. Je prends une pause-déjeuner, qu'en dis-tu mon petit ? Tu as faim ?

Harry acquiesça vigoureusement, son estomac grognait depuis bien trente minutes. Il laissa alors son livre de côté et Arthur ses dossiers puis quand tous deux eurent enfilé leur veste, ils se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur où Arthur eut la malchance de recevoir les excréments d'un hibou.

— Foutus volatiles, s'énerva-t-il en étalant la tache avec un mouchoir alors qu'il essayait de l'essuyer. Ca fait des années que je me bas contre leur emploi, mais bientôt, crois-moi, Harry, bientôt arrivera le jour de la révolution des hiboux !

Harry écouta l'enthousiaste Arthur avec plaisir. Durant tous le trajet, le sorcier lui posa multiples questions sur l'univers moldu et Harry s'amusait à lui répondre. Il ne posa, quant à lui, aucune question sur le monde magique. Il avait hâte de le découvrir par lui-même. Être hébergé par une famille de magiciens, il allait forcément rencontrer des tas de phénomènes extraordinaires.

— Rectifions tout de suite cette erreur, bonhomme ! réagit Arthur d'un ton qui tenait plus de la taquinerie que de la colère. Nous autres ne sommes pas des magiciens. Les moldus peuvent l'être, des fois, mais nous, non. Nous sommes des sorciers.

Harry et Arthur descendirent de la voiture de fonction dans une grande rue de Londres bondée en cette heure de la journée. Arthur prit la main d'Harry pour plus de sûreté et ils pénétrèrent la masse de gens pressés. Le petit garçon observa le dos de son nouveau protecteur et le trouva rassurant, bienveillant. Dans son cœur, un brun d'espoir naquit.

Ils arrivèrent devant un étroit immeuble qu'Harry n'aperçut que bien après qu'ils se soient arrêtés et qu'Arthur l'eût tiré vers la porte délabrée. L'endroit ne donnait pas envie d'y entrer, mais Arthur ouvrit la porte et tous deux pénétrèrent à l'intérieur d'une petite salle d'un pub miteux. Harry écarquilla les yeux en apercevant des objets qui volaient de-ci et de-là. Des tasses allèrent se poser devant des clients vêtus d'étranges vêtements – des robes et des capes, pour la grande majorité dont les hommes faisaient également partis — des verres se remplirent tout seuls de boissons alcoolisées qu'Harry supposa être une sorte de bière plus épaisse et plus sombre, d'autres étaient limpides comme de l'eau, mais à la couleur des joues de ceux qui les buvaient, ce n'était certainement pas de l'eau.

— Bonjour Tom ! lança Arthur à un homme au visage ridé et au dos voûté.

Quand celui-ci lui répondit, il laissa voir l'intérieur de sa bouche édentée. Harry camoufla une grimace.

— Nous sommes là pour déjeuner, tu aurais une table pour nous ? demanda Arthur.

— Bien sûr, bien sûr, à l'arrière salle, comme d'habitude, grommela Tom qui dévisageait Harry. Il ne te ressemble pas celui-là, remarqua-t-il.

— Ah non ! Ce n'est pas un de mes fils, rigola Arthur. Je crois que pour le moment, Molly et moi, allons nous contenter de nos six fils et de notre fille, Ginny. On va héberger ce petit pendant quelques temps, cela fera très plaisir à Ron. On prendra deux menus du jour et deux bièraubeurres.

— Très bien.

Le regard du barman ne quitta pas Harry jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent dans un petit couloir où ils montèrent quatre marches avant d'atteindre l'arrière salle, elle aussi bondée de sorciers qui déjeunaient. L'endroit était plus ensoleillé et bien plus accueillant que le bar. Les deux nouveaux arrivants s'installèrent à table.

— C'est qui Ron ? demanda Harry.

— Mon sixième fils, répondit Arthur, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il a ton âge. Je suis certain que vous vous entendrez très bien ! C'est un bon garçon.

Harry essaya d'imaginer Ron en une forme d'Arthur Weasley miniature.

— Pourquoi on me regarde ? interrogea-t-il par la suite, changeant de sujet.

Arthur s'éclaircit la gorge, embarrassé. Il observa autour de lui pour voir si quelqu'un pouvait l'entendre et il lui expliqua plus bas :

— C'est parce que dans le monde sorcier, tout le monde connaît ta famille.

— Pourquoi ? répéta Harry sans comprendre.

— Oui, confirma Arthur. Les Potter sont une vieille famille sorcière et tes parents étaient très appréciés de leur vivant.

— Pourquoi ?

— Comment t'expliquer ? Quand tu es né, il y a un vilain sorcier qui voulait faire du mal à beaucoup de personnes. Aux sorciers mais aussi aux moldus…

— Des moldus ?

— Ah, oui, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est. Les moldus sont des personnes qui n'ont pas de pouvoir magique.

— Comme ma tante et mon oncle ? et mon cousin ?

— Euh, oui, c'est ça.

— Pourquoi il voulait leur faire du mal, le sorcier ?

— Parce qu'il n'aimait pas les moldus…

— Pourquoi ?

Arthur soupira. Si Harry l'interrompait ainsi, il n'était pas prêt d'en terminer.

— Il se sentait supérieur à eux parce que, lui, était un sorcier. Il réunit autour de lui d'autres sorciers puissants qui partageaient son avis et ils commencèrent à faire beaucoup de mal à beaucoup de monde. On les appelait les Mangemorts.

— Ils mangeaient les morts ?

Les yeux du garçon s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'il s'imaginait avec dégoût ce que cela pouvait donner. Bien sûr, dans la tête d'un enfant de sept ans, les images étaient très caricaturées, si bien que cela ne pouvait l'effrayer, tout juste le répugner. Arthur, lui, ria doucement de la traduction d'Harry.

— Non, non, ils ne les mangeaient pas, rectifia-t-il. Mais ils leur faisaient du mal. Si mal que beaucoup d'entre eux n'ont pas survécu.

— Et mes parents ? C'était des Mangemorts ?

— Non !

Sans s'en rendre compte, Arthur s'était mis à crier, si bien que toute la salle se tourna vers eux. Arthur s'excusa auprès de tous en inclinant plusieurs fois la tête et se retourna ensuite vers Harry.

— Mon garçon, tes parents étaient sans doute les êtres les plus adorables et les plus courageux qu'on eût pu connaître ! Et c'est au contraire parce qu'ils étaient si gentils qu'ils se sont battus contre les méchants jusqu'à en mourir…

Harry laissa tomber la fourchette avec laquelle il jouait. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand avant que ses sourcils ne se fronçassent et qu'il se recula sur sa chaise, la bouche ouverte.

— Mais non, c'est pas comme ça qu'ils sont morts, ils ont été tué dans un accident de voiture ! répliqua-t-il, la voix cassée.

Arthur regarda l'enfant avec compassion.

— C'est ce que ton oncle et ta tante t'ont dit ? demanda-t-il de sa voix la plus douce.

Harry opina du chef.

— Harry, tes parents ne sont pas morts dans une voiture, mais en véritables héros. Ils sont morts pour te sauver.

Les larmes se mirent à couler mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de s'en rendre tout à fait compte qu'Arthur le serrait déjà fort dans ses bras. Le petit garçon se laissa aller dans son étreinte et pleura.

Quelques heures plus tard, Arthur transplana devant la porte de sa maison avec Harry dans ses bras. La journée avait été éprouvante pour le petit garçon qui s'était endormi juste avant qu'Arthur n'eût fini de travailler. Le sorcier entra à l'intérieur du terrier et appela sa femme qui l'aida immédiatement à coucher l'enfant.

Molly observa le visage familier d'Harry, un sourire maternel sur le visage et de la compassion dans les yeux. Son instinct lui dictait qu'il lui faudrait beaucoup de patience pour panser les plais de son cœur mais elle était prête. Elle avait toujours été prête depuis le jour même où elle se découvrit enceinte de son premier fils.

— Bienvenue au Terrier, Harry Potter.


	9. Sauver l'enfant

**Sauver l'enfant**

Vamp la Soif parcourut le chemin qui menait à la porte d'entrée comme s'il s'agissait de faire un seul pas et vint tambouriner à la porte à grands coups secs. Il ne s'arrêta pas avant d'entendre le déclic d'une fenêtre et d'apercevoir à l'étage les volets s'ouvrir.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce vacarme ? entendit-il crier.

Mais tout de suite la voix s'étrangla quand les yeux du docteur Maladre se posèrent sur Vamp-la-Soif. Les volets claquèrent alors qu'il les refermait rapidement, d'une main tremblante. Les fenêtres s'entrechoquèrent et les bruits de pas s'éloignèrent un instant.

— Barthelemy, qu'est-ce qui se passe, bon sang ?

Emilien s'approcha en regardant autour de lui avec méfiance.

— Je t'avais dit de ne pas me suivre, lui reprocha Barthelemy sèchement. Cette histoire ne te regarde pas.

— Mais quelle histoire ? rétorqua Emilien. Tu vas m'expliquer un peu pourquoi nous avons voyagé trois nuits durant comme si on avait un lycanthrope qui nous traquait ?

Vamp-la-Soif le foudroya du regard mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître l'intérieur de la maison ainsi que le médecin, en peignoir. Quand ce dernier aperçut Emilien, la peur grandit dans son regard.

— Monsieur… Je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir votre, euh, visite. Comment… ?

— Tu connais ce vivant, Barth ? questionna Emilien, surpris.

— Où est-il ? interrogea Vamp-la-Soif, d'un ton brusque qui fit sursauter le médecin.

— Qui ? L'enfant ? Il est en sécurité, je vous l'ai déjà dit, on lui a trouvé un foyer d'accueil chaleureux qui pourra s'occuper de lui…

— Un enfant ? répéta Emilien, fronçant les sourcils. De quoi parle-t-il ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

— Où est-il ? tonna la voix du Vampire.

— Chez un ami de confiance, se borna à éluder le médecin qui, pourtant, tremblait comme une feuille. Je vous le répète : vous n'avez plus à vous inquiéter…

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer que Vamp-la-Soif s'était jeté sur lui, l'entraînant à l'intérieur de la maison en l'agrippant par le cou et en le poussant au centre de son salon avec une telle force que le médecin tomba à la renverse, manquant de se cogner contre le rebord de sa table basse. Se massant le cou, incrédule, il se releva à peine et dressa sa baguette devant lui pour se protéger. La porte d'entrée claqua doucement lorsqu'Emilien la ferma calmement et arriva ensuite dans la pièce, observant le vivant qui le menaçait de sa baguette. Il ricana.

— Vous, les sorciers, ne manquez pas d'air, je dois l'admettre, commenta-t-il avec amusement. Vous croyez sincèrement que votre magie puisse nous arrêter ? Vous vous défendez sans doute assez bien contre un seul vampire – quoi que déjà, il faudrait que vous fassiez preuve d'une certaine dextérité – mais de là à imaginer être de taille contre deux damnés, c'est une chose absurde, monsieur. Allons, rangez donc ce morceau de bois avant que vous ne vous blessiez vous-même.

— Je vous ai posé une question ! aboya Barthelemy qui s'approchait dangereusement du médecin. Répondez !

— Et moi, je vous ai répondu bien assez ! rétorqua Maladre dans un élan de courage qui s'évapora aussitôt lorsque Vamp-la-Soif grogna, dévoilant ses canines acérées. Que voulez-vous à Harry ? Lui faire subir le même sort que ces malheureux de Guildford ? Ces pauvres gamins à qui vous avez arraché la vie…

— Fermez-la !

Docteur Maladre trembla à l'injection de Vamp-la-Soif. Le visage de ce dernier confirmait ses doutes : le vampire n'était pas insensible à ses accusations. Le dégoût qui se reflétait dans son regard et la grimace sur ses lèvres montraient que le médecin avait visé juste.

— Mécréant, grogna l'autre vampire. Sachez que Barth…

— Emilien ! le coupa Vamp-la-Soif sévèrement. Laisse-nous.

— Tu es sûr ? insista-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

Barthelemy se tourna vers lui d'un mouvement brusque et Emilien eut un mouvement de recul. Levant les mains en l'air en signe de reddition, il pivota non sans jeter un regard amusé et sadique vers le médecin et quitta la pièce, puis la maison. Quand il fut certain que son compagnon s'était assez éloigné, Barthelemy se retourna vers le médecin et tenta de se détendre. Dans cette posture agressive, il n'arrivera certainement pas à le convaincre de l'aider à retrouver l'enfant.

— Je ne lui veux aucun mal, s'obligea-t-il à déclarer. Je veux juste le retrouver.

— Mais, pourquoi ? demanda le médecin qui nota la différence d'attitude du vampire, sans pour autant baisser sa garde. N'est-ce pas vous-même qui m'avez fortement incité à éloigner Harry au plus vite et au plus loin de vous ?

— C'est ce que je vous ai demandé, acquiesça le vampire. Mais, aujourd'hui, je vous demande où il est.

Le médecin observa longtemps Vamp-la-Soif qui ne détacha pas ses yeux des siens. On y découvrait une profondeur aussi noire qu'indécelable. En cet instant, Maladre fut persuadé que, même morts, les vampires conservaient leur âme. Mais ce vampire-là possédait quelque chose d'unique qui le rendait fascinant, magnifique. Maladre eut grand mal à se défaire de l'attirance maléfique que le vampire avait sur lui. Il n'ignorait cependant pas à quoi servait ce charme démoniaque.

— Non, finit-il enfin par déclarer.

— Non ? répéta Barthelemy, stupéfait.

— Non, je ne vous dirai pas où se trouve l'enfant, expliqua le médecin. Je crois que plus encore pour le petit, c'est pour votre bien. Le désir…

Vamp-la-Soif laissa un cri de rage jaillir de sa bouche alors qu'il se jetait une fois de plus sur le médecin pour le renverser avant de le maintenir à terre, des doigts de fer enserrant sa gorge.

— Que savez-vous du désir ? Que savez-vous de moi ? gueula-t-il, crachant sa fureur. Je n'ai aucun conseil à recevoir de vous et je n'attends pas que vous m'autorisiez à avoir ce que je vous ai poliment demandé. Je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on me contredise et encore moins qu'on me refuse un service. J'aurais pu vous étriper l'instant où vous aviez soigné le petit et j'ai été assez bon pour vous laisser la vie alors que vous auriez pu dévoiler ma présence en ces lieux. Je vous ai traité en égal en vous demandant plus qu'en exigeant votre collaboration. Et je n'ai aucun plaisir à converser de ce qui est bien et ce qui est mal avec vous, ignorant ! Et, croyez-moi, vous tirer cette information sera bien plus facile par la force que par votre simple volonté. Je vous ai assuré de ma bonne foi et de la vie de cet enfant. Je ne peux en faire plus, alors à présent, je vous laisse en décider. Soit vous répondez à la simple question que j'ai posée, soit vous allez connaître l'enfer dans lequel je baigne depuis des centenaires. Alors !

Quelques instants plus tard, Vamp-la-Soif repartait déjà sur la route, bientôt rejoint par Emilien, qui n'hésita pas à le humer, espérant sans doute sentir l'odeur d'un vampire récemment rassasié. Il fallait dire qu'ayant tenu à accompagner son ami, Emilien ne s'était pas nourri depuis plus de trois jours et la faim commençait à se faire ressentir.

— Comment se fait-il que je sens en toi la même faim qui me taraude, mon ami ? demanda-t-il en posant une main sur l'épaule de Barth.

Face au silence de celui-ci, Emilien soupira avec agacement.

— Ne me dis pas que tu l'as laissé vivre ?

— Je l'ai laissé vivre, répondit-il, impassible.

— Barth ! s'insurgea Emilien.

Il arrêta de marcher et regarda Vamp-la-Soif.

— Oublies-tu donc qui tu es ?

Barthelemy s'immobilisa à son tour. Puis il se retourna vers Emilien.

— Au contraire, je n'ai jamais été plus certain de qui j'étais, déclara-t-il d'une voix grave.

Emilien ne paraissait pas comprendre.

— Je dois y aller et je te demanderai, en toute amitié, de me laisser régler cette histoire seul.

Les deux vampires s'observèrent. Barthelemy paraissait fatigué, au bord de l'assèchement, mais déterminé. Quant à Emilien, il finit par hausser les épaules et s'en retourner sur ses pas.

— Je ne comptais pas te suivre, Barth, déclara-t-il. Il y a encore une partie de chasse qui m'attend.

Il lui adressa un large geste de la main avant de s'en aller en sifflotant.

* * *

Vamp-la-Soif avait beau être résistant, il sentait la fatigue due à la course de trois nuits affaiblir sa résistance et la soif qu'il ressentait depuis lors grandissait à chaque instant. Il savait qu'il lui faudrait s'abreuver très vite s'il voulait pouvoir voyager efficacement, aussi il se mit d'abord en quête d'une proie. Ce ne fut pas une épreuve difficile. La ville, en son absence, avait repris ses habitudes et le week-end étant arrivé, il croisa quelques personnes sur son chemin qui riait, chantait, s'extasiait en discutant d'un film, d'une pièce ou d'un concert dont ils sortaient.

Il finit par trouver la victime parfaite. Bien sûr, tout autre vampire que lui la trouverait un peu dépassée. Mais c'était là une chose dont il ne se préoccupait pas puisqu'au contraire, il en raffolait la saveur et le goût pigmentée par une vie bien consumée.

Il alla à sa rencontre.

— Madame, auriez-vous besoin d'aide ? demanda-t-il galamment, se penchant comme pour effectuer une révérence respectueuse. Les rues sont dangereuses pour une femme de votre âge, accepteriez-vous que je vous accompagne jusqu'à ce que vous soyez à l'abri ?

Troublée, la vieille femme regarda le vampire sans rien dire pour finalement se sentir flattée d'une pareille attention et d'accepter son offre. Aussitôt, Barthelemy se conduisit en parfait gentleman, proposant de lui porter le sac, de la protéger des routes, lui tenant même la conversation. Ils parlèrent de son époque, de ses souvenirs de jeunesse. La vieille femme ne sembla même pas s'apercevoir que Barthelemy était capable de lui décrire des choses qu'à son âge il n'aurait pas pu vivre. Elle était totalement sous le charme.

Ils arrivèrent près de chez elle, dans un endroit calme et sombre. Vamp-la-Soif sentit son instinct de vampire gronder et il le laissa faire. A sa guise…

* * *

Trois nuits plus tard, il fouillait la campagne au peigne fin. Il savait que la maison qu'il cherchait devait être proche. Il était en haut d'une colline et apercevait une maison non loin de là mais il ne voulait pas s'en approcher. Se faire remarquer n'était sans doute pas le meilleur moyen d'approcher l'enfant. Il décida donc de contourner le foyer en descendant de la colline.

Derrière lui, on ne voyait déjà plus la maison quand il entendit un hurlement qui ferait glacer le sang à n'importe qui et au son duquel son corps tout entier se tendit. Il huma l'air profondément et y découvrit la présence de la peur mais surtout, surtout, d'un lycanthrope. Des jets de lumière traversèrent le ciel, décidant Barthelemy d'agir.

— Ronald ! entendait-il crier. Ronald ! _Molly, mets Harry à l'abri ! _

Au nom d'Harry, il accéléra. En face de lui, un énorme lycanthrope tournait en rond autour d'un homme rouquin qui le maintenait à distance en continuant d'appeler « Ronald ! » à tout va. En s'approchant, Vamp-la-Soif aperçut qui était ce Ronald. Un petit garçon, rouquin, qui n'était sans doute pas plus âgé qu'Harry. Celui-là était terrifié, à quelques distances de son père et du loup qu'il observait, tétanisé. L'homme lui hurlait de s'approcher doucement tout en jetant des sorts entre le garçon et le loup.

Mais comme Barthelemy s'en doutait, le lycanthrope n'avait que faire des sorts qui ne lui feraient que peu de mal. Il s'efforça de presser encore plus l'allure. Avec un peu de chance, la surprise lui donnerait l'avantage… Il se jeta sur le loup au moment même où celui-ci bondissait sur le pauvre enfant qui n'eut même pas le réflexe de s'accroupir.

Les deux créatures boulèrent ensemble, les deux faisant claquer leurs dents acérées, furieux chacun de la présence ennemie de l'autre. Barthelemy arracha de ses doigts fins des touffes épaisses de poil, arrachant une légère plainte à son adversaire qui profita d'un bref instant où leurs corps s'écartaient pour bondir sur lui et le faire rouler sur le dos tandis qu'il prenait l'avantage. Le vampire arrondit son dos et profita de l'élan pour projeter son corps derrière lui en effectuant une pirouette. Il donna également un coup de pied à la gueule du loup.

Il se releva et fit face à son adversaire qui avait presque oublié les deux humains. Barthelemy eut tout juste le temps de voir le père se précipiter sur son fils pour le tirer loin de leur combat avant que le loup ne lançât une autre attaque que Vamp-la-Soif eut bien du mal à esquiver. Quand le lycanthrope atterrit de son saut, il observa le vampire. Il semblait sourire.

Barthelemy, lui, grimaçait tandis qu'il voyait une profonde entaille se rajouter aux autres sur son épaule. La douleur lancinante eut pour effet de le rendre encore plus fou de rage et son visage bientôt se déforma pour montrer sa réelle nature. Les dents bien voyantes, il s'élança contre le loup.

Le combat fut rude et assez long car les deux créatures étaient de forces égales, bien que basées sur différentes qualités. Ils avaient tous deux la vitesse en commun, mais le loup excellait en agilité. Il pouvait rebondir sur ses pattes avec légèreté qui renforçait sa dextérité, et tout son corps formait en soi une arme. Ses griffes pouvaient lacérer la chair de Vampire quand ses crocs ne parvenaient pas à l'atteindre. Sa queue fouettait aussi durement que si elle avait été de fer. Quant au vampire, il était plus précis, plus mesuré, plus analyste. Il pressentait au mieux les prochaines attaques pour les anticiper et attaquer en même temps. De plus, il pouvait agripper de ses mains de fer le loup pour le projeter ou lui arracher l'oreille, lui arrachant un hurlement morbide.

Le loup enrageait, il agitait sa tête dans tous les sens, répondant son sang autour de lui. Vamp-la-Soif se mordait la langue jusqu'au sang pour éviter de penser à la douleur qui l'assaillait à chacun de ses mouvements. Tous deux s'observèrent avec une concentration rare et une détermination égale. La tension n'était plus palpable mais insupportable. Les spectateurs, apeurés, sentaient que l'issue se rapprochait. Les deux ennemis se fatiguaient, bientôt un des deux déclarera forfait ou bien mourra.

Barthelemy sentait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Il s'était nourri deux nuits plus tôt et si cela suffisait en temps normal pour lui donner une certaine énergie, cela devenait vite limité lorsqu'il s'agissait de se battre contre un loup, surtout de cette envergure. Pourtant, il avait l'indéniable avantage d l'expérience. Si Barthelemy souffrait de son éternité, les lycanthropes avaient le défaut de se transformer en son autre forme lorsque la fatigue était trop grande. Cela agissait de deux façons : si le lycanthrope-humain se rendait au bord de l'épuisement, il redevenait loup et hibernait, mais si le lycanthrope était déjà dans sa forme loup, l'inverse se produisait. Et c'était exactement ce à quoi Barthelemy voulait le mener. Une fois humain, son adversaire n'aura guère de chance de l'emporter.

Le loup chargea. L'ultime attaque. Barthelemy ne chercha même pas à l'esquiver. Il attendit que le loup fusse totalement sur lui, il sentit ses griffes déchirer ses vêtements, lui lacérer la peau, et il l'attrapa par la peau de la nuque avant de se balancer en arrière de toutes ses forces, à la manière d'une prise de catch. Leurs os craquèrent quand le choc se produisit mais à la différence de Vamp-la-Soif qui n'en souffrait que passagèrement, le loup venait de perdre tout moyen de se mouvoir. Il hurla à l'agonie alors que la transformation se faisait. Même Barthelemy ne supporta pas de l'entendre et s'efforça de boucher ses oreilles au mieux, encore cloué au sol par le choc.

Il finit néanmoins par se relever. Il se tourna vers le loup devenu un homme blond et dont les traits étaient encore restés juvéniles.

— Tu es sacrément jeune, remarqua alors Vamp-la-Soif. Et déjà si fort…

Il n'étendit pas très longtemps sa réflexion avant d'en finir avec le lycanthrope. Puis, il s'écarta du lieu et se laissa tomber sur le sol. Bien qu'il vînt de se dépêtrer, il se sentait harassé et les blessures aggravaient son cas. Le poison des lycanthropes bien que non mortel pour eux rendait la guérison plus difficile. Il laissa un râle rageur quitter sa gorge. Si prêt du but et pourtant, il y avait de fortes chances pour que les sorciers ne l'achevassent. Avec l'attaque de Guildford, il se doutait qu'ils le feraient sans doute avec plaisir.

Il s'étendit sur le sol, l'énergie de son corps à son plus bas niveau et il ferma un instant les yeux.

* * *

— C'est de la folie !

Les voix se disputaient, l'empêchant de se reposer. Vamp-la-Soif avait eu la bonne intuition de faire semblant d'être inconscient lorsqu'il avait senti des personnes s'approcher. Il se trouvait à présent dans un lit, sans doute à l'intérieur de la maison. Pour cela, il donnait raison à la femme, une certaine Molly. L'amener en ces lieux, si proche de l'odeur de toute la ribambelle d'enfants, était une chose extrêmement dangereuse. Il se demanda ce qui avait poussé cet homme à le ramener chez lui et à panser ses plaies (il avait même tenté de les refermer par magie, ce qui s'était révélé vain). Mais à cette question, il repensait à ce qui l'avait entraîné, lui, à sauver l'enfant, alors que rien ne le prédisposait à le faire, et il savait qu'aucun mot ne saurait l'expliquer clairement. Le père de famille, comme lui, se devait de le faire, pour lui-même aussi, sans doute.

Il se releva sans peine. Une journée et une nuit s'étaient passées depuis qu'on l'avait amené ici. Malgré sa soif, il se sentait bien. Dormir ne faisait pas partie des fonctionnalités usuelles d'un vampire mais se reposer avait permis à son corps de réparer ses blessures, ou plutôt de les rafistoler. Les volets avaient beau être fermés, des fins rayons de soleil réussissaient à s'infiltrer dans la pièce éclairant par là un grenier aménagé en chambre. C'était une chambre d'enfant. Des posters d'idoles des jeunes se trouvaient sur les murs ainsi que de Quidditch. Quelques jouets, plus vieux les uns que les autres, étaient réunis dans un coin de la pièce. Deux lits avaient été alignés pour lui permettre de dormir.

On avait du déménager les enfants ailleurs car la maison, à l'exception de bruits de vaisselle plus bas, était silencieuse. Leurs odeurs, cependant, étaient restées intactes donnant un mélange exquis pour l'odorat de Barthelemy. Coincé dans la maison pour le reste de la journée, le Vampire hésita à se montrer. Il n'eut pas le temps de trancher que la porte s'ouvrit. Le père de famille sursauta quand il s'aperçut que son hôte était éveillé. Il s'apprêta à parler quand Vamp-la-Soif le devança :

— Êtes-vous Arthur Weasley, du Ministère de la Magie ?

— Euh, oui, oui, c'est bien moi, répondit-il, surpris. Nous connaitrions-nous ?

— Non, déclara le vampire clairement. Seulement, je connais Harry Potter et je suis là pour le prendre avec moi.


	10. La force des enfants

**La force des enfants**

— Je vous préviens, si vous tentez quoi que ce soit… menaça Arthur.

— Vous n'y pourrez rien, rétorqua froidement Vamp-la-Soif. Mais je vous assure que je ne veux aucun mal à Harry.

Arthur soupira et finit par toquer à la porte de la maison que Barthelemy avait évitée en venant. Un homme vint leur ouvrir. Il avait des cheveux blancs, mi-long, et souffrait d'un léger strabisme.

— Ah ! Arthur, tu viens chercher tes enfants ? demanda-t-il avant d'apercevoir Barthelemy. Merlin ! Serait-ce… ?

— Xenophilius, dit Arthur en toussotant. Je vais ramener les petits chez nous, il n'y a plus de danger.

Le visage de l'homme aux cheveux blancs montra clairement qu'en ne répondant pas à sa question, Arthur confirmait indirectement ses doutes. Il finit toutefois par les laisser entrer ses yeux – même celui qui se dirigeait vers son nez – ne quittèrent pas un seul instant Barthelemy de vue. Le vampire s'agaça très vite de l'indiscrétion de cet homme.

— Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que cela sent ? demanda Arthur en grimaçant.

— Oh, c'est juste une concoction pour éloigner les Cresphornius.

— Qu'est-ce ? ne s'empêcha pas de demander Vamp-la-Soif, levant un sourcil.

— Des petites créatures invisibles assez vilaines d'apparence, répondit le sorcier. Elles ont tendance à rendre avariée toute la nourriture qu'elle croise. En fait, elles se nourrissent de leur saveur.

De sa vie de vampire, jamais Vamp-la-Soif n'entendit parler de telles créatures. Il s'évita la peine de demander comment le sorcier pouvait bien déterminer l'apparence des « Cresphornius » si celles-ci étaient invisibles. Il laissa rapidement tomber l'idée d'y réfléchir plus longtemps.

* * *

— Vous voulez _quoi_ ?

Sa voix s'étrangla vers la fin. Barth sentit la tension monter d'un cran. Le sorcier montrait tous les signes d'un homme prêt à perdre son sang froid. Sans doute sa nature de vampire l'aidait à se retenir un peu.

— Je veux reprendre Harry avec moi, affirma Barthelemy d'une voix ferme et déterminée.

— Reprendre Harry ? répéta Arthur Weasley. Comment ça « reprendre » Harry ?

— C'est une longue histoire.

— J'aime les longues histoires, ironisa sèchement le sorcier.

Vamp-la-Soif narra comment il trouva l'enfant, l'amena chez lui, le fit soigner et sauver par le docteur Maladre. Il expliqua aussi pourquoi il avait finalement changé d'avis et comment il avait retrouvé sa trace. Le sorcier ne l'interrompit pas une seule fois mais laissa comprendre, à travers des expressions du visage et des soupirs d'agacement, qu'il n'était pas vraiment convaincu.

— Laissez-moi au moins voir l'enfant, demanda Barthelemy. Et vous verrez qu'il me reconnaîtra. Il était conscient lorsque je l'ai amené chez moi. Il saura qui je suis.

— Il est hors de question que je vous laisse en présence du petit, rétorqua Arthur. Écoutez, malgré toute ma volonté – et je vous assure que j'essaie –, comment voulez-vous que je vous crois ?

— Qu'importe la manière, répondit Barthelemy. Je suis là pour Harry, et je ne repartirai pas sans le voir.

— Mais pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi pas un autre ?

— Parce que c'est justement lui.

* * *

On ne peut pas dire qu'il avait juste suffi de raconter son histoire. Arthur n'avait aucune preuve que le vampire disait vrai et quand il essaya de joindre le docteur Maladre par cheminée, celui-ci resta introuvable. Si Arthur supposa avec humeur que le médecin était à son travail, une étrange intuition avait parcouru l'esprit de Barthelemy. L'image et les paroles d'Emilien avant le départ lui revenant en mémoire.

— Papa ! s'écria une petite fille, rouquine, qui alla se blottir dans les bras de son père aussi vite que ses petites jambes le lui permirent.

Rapidement, toute une flopée d'enfants et d'adolescents – roux – se joignirent au côté d'Arthur Weasley. Ils avaient tout âge mais certainement pas plus âgé que dix-sept ans pour l'aîné, un adolescent à l'air plutôt rebelle qui l'observa avec nonchalance et défi.

Et puis, il arriva. Plus réservé que les autres, il jeta un coup d'œil vers le sorcier et enfin, il le regarda, lui. Harry écarquilla les yeux. Barthelemy s'empêcha de respirer. De toute façon, il n'en avait guère le besoin. Arthur guetta la réaction des deux avec appréhension, sa main caressant sa baguette magique, prêt à réagir.

Harry s'avança timidement pour aller se réfugier dans les pans du long manteau noir qui recouvrait la maigre silhouette de Barthelemy. Vamp-la-Soif fut bien moins expansif. Ce n'était pas vraiment de la timidité, juste un certain embarras. Il finit tout de même par se pencher pour prendre l'enfant dans ses bras. A côté d'eux, Arthur semblait de plus en plus nerveux. C'était le moment fatidique, l'instant de vérité. S'était-il trompé en suivant les conseils de Dumbledore ?

* * *

— Que dois-je faire professeur ? demanda Arthur par la cheminée en jetant un bref coup d'œil vers l'escalier, des fois que le vampire viendrait guetter sa conversation. Il n'en démord pas et je ne peux rien faire contre lui. En plus… c'est étrange mais une partie de moi voudrait croire en sa sincérité… pourtant, je sais bien, c'est un… (il baissa d'un ton) vampire !

Le directeur de Poudlard ne parut pas le moins du monde étonné, ou même inquiété. Il avait les mains croisées sur son ventre et sa longue barbe argentée. Ses yeux cachés derrière des lunettes en demi-lune exprimaient un étrange ravissement.

— Arthur, mon ami, je crains que la seule chose raisonnable à faire est d'accorder à ce vampire sa requête, finit-il par dire.

— Professeur, c'est…

— Je connais l'histoire de ce vampire, l'interrompit gentiment Albus Dumbledore. Mon ami, Théodore Maladre m'a grand parlé de lui et de ce qu'il a fait pour Harry, et je puis vous confirmer que ce vampire dit vrai. C'est bel et bien lui qui a sauvé l'élu et qui l'a confié au soin de mon ami.

— Si vraiment ce qu'il m'a confié est vrai, comment pourrions-nous cependant lui faire confiance ? Malgré tout, il n'en reste pas moins un vampire ! Et Harry, un enfant !

— Arthur, Harry n'est pas un enfant ordinaire, poursuivit le directeur. Loin de là. Encore aujourd'hui, il attire les convoitises et la haine de certains. Je pense qu'il mérite d'être protégé. J'ai observé ce vampire, répondant au nom de « Vamp-la-Soif », et je peux vous dire qu'il n'est pas non plus un vamp ordinaire…

— Quand bien même, il n'en reste pas moins un démon !...

— Arthur, laissez-le voir l'enfant. Vous vous rendrez compte vous-même de ce qu'il convient de faire. J'ai confiance en votre jugement et je sais que vous ferez le bon choix. Je conçois cependant qu'il vous faudra savoir réagir dans le cas où mon jugement nous induirait en erreur. J'ai là quelques artifices qui pourront vous aider à vous défendre si cela s'avérait nécessaire…

* * *

Arthur observait la scène. Ses enfants étaient rentrés chez eux. Ils se trouvaient à présent dans le salon du Terrier. Molly n'osait pas entrer dans la pièce et ne cessait de le menacer : s'il ne se débarrassait pas immédiatement du vampire, elle ferait scandale. Et Merlin lui était témoin qu'il préférait ne pas s'attirer le courroux d'aucun car sa femme, comme le vampire, avait de sacrés arguments pour l'inquiéter. Pourtant, il ne se résolut pas à interrompre l'échange du couple étrange que formaient le vampire et l'enfant. Il y avait autour d'eux une étrange aura comme si les deux venaient de la même famille. Ils dégageaient la même intensité. Et le regard du vampire était pas moins brûlant que celui de l'enfant qui ne lâchait plus sa main. Ils discutaient à voix basse de quelconque histoire.

Le sorcier ne savait pas quoi faire. Il sentait bien qu'à présent, il allait être difficile de séparer les deux êtres mais il ne parvint pas à se convaincre de laisser le vampire emporter l'enfant même si Albus Dumbledore semblait lui faire confiance.

Finalement, comme la nuit s'avançait, Harry s'endormit sur les genoux du vampire. Celui-ci le souleva et s'approcha d'Arthur qui n'avait pas quitté la pièce. Il lui tendit l'enfant.

— Je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps, il faut que je reprenne des forces…

A cette évocation, Arthur fronça les sourcils, comprenant très bien ce que cela sous-entendait. Il récupéra néanmoins l'enfant.

— Prenez soin de l'enfant, affirma Vamp-la-Soif. Je reviendrai le voir…

Arthur referma la porte derrière le vampire avec soulagement, l'enfant dormant dans ses bras. Il alla le coucher et rejoindre sa femme pour la rassurer. Néanmoins, elle ne le resta pas longtemps car, comme Barthelemy l'avait dit, le vampire revint voir Harry tous les soirs, pour une partie de la nuit. Puis il s'en allait, sûrement pour chasser, pensa Arthur.

Cela dura pendant un mois et demi. Quand Septembre arriva, les adolescents les plus âgés firent leur rentrée à l'école de sorcellerie et les plus jeunes restaient suivre les cours donnés par leur perceptrice en journée. Ils avaient l'interdiction de parler des visites du vampire mais les deux jumeaux, de loin les plus énergiques, s'amusaient souvent à jouer au loup et au vampire, ce qui avait le don d'exaspérer leur mère dont les nerfs arrivaient à bout.

Durant plusieurs jours, Arthur sembla très distrait au boulot, sans compter les cernes qui ne cessaient de s'agrandir et de se faire remarquer si bien que son supérieur l'incita à prendre quelques jours de repos. Il le refusa. Chez lui, il ne cessait de se disputer silencieusement avec sa femme qui désapprouvait les allées et retours du vampire. Elle l'incitait à demander de l'aide, à en parler au bureau. Elle n'arrêtait pas de le menacer que cela ne pouvait pas durer, que le vampire finirait par tous les tuer, si ce n'était en se nourrissant d'eux mais surtout, en les épuisant.

Pourtant, Arthur ne parvenait pas à faire ce qui aurait été le plus normal, c'est-à-dire prévenir les autorités. Plus il observait le vampire en compagnie d'Harry, plus il se rendait compte que Vamp-la-Soif n'était pas le monstre qu'on aurait pu croire.

Et puis, un soir que Barthelemy s'apprêtait à repartir après avoir passé deux heures auprès d'Harry, Arthur l'accompagna à l'extérieur. Il resta un moment silencieux avant de se lancer.

— Harry est un enfant remarquable, commenta-t-il en guise d'introduction. Il est sage, attentionné et attentif. Molly et moi n'avons rien à lui redire et on s'est très vite attaché à lui. Les enfants l'adorent et il se plait chez nous. Je voudrais savoir pourquoi… il hésita un instant, mesurant l'indiscrétion de sa question autant que sa nécessité : pourquoi tenez-vous tant à le voir ? à vouloir le garder près de vous ? à le protéger tandis que votre nature vous inciterait plutôt au contraire ?

Le vampire ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il prit même de la distance avec Arthur, semblant se perdre dans ses pensées. Sa peau pâle réfléchissait la lumière de la lune à demi-pleine. Arthur remarqua alors que l'homme qu'était le vampire avant sa transformation devait s'approcher des trente ans. Mais ses traits jeunes ne cachaient pas la vieillesse que son regard exprimait. Arthur nota ainsi la similitude de Vamp-la-Soif avec le petit Harry. Le garçon comme le vampire possédait des yeux envoûtant. Mais à la différence du premier, le second possédait dans les siens les multiples traces d'un passé qui ne semblait pas très joyeux.

— Il y a… la voix du vampire s'éleva dans la pénombre, faisant sursauter Arthur qui ne s'y attendait plus. Il y a très longtemps, quand j'étais encore en vie, j'habitais en France où j'avais passé toute mon enfance. Je suis venu en Angleterre à l'âge de dix-huit ans pour y rencontrer mon épouse qui était la promise que mes parents m'avaient désignée à la naissance. Après mon mariage, je me suis installé ici, non loin de la ville où ses parents habitaient je ne voulais pas lui priver de ses proches en l'amenant en France. Nous étions heureux. Nous le sommes devenus plus encore le jour où ma tendre femme mit au monde un garçon. Mon fils. Il s'appelait Nataniel. Je le vis grandir pendant dix années entières. Malheureusement, s'occuper d'une famille, élever un enfant, pour ma part, cela signifiait également travailler dur pour lui permettre de vivre une vie décente et avoir un avenir assuré dans la société anglaise…

La société du temps de Barthelemy était dure et cruelle, bien plus que dorénavant, et même si les familles de sang pur sorcières essayaient de maintenir le système, ce n'était plus tout à fait pareil.

— Pour cela, je me suis beaucoup absenté, et mon enfant a fini par grandir sans moi pendant ces dix années… Et puis, vint la révolte. Et je ne parle pas d'une révolte de moldus, de révolution ou d'une guerre comme il en arrivait souvent à cette période. Non, c'était d'une révolte des créatures magiques. Une guerre de clans. Un seigneur noir, différent de celui-dont-vous-ne-prononcez-pas-le-nom, en profita pour semer la terreur. A ce qu'on sait, il n'avait pas l'intention d'occuper le pouvoir. Tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était de voir les forces se s'inverser dans un chaos terrible. C'est par son arrivée que tout s'est vraiment joué. Il s'appelait…

— Archibald Goodheart, devina Arthur. Nous, nous l'avions étudié à Poudlard, se pressa-t-il de rajouter alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'il venait de couper la parole au vampire.

Vamp-la-Soif acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

— Quoiqu'il en soit, il arriva à convaincre les lycanthropes à se joindre à la partie, poursuivit-il. Bien sûr, ça n'a pas plu aux vamps qui décidèrent de se mêler au jeu et de s'organiser une partie de chasse spéciale… Dès lors, la vie devint infernale pour tout le monde, riches ou pauvres, car les moldus – dont je faisais encore partie – ignoraient tout de ce qui les attaquait. On crut à la malédiction, à une punition divine, les plus fanatiques se mirent à chasser « la sorcière » sans même avoir une simple idée de comment différencier les vrais des faux.

Il y eut un silence glacial pendant lequel le vampire sembla vibrer d'émotion.

— Eleanor, ma tendre épouse, fut l'une d'elle.

La voix du vampire s'étouffa dans ce qui s'apparentait à un sanglot mais les larmes ne coulèrent guère sur les joues de Barthelemy. Arthur, touché par l'histoire, et inquiété par la tension qui animait le vampire, n'osa prononcer un mot, ni même lui demander en quoi, malgré tout, cela avait un rapport avec Harry.

— Quand ils m'ont enlevé ma femme, je n'ai rien pu faire pour la sauver, reprit Vamp-la-Soif. Je suis devenu fou de rage. C'était injuste je ne croyais pas du tout en cette abomination ! Ma femme, une sorcière ? Elle n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne, elle était douce, aimable et attentionnée… elle me ruinait à force d'aider nos voisins, nos amis, et même nos serviteurs… J'ai décidé de me venger.

» J'ai laissé mon fils à ma belle-famille et je suis parti à la recherche d'un groupe de rebelles, comme nous les appelions vu notre ignorance quant à leur réelle nature. J'ai cherché longtemps et puis j'ai fini par trouver un groupe. Mais quand je les ai vus, ils étaient en pleine action et là, j'ai compris. J'ai compris qui ils étaient. J'ai voulu faire marche arrière et fuir. Malheureusement, l'un deux m'a entendu et m'a pris en chasse. Je n'étais qu'un humain. Contre eux, je ne pouvais rien faire. Il m'a rattrapé et il m'a battu. C'était une véritable ordure, un homme sans foi ni loi, qui ne connaissait même pas les règles vampiriques. Il aimait se battre et qu'importe que je ne sois pas à la hauteur. Il me brisa nombre d'os et je crus mourir par la douleur. Je ne sais pas par quel miracle je respirai ni pourquoi j'étais encore conscient. Mais ce que je vis dépassai de loin ce que j'aurais pu imaginer, même dans mes rêves les plus fantastiques.

» Alors que le vampire s'approchait de moi et que je sentais déjà son odeur fétide s'approcher et ses dents sanguinaires claquer sur mon cou, quelque chose se produisit. Un craquement sonore retentit et très vite le vampire valdingua loin de moi. A peine eussé-je tourné la tête que j'aperçus Nataniel en pyjama qui me regardait innocemment. Sur le coup, je ne réalisai pas du tout ce qui se passait et crus être déjà mort. Comment aurais-je pu comprendre que mon fils, le sang de mon sang, venait faire preuve de magie ? Moi qui ne croyais pas en l'existence des sorciers et avec mon état, je n'étais pas capable de comprendre par quel miracle il se trouvait là.

» Bien sûr, pendant ce bref temps de surprise, le vampire s'était relevé et prononça des paroles folles que je me rappelle très bien mais que je refuse de répéter…

Des bruits de craquement d'os se firent entendre tandis que les mains du Vampire se contractaient au possible. Sa voix finit par exprimer toute la haine qui montait en lui, tout ce poison qui rendait ses yeux magnifiques et intenses.

— Toujours est-il que ce… ce démon s'est jeté sur mon fils et l'a…

Il se prit la tête dans les mains. Arthur ne bougea pas, l'horreur de toute cette histoire le prenant lui-même par la gorge. Le réflexe, terrible mais humain, fit qu'il s'imagina à la place du vampire. Avec un de ses fils à ses côtés et lui, qui ne pouvait rien faire pour le sauver et devait se contenter de hurler à l'agonie en observant… quoi ? une telle monstruosité ne possédait pas de nom. Un cri dément quitta la gorge du vampire et déchira le ciel, faisant fuir les oiseaux installés aux environs.

Puis, le corps de Barthelemy fit volte face. Le vampire abaissa les mains et son visage sombre se releva à la lueur de la lune. Une haine sans limite déformait les traits du vampire qui en devenait démon. Arthur saisit à l'instant même où l'autre s'était retourné le danger dans lequel il était alors plongé. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que le vampire s'était jeté sur lui et le soulevait par le col, les ongles s'enfonçant dans la peau de son cou.

— Arrêtez ! supplia Arthur en essayant en vain de se libérer. Je vous en supplie reprenez-vous ! Je comprends…

— Ne me dîtes surtout pas que vous comprenez ! hurla Vamp-la-Soif. Je n'avais rien fait, moi, pour mériter un tel sort ! J'ai toujours fait le bien, du mieux que je le pouvais. J'ai manqué ruiner ma famille en me mêlant d'affaires dangereuses pour mes amis. J'ai toujours défendu les droits de mes confrères, respecter ceux qui ne méritaient même pas que je les regarde ! Et qu'ai-je en récompense ? La haine, la jalousie et ce qu'il y a de pire ! la mort de ma femme ! celle de mon fils !

Les mains du vampire s'étaient mises à trembler et sa poigne, même forte, s'affaiblissait un peu si bien qu'Arthur pouvait respirer de nouveau, malgré son cœur affolé.

— Arrête !

La voix aigue résonna à leurs côtés et le sorcier comme le vampire tourna la tête pour apercevoir Ron, tenant un ours dans les bras, qui s'avançait vers eux. Le cœur d'Arthur manqua un battement. Et il n'était pas seul. A ses côtés, les deux jumeaux et la petite Ginny les observaient avec attention.

— Laisse notre père tranquille, lança un des jumeaux.

— Oui, laisse papa ! suivit l'autre.

La petite fille lâcha la main de son grand-frère et vint se blottir contre les jambes de son père, malgré l'appel des jumeaux pour la retenir. Vamp-la-Soif les observa un moment, désemparé, les yeux grands ouverts. De tous, il paraissait le plus effrayé. Et très vite, il lâcha le col d'Arthur pour se reculer d'un bond rapide et long.

Le sorcier se pencha pour prendre sa fille dans ses bras tandis que ses autres enfants le rejoignaient en pleurant. Quand il se releva, le vampire n'était plus là.

En rentrant à la maison où Molly morte d'inquiétude accourait vers eux, ils se rendirent compte avec horreur qu'Harry également avait disparu.


	11. Le premier jour

**Le premier jour**

Harry s'éveilla dans une grande chambre illuminée par la lumière du soleil. Il émergea lentement de son sommeil profond, redressa son petit corps pour mieux observer la pièce et l'horizon par la fenêtre. La vue était impressionnante et très belle : on voyait le jardin sauvage qui protégeait l'entrée de la demeure, les arbres hauts et épais qui offraient une agréable intimité et un ciel d'un bleu splendide, pas même troublé par l'ombre d'un nuage mais éclairci par les lumineux rayons du soleil. Bien sûr, il ne vint pas à l'esprit de l'enfant de détailler sa vue de telle manière. Il ne mettait pas de mots à sa vue imprenable, il se laissait juste bercer par la beauté des lieux et par l'émotion qui rejaillit comme s'il avait s'agit d'hier.

Hier ! Harry tripota les doux draps qui le recouvraient et les écarta rapidement avant de se lever, trouvant avec surprise des chaussons à sa taille posés au pied du lit. Petit à petit, il se rendit compte que tout avait encore changé. Que ça n'avait pas été qu'un rêve. Pourtant, il fallait absolument qu'il le vérifie, qu'il en soit certain ! Il devait le voir. Tout de suite. Maintenant ! Mais avec cette pièce illuminée, il savait qu'il ne verrait pas l'ombre du Vampire, en dehors des nombreuses attentions qu'il trouva à son encontre.

La pièce ressemblait fort à une chambre d'enfant. La longueur de son lit était confortable, la hauteur des chaises, du bureau, de l'armoire et de tous les meubles lui permettaient d'avoir accès à tout – même s'il devrait sûrement se soulever sur la pointe de ses pieds pour pouvoir grimper sur la chaise de bureau. Harry trouva les mêmes posters que ceux qui décoraient la chambre de Ronald Weasley avec qui il avait partagé un lit chez le sorcier qui le gardait jusqu'ici. Le petit rouquin allait lui manquer, Harry se sentit un peu triste de l'avoir quitté. Pourtant, l'excitation qu'il ressentait comblait facilement le vide que son ami laissa dans son cœur. Harry courut hors de la chambre. Il tomba sur un long couloir entouré de plusieurs portes et de bon nombre de tableaux qui bougeaient. Certains le regardèrent avec mauvaise humeur, d'autres secouaient la tête d'un air désapprobateur. Dans l'ensemble, leurs occupants ne semblaient pas apprécier sa présence. Même un chien beugla quand il passa devant lui, mais Harry sursauta à peine. Il était comme hypnotisé par son envie de voir son nouveau protecteur.

Celui dont il avait tant rêvé jusque là !

Il n'osa pas ouvrir les nombreuses portes et descendit les escaliers, guidé par son intuition d'enfant. A son passage, il entendait les portraits se chuchoter outrés. Il se demanda un instant si ceux-ci savaient qu'il les écoutait. Les marches des escaliers étaient hautes et il s'épuisa très vite sitôt qu'il atteignit l'étage inférieur. Il trouva un autre couloir aussi long que celui qu'il venait de quitter. Harry regarda quelques instants l'endroit avant d'entreprendre une autre longue descente. Il finit par atteindre le rez-de-chaussée, à bout de souffle. Il traversa une porte et atterrit dans un immense salon dont les volets étaient tout juste entrouverts.

Son cœur bondit quand il l'aperçut, assis sur un fauteuil, face à un rayon de lumière. Harry s'approcha doucement, soudain craintif. Allait-il être en colère après lui ? Comment allait-il réagir ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions que le corps du vampire bougea et se pencha de côté pour l'observer. Un moment, ils se contentèrent de se regarder avant que les lèvres du vampire frémissent et qu'il lui fasse signe de s'approcher.

— Viens.

Le son de sa voix caressa le cœur d'Harry qui s'empressa de venir se blottir contre lui, grimpant sur ses genoux sans plus aucune peur. Vamp-la-Soif réagit plus timidement, hésitant dans ses gestes. Craignait-il le briser en le touchant ? Il serra doucement l'enfant contre son cœur qui ne battait plus. Sa peau était froide, mais Harry ne trouva pas plus grande chaleur que contre lui. Cette douceur, cette tendresse timide qui se dégageait de son protecteur était sans doute la plus rassurante, la plus réconfortante de toutes.

Finalement, le vampire sourit.

Quand soudain, un ventre gargouilla. Aussitôt, Vamp-la-Soif se tendit et éloigna l'enfant d'un geste brusque. Harry, lui, éclata de rire.

— J'ai faim ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

Si innocemment que le vampire se détendit un peu, mais refusa de le reprendre dans ses bras. Il le posa à terre et silencieusement se dirigea vers la sortie. Harry craignit l'avoir mis en colère et baissa la tête, honteux. Qu'avait-il fait de mal ? Il ne comprenait pas la réaction de son hôte.

Vamp-la-Soif revint, portant dans ses mains un plateau sur lequel une tasse laissait échapper une odeur de lait chaud agréable. Il y avait également des viennoiseries françaises. Vamp-la-Soif posa celui-ci sur la table basse installée près de la cheminée encore éteinte en cette période de l'année. Harry s'approcha et, ne résistant plus à sa faim, attrapa un pain au chocolat pour le croquer goulument à pleines dents. Il mangea ainsi un copieux petit-déjeuner avant de s'avouer vaincu par la gourmandise et se laissa retomber à même le sol, une main sur son ventre un peu douloureux d'avoir trop mangé.

— Harry.

Il sursauta en entendant le vampire l'appeler de son prénom.

— Harry, continua le vampire. Est-ce que tu es content ? Est-ce que ça te plait de rester près de moi ?

— Oui ! s'empressa de répondre Harry.

— Tu es sûr ? insista Barthelemy. Tu serais peut-être mieux auprès de Weasley et de ses enfants, de ton copain Ronald.

— J'aime bien Arthur et Ron et Molly, et aussi Ginny, énuméra Harry en les comptant sur les doigts. Et j'aime bien les jumeaux, même Percy et Bill et Charlie…

Le vampire effectua un mouvement qui laissa entrevoir sa déception. Ses yeux se baissèrent un instant et il sombra dans ses pensées.

— Mais je veux pas retourner là-bas, reprit Harry précipitamment. Je veux être ici ! Avec toi !

Barthelemy le regarda de nouveau, sans rien dire. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler, ses yeux brillaient assez pour dévoiler son sentiment. Harry se leva pour se blottir de nouveau contre lui. Et ils restèrent un moment ensemble, assis tranquillement, l'un contre l'autre.

Puis, le vampire reprit la parole.

— Il y a cependant des règles que je te demanderai de retenir et de respecter à la lettre. Est-ce que tu m'écoutes, Harry ?

L'enfant opina du chef et l'observa attentivement.

— Je te demande de ne jamais quitter cette maison sans m'en avertir avant, énonça-t-il. Et ne parle jamais aux portraits, même s'ils te demandent quelque chose, même s'ils essaient de se rendre sympathiques ! Promets-le moi.

— Pourquoi ? demanda Harry, intrigué.

— Promets-le moi, le pressa Barthelemy, un peu brusquement.

— D'accord, obéit le garçon. Promis.

— Si jamais quelqu'un frappe à la porte, n'ouvre pas, continua alors le vampire. Sous aucun prétexte et si jamais tu entends une voix à la maison qui n'est pas la mienne, ne te montre pas ! Reste dans ta chambre et ne fais pas de bruit. C'est compris ?

— Pourquoi ? tenta de nouveau Harry.

— C'est compris ? insista Barthelemy.

— Oui !

— Bon. Le soir, je devrais m'absenter. Ne me pose pas de questions là-dessus.

Harry hocha lentement la tête, dans laquelle pourtant des tas de questions se bousculaient. Il n'en demanda rien.

— Harry, je sais que ça te paraît étrange mais ces règles sont primordiales si tu veux que tout se passe bien. Il y a des gens très mal intentionnés dehors qui te veulent du mal, et qui m'en veulent aussi. Il faut que tu comprennes que je fais ça seulement pour ton bien, d'accord ?

— D'accord.

Vamp-la-Soif hocha la tête à son tour, scellant entre eux un accord tacite de respect et d'entente. Puis, le vampire conduisit Harry jusqu'à sa salle de bain où le garçon se nettoya tout seul et s'habilla ensuite des vieux habits que lui avait prêtés Ron. Par la suite, l'étrange duo entreprit de visiter la maison. Harry put observer quelques pièces, mais d'autres lui restèrent interdites. Une nouvelle règle s'imposa à lui : il ne devait pas y pénétrer. Jamais. Encore une fois, le garçon se contenta d'accepter sans poser plus de questions.

Bien entendu, il n'y a pas mieux que des interdictions pour attiser la curiosité d'un enfant de son âge.

Le premier jour se passa agréablement. L'enfant et le vampire passèrent beaucoup de temps ensemble, mais parlèrent très peu, en réalité. Barthelemy possédait une certaine réserve à son égard et tous ses gestes étaient contrôlés, à peine spontanés, tandis qu'Harry n'osait pas bousculer son protecteur de son enthousiasme d'enfant. Il découvrit dans sa chambre des vieux livres de contes magiques et « moldus » — dont il en connaissait le sens. En pensant à lui, le jeune garçon demanda au vampire de ses nouvelles.

Le visage de Vamp-la-Soif s'assombrit aussitôt et le vampire se leva pour se poser devant la fenêtre. La lumière qui se posait sur sa peau provoquait comme des brûlures car une fine fumée en ressortait. Pourtant, Barthelemy ne se déplaça pas d'un pouce. Quelque chose le tracassait, Harry le voyait bien. Et qu'il ne lui répondit pas l'inquiéta encore plus.

— Il est mort, lâcha finalement le vampire d'un ton brusque.

Il tourna la tête un instant pour observer la réaction d'Harry qui fronçait les sourcils, ne réalisant pas encore ce qu'il venait de dire. Puis, très vite, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et il se mit à pleurer bruyamment, sans aucune retenue. Le gentil docteur était mort. Harry en comprenait très bien la signification. Il ne le reverrait plus jamais, ne l'entendrait plus jamais lui parler du monde sorcier, des choses grandioses qu'il serait amené à faire plus tard, quand il aura grandi. C'était sans doute la seule personne qu'il aurait pu espérer de voir avec l'autorisation de son protecteur. Harry souffrait en cet instant de la perte d'un homme qui lui avait voulu du bien et l'avait protégé de son mieux.

Des bras vinrent l'entourer et le serrer contre un torse dur mais rassurant. Encore une fois, le Vampire gardait ses distances, même en le blottissant contre lui. Harry se demanda si un jour il accepterait de se laisser aller, une seule fois, à une tendresse sans retenue, sans gêne.

Vamp-la-Soif n'avait pas jugé nécessaire de lui mentir. Il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, Harry lui aurait demandé à voir le docteur, mieux valait-il encore lui dire la vérité. Pourtant, il ressentait une certaine culpabilité dans cette triste affaire, car il savait que trop qui était responsable de la mort du médecin.

Emilien.

Cela ne pouvait être que lui. « Il y a encore une partie de chasse qui m'attend, » avait-il dit avant de s'en retourner sur ses pas.

Quel imbécile ! Il aurait du savoir. Il aurait pu le prévoir. Mais comment aurait-il pu justifier son acte ? sa volonté à laisser ce pauvre homme vivant, lui dont la nature voudrait qu'il le tue et s'en abreuve ? Emilien n'aurait pas compris, encore moins si Vamp-la-Soif lui avait dit ce qu'il comptait faire. Et il ne se serait pas résolu à se débarrasser d'Emilien.

Quelle triste histoire, quelle triste fin pour le sorcier ! A présent, Vamp-la-Soif était prêt à lui reconnaître le mérite de sa loyauté envers l'enfant.

De plus, à présent, on devait se douter qu'un vampire rôdait dans le coin : la prudence était de mise.

— Et si tu allais t'occuper un peu dans ta chambre ? proposa-t-il à Harry dont les pleurs s'étaient petit à petit taris.

Harry renifla bruyamment et hocha la tête. Il se redressa et se dirigea vers les escaliers, laissant derrière lui Vamp-la-Soif qui se relevait à son tour et observait par la fenêtre le soleil décroitre doucement. Ses muscles étaient tendus et il se sentait nerveux. L'odeur d'Harry resta dans la pièce et vint chatouiller ses narines. Aussitôt, son ventre se réveilla et son cœur demanda qu'il s'abreuve. Barthelemy quitta alors la pièce et se dirigea vers sa chambre personnelle, à l'étage. Il prit bien soin de fermer la porte derrière lui et avança vers une armoire qu'il ouvrit pour en tirer une bouteille qui, aux yeux des vivants, aurait pu paraître contenir un bon vin bien rouge. En revanche, il suffisait d'ouvrir le bouchon pour sentir qu'il ne s'agissait pas de l'alcool humain. Barthelemy prit alors un verre à pied et se versa une bonne rasade de sang qu'il but goulument, calmant ainsi sa faim. Cependant, l'odeur affriolante d'Harry venait la raviver de plus belle sitôt qu'il terminait de boire. Aussi avala-t-il en quelques instants la totalité de sa réserve.

Si ses amis vamps le voyaient, jamais ils n'oseraient le traiter de Vamp-la-Soif en cet instant car il venait d'avaler le contenu de trois corps entiers. Et la faim grondait encore…

Il savait déjà qu'il aurait du mal à résister avec la présence permanente de l'odeur d'Harry. Il lui fallait donc trouver une solution efficace pour amoindrir la tentation que son odeur provoquait en lui. Il ne pouvait pas s'éclipser de jour – l'enfant nécessitait beaucoup d'attention et une protection permanente. De plus, il ne l'avait pas repris à ses côtés pour le fuir mais bien au contraire pour agir avec lui comme il aurait agis avec…

Barthelemy lâcha un profond soupir douloureux et une plainte gronda dans sa gorge. Que les siècles passèrent ou non, sa douleur ne se calmait jamais. Il souffrait de son absence, de leurs absences. Il se rappelait du bonheur qu'il ressentait près d'eux. Il se souvenait également dans les détails comment son fils était mort à sa place… Comment il erra par la suite, blessé et empoisonné, rampant sur le corps déchiqueté de son enfant alors que le vampire qui l'avait tué se faisait attaquer par un lycanthrope. Comment la douleur l'emporta sur lui avant qu'il ne tombât dans les pommes.

Il se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil derrière lui et regarda la pièce. La même qu'autrefois, inchangée. L'odeur d'Eleanor seule avait disparu durant ces siècles d'absence. Le lit qu'il ne touchait jamais était celui où ils avaient engendré Nataniel, le même où Eleanor, sa douce et tendre, avait mis au monde son enfant. Leur enfant. Nataniel.

Il attrapa sa tête dans ses mains et sombra dans son âme déchiquetée, souffrant un martyr qui jamais ne s'apaiserait.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Harry parcourait l'ensemble de sa chambre. Tout était prévu pour qu'il ne s'ennuie pas. Il y avait des feuilles et des crayons pour dessiner, un tableau noir comme à l'école. Son armoire – qu'il ouvrit en s'aidant d'un petit tabouret – contenait des vêtements neufs à sa taille. Il y avait aussi des jeux de société et des figurines de héros des bandes dessinées, des contes et des manuels de mathématiques et de français. Il trouva également un album photo encore vide qu'il feuilleta quand même car chaque page était ornée de dessins d'enfant agréables à contempler.

Harry se plaisait bien dans cette pièce chaleureuse, bien différente de celle remplie de bougies où il avait dormi la nuit où le vampire l'avait trouvé.

Le soir, Vamp-la-Soif vint le chercher pour lui donner à manger. Ils s'installèrent dans la cuisine, propre, les volets ouverts sur la nuit qui s'était déjà installée. Le service était ancien et en porcelaine. Harry n'en avait jamais vu de pareil, même chez les Dudley auxquels il refusa de penser plus longtemps. Le Vampire n'avala rien et observa Harry durant tout le repas.

— Dis, finit par l'interpeller Harry. Comment tu t'appelles ?

Vamp-la-Soif souleva un sourcil avant de sourire, dévoilant légèrement une canine particulièrement aiguisée.

— On m'appelle Vamp-la-Soif, répondit-il. Ou, plus rarement, Barthelemy ou Barth. Choisis celui que tu préfères, Harry.

— Pourquoi Vamp-la-Soif ? demanda le garçon de sa voix enfantine.

— Parce que je retiens ma soif, expliqua le vampire.

— Pourquoi ? T'aime pas boire ?

— Harry… soupira-t-il, plus gravement. Ne sais-tu donc pas qui je représente ?

Harry baissa la tête.

— Tu es un vampire, déclara-t-il tout doucement, comme s'il avait peur de l'insulter en disant cela.

Vamp-la-Soif inclina la tête.

— Tu es très intelligent, ou très intuitif pour avoir découvert ma nature.

— Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire « intuitif » ?

Barthelemy lâcha un petit rire. Harry s'émerveilla de sa voix rauque résonnant ainsi pour la première fois. Le visage du vampire avait soudain pris des traits bien plus humains et ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur qu'Harry avait toujours rêvé de voir. La même lueur qui illuminait le regard de Molly ou d'Arthur quand ils regardaient leurs enfants s'amuser.

— Ca veut dire que tu as ressenti en toi qui j'étais sans même que je ne te le montre, sans même me le demander, finit par expliquer Barth. Mais Harry, reprit-il plus gravement. Tu dois comprendre que je ne suis pas… que les vampires ne sont pas tous comme moi. Ils font du mal à des gens comme toi, sans se soucier de rien.

Le regard du vampire s'assombrit et une douleur profonde y apparut.

— Toi, tu es un gentil vampire, tenta de le rassurer Harry en s'approchant de lui. Tu m'as sauvé. Tu es revenu me chercher. Je t'aime bien, moi.

Barthelemy passa tendrement une main dans ses cheveux, sans doute le geste le plus spontané qu'il eut à son égard depuis le début. Harry éclata de rire, appréciant ce contact.

— Il est temps que tu ailles te coucher, déclara finalement le vamp. Monte à l'étage te préparer.

Harry obéit et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il se retourna et sembla vouloir demander quelque chose.

— Je viens dans cinq minutes, lui répondit Barth en devançant ses pensées.

Harry monta donc se faire la toilette du soir, s'habiller d'un pyjama bleu et s'installa dans son lit. Puis, la porte s'ouvrit et le vampire vint lui souhaiter la bonne nuit. Harry le tira par la manche alors qu'il allait repartir.

— Où tu vas ? demanda Harry.

— Harry, le gronda doucement le vampire. N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit ce matin : pas de questions.

— Reste un peu, lui supplia l'enfant. Raconte-moi une histoire.

Le vampire sembla hésiter puis il consentit à attraper un livre et lui fit la lecture. Sa voix était calme, posée et si rassurante que le sommeil gagna très vite Harry mais pas assez tôt pour ne pas entendre une dernière phrase du vampire avant qu'il ne s'évaporât dans la nuit :

« _Je te le promets, je te protégerai de tout. Et quand tu auras l'âge, je te renverrai parmi les tiens._ »


	12. Ne plus être seul

**Ne plus être seul**

Harry bailla profondément. Cela devait bien faire deux heures qu'il restait assis sur le fauteuil du salon à bouquiner un de ces livres soporifiques qui ornaient la bibliothèque de la maison au dernier étage. Il se demandait d'ailleurs comment on pouvait envisager de lire pareil ouvrage, mais à dire vrai, à son âge, cela n'avait pas beaucoup de sens. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas vraiment prétendu s'intéresser au contenu, mais seulement aux images. C'était sans doute la seule qualité que le jeune garçon trouvait dans ces huit cent pages. Chaque histoire – si encore c'en était vraiment – s'illustrait d'incroyables dessins d'un style raffiné et passionnant. A eux seuls, les dessins narraient toute une aventure, et c'était sans doute ce qui aurait plu à Harry, s'il n'était pas intéressé à autre chose.

En réalité, cela faisait également deux heures qu'il espérait que son hôte décidât de monter à l'étage car aujourd'hui le jeune garçon ressentait le pressent besoin de faire une bêtise. Cela faisait longtemps à présent qu'il y pensait mais jamais encore il n'avait eu l'audace d'aller jusqu'au bout. A vrai dire, il n'en eut pas l'occasion non plus. Vamp-la-Soif possédait un sacré flair pour ces choses-là.

Par exemple, jamais Harry ne réussit à percer un de ses secrets : le vampire gardait bien son terrier. Sitôt que le garçon envisageait de se rendre secrètement dans une des pièces interdites, son protecteur apparaissait subitement, ou bien l'appelait d'une voix qui prohibait tout refus. Lorsqu'Harry essayait de le piéger et de lui faire avouer des choses personnelles, ne serait-ce que des indices, le vampire éludait les questions ou bien répondait de travers.

Un jour que le petit garçon insistait un peu trop, Vamp-la-Soif lui parut alors bizarre. Ses narines s'étaient contractées et son visage endurcit. Le regard féroce qu'il lui lançât incita Harry à se retirer dans sa chambre en s'excusant et de se faire tout petit les jours d'après. Il attendit près de cinq jours avant que le vampire n'acceptât de lui adresser la parole.

Harry adorait Barthelemy. Il représentait tout pour lui et il s'occupait très bien de lui. Il le nourrissait convenablement – bien que sa nourriture manquait toujours de saveur. Il lui offrait des livres de son âge et des jeux. Le vampire s'occupait lui-même de l'instruire tous les matins pendant deux heures. La vie était agréable auprès de cet hôte bienveillant.

Cependant, malgré toutes ses attentions, le vampire n'arrivait pas à combler tous ses besoins. Harry s'ennuyait. Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas lire, dessiner ou même jouer avec son hôte, mais la compagnie d'autres personnes, et surtout d'autres enfants, lui manquait. Il pensait de plus en plus souvent à Ronald et ses frères qu'il avait beaucoup apprécié, et se demandait ce que serait sa vie s'il était resté avec eux. Quand il se sentait seul, il lui arrivait d'en vouloir à Vamp-la-Soif de l'avoir pris à ses côtés.

Et puis il se rappelait que le vampire avait toujours été là pour lui. Trois ans plus tôt, il lui avait sauvé la vie en le recueillant et en le confiant à ce médecin. Puis, il était venu le chercher alors même qu'Harry lui-même priait pour le revoir. Et à présent, il le protégeait à la manière d'un père aimant son fils car le garçon savait bien les sentiments paternels qu'éprouvaient Vamp-la-Soif à son égard. Il n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre – ce qui ne fut jamais le cas – mais il le sentait à chaque fois que Barthelemy l'embrassait le soir ou lui offrait de nouveaux livres, de nouveaux jouets, ou bien seulement lorsqu'il le regardait.

Mais cet amour ne pouvait combler sa solitude. Harry voulait voir le monde, le rencontrer, le toucher, le sentir, lui parler… Il ne sortait que rarement. Seulement à l'orée de la nuit, à l'heure où le soleil ne pût bruler la peau de Barthelemy et où ils ne rencontraient jamais personne. Cela ne suffisait pas à l'enfant qui avait besoin de s'exprimer, de courir librement, de rire avec d'autres.

Quelque part, Harry se sentait enfermé dans cet amour interdit d'un vampire et d'un humain.

Alors, aujourd'hui, Harry s'était décidé. Il allait tenter quelque chose, coûte que coûte. Encore fallait-il que Vamp-la-Soif montât à l'étage. Au rez-de-chaussée, le garçon n'aurait aucune chance d'échapper à sa surveillance. Le vampire avait beau fermé les yeux, il ne dormait jamais. Cet après-midi encore, il semblait s'obstiner à profiter du soleil du salon principal.

Alors Harry n'avait plus qu'à espérer qu'enfin sa chance vînt. Au bout de la troisième heure, le jeune garçon montra des signes de fatigue. Il se laissa aller contre son siège et soupira bruyamment. Vamp-la-Soif l'entendit sûrement mais ne lui posa aucune question – ce qui dérogeait à son habitude attentive et protectrice. Tout au contraire, il réalisa le souhait d'Harry et annonça aller se reposer à l'étage – bien qu'il n'eût rien fait d'autre que contempler l'extérieur grâce aux cinq seuls centimètres qu'il se permettait de laisser ouvert.

Le corps du garçon se réveilla tout aussitôt et se mit aux aguets. Il attendit un moment et entendit la porte claquer à l'étage. Il était alors si excité qu'il ne remarquât presque pas l'étrangeté de ce claquement alors même que le vampire ne faisait jamais aucun bruit.

Le jeune garçon évalua sa chance et se dit qu'il ne fallait pas reculer ni hésiter. Il se leva d'un bond, vérifia qu'il était armé d'une veste et de chaussures puis fila dans l'entrée et se planta devant la porte. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et ses muscles se tendirent. Il déglutit alors qu'il approchait sa main de le poignet. Il pria en son fort intérieur que la porte ne fut pas fermée. Après tout, il n'avait jamais vu Vamp-la-Soif enclencher aucune serrure.

Quand il tourna le poignet de la porte, il déglutit et ferma les yeux. Un petit son distinctif retentit alors même qu'il parvenait à ouvrir. Un large sourire aux lèvres, Harry sortit précipitamment et grimaça alors que le soleil vint lui brûler doucement ses yeux habitués à l'obscurité. Trop heureux, il pensa à refermer la porte derrière lui et s'avança dans le jardin.

Il s'arrêta aussitôt, hésitant. S'il marchait trop loin, il allait être à découvert. Vamp-la-Soif pourrait tout aussi bien être assis devant sa propre fenêtre à observer l'extérieur… Harry ne voulait absolument pas que son protecteur sût qu'il désobéissait à ses ordres. Il ne voulait pas le décevoir pourtant il ne se résolut pas à abandonner son projet alors même qu'il touchait à son but.

Décidé, il pivota vers la droite et longea les murs de la maison. Le jardin qui l'entourait était plutôt grand mais sa végétation se composait surtout de ronces et de mauvaises herbes. Quelques fleurs sauvages parvenaient à se frayer un passage donnant à l'ensemble une allure poétique, bien que sombre. Pour Harry, cela représentait bien l'âme de son protecteur.

En avançant dans les allées, encore dessinées par les chemins de pierre au sol, Harry découvrit un pan du mur fissuré en bas duquel on voyait un creux assez large pour que son corps passât. Sans hésiter, il se faufila à l'intérieur et traversa la clôture. L'excitation qu'il ressentait était à son comble. Voilà ce qu'il espérait tant ! L'extérieur, le monde, l'univers tout entier !

Une rangée d'arbres lui bloquait encore la route mais il pouvait déjà distinguer au travers une large colline verdoyante et illuminée de soleil. Elle resplendissait de vie et de chaleur, ce qui manquait souvent dans la demeure de Vamp-la-Soif. Même lorsqu'ils recevaient de la visite, ce qui arrivait de temps à autres, la maison restait silencieuse et vide. Leurs visiteurs, Harry ne les vit jamais. Barthelemy l'obligeait toujours à se cloîtrer dans sa chambre et à vaporiser sa chambre d'odeurs nauséabondes. De ce fait, Harry ne doutait pas un seul instant de la nature de leurs invités. Il mourait d'envie de les entendre parler ou de les voir mais se gardait bien cette fois de désobéir. Il comprenait très bien les enjeux de son secret : sa propre sécurité.

Harry traversa facilement la rangée de chênes qui protégeait les murs de la demeure et la rendait invisible, puis il s'avança sur la colline en courant à vive allure tout en riant. Cette sensation soudaine de liberté lui donnait un brin d'euphorie.

Que c'était bon de se sentir vivre ainsi ! Il se gorgea de soleil à n'en plus finir. L'air était encore bien frais à cette époque de l'année même si le temps devenait plus doux et clément.

Emporté par sa joie et son élan, Harry en oublia l'heure. Il courut immédiatement tout le long de la pente, contourna le tronc d'un arbre, enjamba ses racines et se faufila à l'intérieur du trou avant de se précipiter vers l'entrée. Il ralentit alors, prit une profonde respiration et entra le plus doucement possible. Voyant l'entrée déserte, il referma la porte derrière lui et s'avança dans le salon non sans crainte.

Comme il ne vit personne, il se rassura aussitôt : Barthelemy ne l'avait pas entendu partir ! Il se promit alors de recommencer dès qu'il le pourrait et monta les escaliers pour aller se nettoyer un peu et s'assurer que rien sur lui ou par son odeur ne put le trahir.

A l'heure du souper, le vampire lui servit à manger, s'installa face à lui et son assiette éternellement vide et prit le journal comme il avait l'habitude de faire lors de chaque repas. Il s'était abonné à plusieurs journaux et magasines différents. Certains étaient « moldus », c'est-à-dire provenant du monde non magique, et d'autres venaient directement des fabriques de journaux de sorciers.

Barthelemy ne prononça pas un seul mot de toute la soirée. Loin de s'étonner de ce silence, habitué par la nature calme et taciturne de son hôte, Harry se coucha satisfait et heureux, rêvant déjà à ses prochaines aventures hors des enceintes de la maison.

Il eut une nouvelle occasion de s'enfuir trois jours après. Connaissant alors le chemin, il ne perdit pas un seul instant avant de se faufiler à travers le creux présent sur un pan du mur de l'aide droite et de partir à la découverte du monde extérieur. Que d'aventures ! Il rencontra quelques animaux sauvages et une rivière qui traversait le bas de la colline à l'opposé de sa maison. Il s'y arrêta longtemps, plongeant ses pieds dans l'eau fraiche qu'il fit ensuite sécher au soleil pendant une demi-heure.

Il ne resta pas plus de deux heures avant de rentrer. Mieux valait ne pas trop être absent, sinon quoi il risquerait de se faire prendre. Vamp-la-Soif tenait certes à ses habitudes quotidiennes, il n'en restait pas moins imprévisible. Qui sait s'il ne déciderait pas de lui rendre visite dans sa chambre ou n'importe où dans la maison où il le suspectait d'être ?

Mais une fois encore, il rentra chez lui sans que le vampire ne s'en rendît compte.

Harry réitéra alors l'expérience de nombreuses reprises. Sa soif d'aventure, son plaisir à vagabonder et la prise de confiance qu'il avait de sa technique d'évasion lui firent oublier l'essentiel. Vamp-la-Soif était un vampire, et de ce fait, possédait un instinct et une ouïe très affinés. Un jour, alors qu'Harry s'apprêtait à aller se balader un jour de beau temps, il quitta sa maison sans sa veste mais le regretta très vite : le temps s'était de nouveau refroidi !

Il revint très vite sur ses pas et pénétra à l'intérieur. Seulement, alors qu'il se précipitait dans le hall d'entrée, il s'arrêta aussitôt. Devant lui, Vamp-la-Soif se tenait droit, la mine sombre, le regard insoutenable. Rouge de honte et mort de trouille, Harry se mit à trembler de toute part et prit son air le plus innocent possible.

— Je vais t'expliquer… !

Vamp-la-Soif le coupa d'un geste de la main qui rappela brutalement à Harry des souvenirs du passé. Il voyait encore une main se lever de la même manière avant de se rabattre brusquement sur sa joue. Il se protégea immédiatement le visage de ses mains par réflexe et attendit le coup fatal. Mais celui-ci ne vint pas et Harry releva lentement la tête. Devant lui, le vampire lui tendit sa veste d'une main et son écharpe et ses gants de l'autre.

— Ne prends pas froid, lui dit seulement le vampire.

— Merci, répondit Harry avec surprise tout en prenant timidement les vêtements qu'il lui tendait.

Après s'être habillé, alors qu'il allait sortir, il s'arrêta et se tourna vers son protecteur.

— Tu n'es pas fâché ? lui demanda-t-il.

Vamp-la-Soif ne répondit pas immédiatement. Harry baissa les yeux. Bien sûr qu'il était fâché ! se dit-il. Il désobéissait à ses règles – celles-là même qu'il avait promis de tenir en échange de sa présence en ces lieux ! Seulement, le vampire le surprit de nouveau.

— Je ne suis pas fâché. Je veux seulement ton bien et tu as besoin de sortir, je le sais. Mais il faut que tu me promettes quelque chose…

— Tout ce que tu veux ! l'interrompit brusquement Harry.

— Si tu vois quelqu'un s'approcher : éloigne-toi. Ne parle à personne, ne te fais voir de personne. C'est ma condition.

Harry ne cacha pas sa déception mais accepta à contrecœur de se cacher s'il rencontrait du monde. Le vampire acquiesça alors d'un signe de tête, scellant leur accord et Harry put sortir après avoir promis également de ne pas rentrer trop tard. A partir de là, ses sorties se firent plus nombreuses et bientôt il apprit par cœur les environs. Il prenait autant de plaisir à voyager dans ces terres de rêves et de liberté, mais une certaine ombre planait encore sur son bonheur.

La solitude restait encore bien trop présente dans son quotidien.

Et puis, un jour de mai, un évènement vint tout chambouler. Il s'agissait d'un samedi où le temps était alors clément et le soleil au beau fixe. Vamp-la-Soif avait alors exprimé une certaine appréhension à le laisser partir à la vadrouille sans sa présence et Harry avait du argumenter durement pour le convaincre de ne pas l'obliger à rester à l'intérieur. Il lui avait promis de rester à l'écart des éventuelles allées et venues de passants venus se promener, se reposer ou même pêcher, comme c'était déjà arrivé quelques fois.

Heureusement, il avait réussi à le persuader et il s'était installé sous l'ombre d'un chêne pour rêvasser. Mais alors que l'après-midi se déroulait tranquillement, il entendit des voix. Il s'était dirigé prudemment vers elles et avait découvert deux enfants qui s'amusaient dans l'eau de la rivière. L'un deux était en fait une fille de son âge. Petite, menue, avec des cheveux longs et châtains clairs qui bouclaient sur les pointes, elle était plutôt mignonne. L'autre était un garçon un peu plus jeune qu'eux qui avait les joues parsemés de tâches de rousseurs alors même qu'il était lui aussi châtain clair. Harry savait qu'il fallait qu'il fît demi-tour mais l'envie fut trop forte et il s'avança un peu plus. L'un des deux enfants, qui était en fait une fille de son âge, l'aperçut et le pointa du doigt. Aussitôt Harry prit peur et voulut s'éloigner mais il était trop tard. Quelqu'un l'avait vu.

Honteux, il retourna aussitôt vers la demeure de Vamp-la-Soif et fit claquer la porte d'entrée derrière lui. Essoufflé, il mit un certain temps à se remettre de ses émotions. Il fila aussitôt dans sa chambre où il s'y enferma.

— Harry.

La voix calme et posée de Vamp-la-Soif le fit sursauter. Il se trouvait déjà à l'intérieur de la pièce sans qu'Harry ne l'entendit ou ne le vit entrer. Le vampire vint s'asseoir sur son lit à ses côtés et le regarda gravement.

— Dis-moi tout.

Le trouble encore bien présent dans l'esprit d'Harry, il n'entendit presque pas Vamp-la-Soif lui parler. Il voyait encore la fille le pointer du doigt avec un air surpris et curieux. Harry se mordilla la lèvre, impuissant. Il ne pouvait pas l'avouer à Barthelemy, celui-ci serait furieux. Il lui interdirait toute autre sortie, et alors Harry ne pourrait plus jamais la revoir. Et puis, il le décevrait – ce qu'il refusait de faire. Seulement, mentir l'embêtait tout autant.

— Harry, je veux savoir ce qui se passe.

La voix du vampire se fit pressante et son regard se fit insistant. Harry sentait qu'il ne tiendrait pas très longtemps.

— J'ai… commença-t-il péniblement. J'ai vu une fille… et un garçon aussi… près de la rivière.

Il osa lever les yeux vers Vamp-la-Soif. Celui-ci s'était tendu et ses traits durcis.

— J'ai eu envie de leur parler… de rester…

— Tu leur as parlé ? le coupa le vampire brusquement.

Le ton de sa voix faisait peur à Harry dont le cœur et l'esprit s'affolèrent un peu plus. Il ne devait absolument pas avouer qu'il s'était laissé fait voir !

— Non ! lui avoua-t-il. Je leur ai rien dit ! C'est vrai !

Barthelemy l'observa un instant et Harry soutint son regard. Il disait la vérité : il ne leur avait pas parlé. Puis, enfin, le vampire soupira et se détendit. Harry se sentit immédiatement soulagé en voyant la colère de son protecteur s'apaiser.

— Je te crois, affirma Barthelemy gravement tout en se relevant. Fais seulement attention à toi. Je ne veux que ton bien.

Après cela, il quitta la pièce et laissa Harry de nouveau seul. Le petit garçon se détendit entièrement et soupira à de nombreuses reprises. Il s'installa à sa fenêtre et ouvrit les volets. Le soleil déclinait à l'horizon. De cette hauteur, Harry pouvait voir au-delà des arbres protégeant la demeure. Il ne distinguait cependant qu'une infime partie de la colline, bien trop peu pour espérer apercevoir de cette distance la présence des enfants. Harry repensa à cette rencontre toute la soirée et le jour d'après.

Il continua de sortir librement chaque après-midi tout en se cachant comme il l'avait promis. Seulement, il n'avait qu'une idée en tête : retrouver la trace de cette petite fille. Il espérait qu'elle reviendrait s'amuser près d'ici. Peut-être qu'elle aussi pensait un peu à lui ? Se demandait-elle qui il était ? Il regretta parfois de ne pas être resté et de ne pas lui avoir parlé. Après tout, quel mal y aurait-il ? Elle n'était qu'une petite fille de son âge, aussi inoffensive que lui !

Il attendit exactement une semaine entière avant de la revoir. Cette fois-là, toujours un samedi, elle se baladait sur la colline, farfouillant l'horizon du regard comme si elle cherchait quelqu'un. Harry qui l'avait aperçue de derrière un chêne où il se reposait se demanda s'il était l'objet de sa recherche. Il hésita un moment avant de se décider à se montrer à jour. Il ne comprenait pas en quoi cela pouvait bien inquiéter Vamp-la-Soif et se disait que ce dernier ne le saurait jamais, après tout.

Quand la jeune fille le vit, elle s'arrêta aussitôt de marcher et l'observa un moment avant de sourire et de l'approcher à son tour. Le cœur d'Harry se mit à battre à tout rompre.

— Salut ! s'élança-t-elle joyeusement. Je te cherchais justement.

— Ah-ah bon ? bégaya Harry plus intimidé qu'elle.

— Oui ! répondit-elle joyeusement. Depuis que je t'ai vu, samedi dernier, je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi.

Harry sourit timidement.

— Moi aussi… avoua-t-il à voix basse.

— Je suis Jessica, et toi ?

— Harry.

— Enchantée, Harry. Dis, ça te dirait d'aller patauger dans l'eau ? J'adore ça !

— D'accord, accepta-t-il. J'aime bien ça, moi aussi.

Ils descendirent alors le versant de la colline et arrivèrent près de la rivière à côté de laquelle ils retirèrent leurs chaussures et chaussettes avant de plonger leur pied dans l'eau. Harry observa Jessica et la trouva très jolie. Elle était gracieuse dans ses mouvements. Même le courant de la rivière ne sembla pas la gêner alors qu'Harry se tenait tout juste au bord de l'eau, dans la partie la plus basse.

— Dis-moi, Harry, comment ça se fait que tu te sois enfui la dernière fois ? lui demanda Jessica en se tournant vers lui. Paul et moi, on aurait bien aimé te parler ! Tu sentais si bon !... Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle en riant en voyant l'étonnement sur le visage d'Harry. Mais dans notre famille, on a toujours eu un super odorat ! Il faut dire que mon père travaille dans la parfumerie alors, les odeurs, on s'y connaît bien !

Harry esquissa un sourire.

— Alors ? Pourquoi tu es parti ?

Il sembla alors mal à l'aise. Comment lui expliquer la raison de sa fuite ?

— Je n'ai pas le droit de parler à des inconnus, mentit-il à moitié.

— Ma mère aussi me disait ça ! ria Jessica. C'est nul. T'es pas un étranger, toi aussi t'es un enfant ! T'es comme moi. Alors, on est pas des étrangers ! Et puis, tu connais mon prénom maintenant, alors tout va bien, non ?

Harry opina.

— Tu n'es pas très bavard dis-moi ! remarqua-t-elle. Bah, c'est pas grave. Je peux parler pour deux. Mon père me dit toujours que je suis un moulin à parole ! Mais tu as vu un moulin qui parle, toi ?

Harry secoua la tête négativement.

— Alors j'en suis pas un !

Jessica l'avait affirmé en posant ses deux mains sur ses hanches, sans doute par mimétisme des gestes de sa mère. Harry la trouva incroyablement grande. Elle l'impressionnait.

— Alors, tu vis par ici ? demanda la petite fille en se penchant pour mouiller ses mains. Je t'ai jamais vu avant !

— Heu… ça fait pas longtemps, mentit Harry. J'habite pas très loin.

— Moi aussi, j'habite tout près ! affirma-t-elle. Mais je ne te dirai pas où ou alors mon père va me gronder ! Et il fait très peur quand il se met en colère.

— Moi aussi… lâcha Harry avant de se reprendre, gêné : je veux dire… heu…

— Tous les pères sont pareils, ria Jessica en le coupant, à son grand soulagement.

Harry passa le plus clair de son temps à écouter Jessica parler, mais il était heureux d'avoir enfin trouvé une amie. La jeune fille était enthousiaste et très dynamique. Elle passait souvent du coq à l'âne mais inconsciemment, elle lui apprenait beaucoup de choses sur la vie à l'extérieur. Elle lui parlait de ses copains, de l'école et de ses loisirs.

— Quelle chance ! s'exclama-t-elle d'ailleurs en apprenant qu'Harry suivait des cours directement chez lui. Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais pouvoir travailler chez moi, sans Madame Bidule et ses horribles mathématiques !

— Moi, ça me plairait bien d'aller à l'école, avoua Harry rêveur. Je pourrais avoir des copains avec qui jouer…

— Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que je suis ta seule amie ! s'écria Jessica, horrifiée. T'as jamais rencontré d'autres enfants à part moi ?

— Si, lui répondit Harry tristement. Mais ils vivent pas ici. Et puis, je sais pas si…

— Si quoi ? insista Jessica, les yeux grands ouverts.

— Ben si mon… père accepterait que j'aille les voir.

Jessica le regarda sans comprendre.

— Pourquoi il voudrait pas si tu les connais déjà ?

— C'est compliqué, s'excusa Harry.

La petite fille ne sembla pas satisfaite de sa réponse. Elle paraissait même contrariée et pendant quelques instants, elle ne prononça plus aucune parole et semblait totalement perdue dans ses pensées. Puis, elle annonça brutalement qu'elle devait rentrer chez elle et laissa Harry près de la rivière. Le petit garçon était perplexe face à l'attitude de sa nouvelle amie. Il espérait ne pas avoir dit une bêtise qui eût pu l'embêter. Il y repensa tout le long du chemin du retour.

Vamp-la-Soif remarqua surement l'air pensif et distrait de son protégé mais il ne lui posa aucune question. Sans doute pensait-il qu'il valait mieux le laisser tranquille. Harry lui était reconnaissant de ce silence – il n'aurait pas réussi à lui dire la vérité et lui mentir lui coûtait énormément. Il se força à reprendre ses habitudes et à être jovial et animé à la maison créant par lui seul une atmosphère plus chaleureuse et conviviale que celle qui régnait généralement en ces lieux sombres.

Il n'était pas évident de vivre auprès d'un vampire. Harry le voyait souvent disparaître le soir sans qu'il ne lui dît où il se rendait et ce qu'il faisait, mais Harry avait compris depuis longtemps qu'il ne fallait pas poser de questions. Il savait également que les vampires devaient se nourrir de sang, cela signifiait ainsi faire des victimes innocentes. Le jeune garçon essayait seulement de ne jamais y penser sinon quoi les mêmes questions revenaient sans cesse à son esprit et le torturaient inutilement. Il fallait dire qu'il vivait bien dans cette demeure, malgré la solitude et le silence.

D'un autre côté, jamais Harry n'aurait pu trouver de meilleure figure paternelle que Vamp-la-Soif. Malgré sa nature sombre et discrète, il s'adaptait à lui et à ses besoins. Il lui racontait de fabuleuses histoires de contrées lointaines, il lui expliquait tout ce qu'il lui fallait savoir sur le monde magique. Il lui décrivait la nature des sorciers, du moins ce qu'il en savait. Il lui avait également promis de faire en sorte qu'il suivît des cours de sorcellerie car, en effet, Harry avait déjà fait preuve de magie. Un jour que Vamp-la-Soif tentait de lui raccourcir les cheveux afin de les coiffer – ce qu'il n'arrivait jamais à faire avec un peigne – ses cheveux avaient tout de suite repoussé le lendemain. Une autre fois, alors que Vamp-la-Soif lui avait prêté un pull qu'Harry trouvait horrible et refusait de mettre, celui-ci s'était rétréci alors même qu'il essayait de l'enfiler à contrecœur*.

Le vampire avait aussitôt conclu que son protégé tenait de ses parents (Malabre lui avait confié dans une lettre l'origine du garçon peu après qu'il l'eût récupéré chez le vampire). De même, le médecin avait expliqué à Vamp-la-Soif ce que les autorités judiciaires avaient conclu quant à la cause de son état. Visiblement, sa famille adoptive l'appréciait si peu qu'elle le maltraitait. Un jour que le petit garçon avait fait preuve de magie involontaire alors même que le fils de la famille Dursley le tyrannisait, ce dernier s'était retrouvé la bouche scellée et les mains palmées à la manière des pattes de canards. Le père, furieux, s'en était visiblement pris à ce pauvre Harry et l'avait abandonné dans le village où Vamp-la-Soif le trouva par la suite.

Malencontreusement, si la mémoire d'Harry ne garda pas l'exact souvenir de cette terrible soirée, des traces étaient restées ancrées en lui et une peur terrible le prenait à chaque fois qu'il repensait à son oncle. Mais le vampire ne laissa jamais Harry le loisir d'y resonger. On aurait dit qu'il possédait un instinct pour ces choses-là. Sitôt qu'Harry s'attristait, son protecteur venait le réconforter. Non pas par la parole, mais par sa présence et son aura bienveillante.

La vie avec un vampire n'était pas facile, mais Harry ne pouvait pas se plaindre. L'attention dont il était l'objet lui donnait l'impression d'être capable d'appeler Barthelemy « père », mais jamais il n'osa le faire. Il craignait la réaction de celui-ci. Vamp-la-Soif était si imprévisible et si insondable qu'Harry ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre.

Une semaine après, encore et toujours lors d'un après-midi ensoleillé, Harry revit Jessica. Celle-ci l'attendait tout simplement près de la rivière. Elle portait une robe imprimée de fleurs de couleurs pastelles et un chapeau en paille. Dès qu'elle le vit, elle lui sourit et s'écria :

— Salut Harry !

Harry la rejoignit et répondit à son salut avec autant d'enthousiasme. Il était tout excité à l'idée de passer une nouvelle après-midi auprès de sa nouvelle amie. Cette fois, ils ne restèrent pas près de la rivière. Jessica tenait à lui montrer sa cache secrète qui se trouvait dans la forêt, mais Harry refusait. Il ne voulait pas trop s'éloigner et avait bien trop peur de se perdre.

— Ne fais pas ton trouillard ! se moqua la petite fille. Allez ! J'ai promis à mes amis que je t'y mènerai… Tu ne veux pas les décevoir, pas vrai ? Toi qui veux te faire des copains !

— Tes amis ? répéta le jeune garçon, surpris. Tu as parlé de moi à tes amis ?

— Bien sûr ! s'exclama Jessica. Je t'aime bien, alors je leur en parle ! Toute la semaine, on a discuté de toi. Ils sont impatients de te rencontrer !

Harry était gêné d'apprendre qu'on parlait de lui à son insu, d'autant plus qu'il ne connaissait pas ces enfants-là. Il pensa au petit garçon qui accompagnait Jessica la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Sûrement faisait-il parti de la bande, comme il s'agissait de son petit frère, Paul.

— Je ne sais pas… hésita-t-il. Je n'ai pas le droit de m'éloigner.

— Et qui le saura ? répliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Ton père ou ta mère est là ?

Harry hocha négativement la mère. Il ne voulut pas lui dire qu'ils étaient morts, encore moins qu'un vampire s'occupait de lui. Elle le prendrait pour un fou. Voyant qu'il ne se décidait toujours pas, Jessica poussa un profond soupire.

— Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle, bougonna-t-elle, mécontente. Et bien, si c'est comme ça, je m'en vais, moi ! Tu n'auras qu'à t'amuser tout seul, comme avant !

Et elle lui tourna le dos pour s'en aller. Harry la regarda s'éloigner vers la forêt, l'esprit divisé. D'un côté, il avait une folle envie de s'y rendre, de rencontrer ses copains et de se faire enfin des amis, de jouer avec eux et de découvrir des nouvelles choses. D'un autre, il entendait Vamp-la-Soif lui dire de se méfier des autres, de ne parler à personne et de rester à l'écart pour sa sécurité. Mais que pouvaient lui faire des enfants ? et de son âge, en plus ?

Harry ne voulait pas non plus que Jessica refuse de lui adresser la parole par la suite parce qu'il aurait fait preuve de lâcheté. Au contraire, il aimerait bien pouvoir l'impressionner ! Respirant un bon coup et prenant son courage à deux mains, il lui emboita le pas en courant.

— Attends ! lui cria-t-il. Attends ! Je viens avec toi, d'accord ?

Jessica qui s'était retournée lui adressa un immense sourire.

— Ca marche. Allez ! Viens !

Elle lui attrapa la main et le tira entre les arbres. A l'intérieur de la forêt, la petite fille se déplaçait rapidement et avec agilité, habituée sûrement à se rendre dans son coin favori, comme elle le disait. Harry, par contre, peinait à la suivre et manqua plusieurs fois de la perdre de vue. Il lui demandait de l'attendre mais son amie ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié et l'attendait seulement de temps à autre. Trébuchant contre des racines à plusieurs reprises, Harry se blessa les deux jambes et déchira tout le bas de son pantalon. Comment expliquerait-il ça à Vamp-la-Soif ?

L'obscurité s'épaississait à mesure qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans la forêt et Harry commença à regretter d'avoir accepté de venir. L'atmosphère de ces lieux était devenue hostile et inquiétante. Il regardait autour de lui avec inquiétude, craignant de voir apparaître à chaque buisson un monstre qui l'attaquerait et le dévorerait.

Puis, enfin, Jessica réapparut devant lui.

— Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! lui demanda-t-elle. Tu as peur ou quoi ?

— Si j'étais lui, j'aurais peur en tout cas ! rigola une voix masculine près d'elle.

Harry vit alors apparaître un garçon plus âgé qu'eux qui le détaillait un large sourire aux lèvres.

— Arrête, tu vas le terroriser à dire ça ! plaisanta une autre voix encore à la gauche d'Harry.

En sursautant, le petit garçon tourna la tête pour voir un autre enfant de son âge, un bâton à la main.

— Il est trop mignon ! s'exclama une voix de fille.

Harry eut du mal à la distinguer dans la pénombre environnante. Elle avait la peau mâte et les cheveux noirs mais portait un serre-tête jaune et des vêtements clairs.

— C'est lui ton nouveau copain, Jess' ? lui demanda le garçon plus âgé dont les yeux étaient étrangement bleus pâles.

— Oui, Marc, c'est lui, répondit son amie en s'approchant d'Harry. Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ont l'air comme ça, mais ils sont pas bien méchants.

A cette remarque, le garçon à la gauche d'Harry pouffa.

— Celui qui se marre comme un cochon, c'est Jack, lui expliqua Jessica. Et puis t'as Mira – la fille noire le salua d'un clin d'œil – et l'autre, c'est Marc. Paul n'est pas là parce qu'il est malade.

— Il est trop faible, se marra Marc.

Mira lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes mais Marc sembla s'en moquer. Harry l'entendit même souffler : « Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? » mais ne comprit pas de quoi exactement il parlait. Les présentations faites, la bande l'amena vers un lieu encore plus profond dans la forêt qui descendait en pente. Harry eut beaucoup de mal à descendre jusqu'en bas sans tomber. Il trébucha à plusieurs reprises alors que de leur côté, ses nouveaux compagnons semblaient n'avoir aucun mal et au contraire paraissaient se ralentir pour rester à ses côtés.

Ils arrivèrent alors à un endroit qui était dégarni d'arbres, si bien que le soleil parvenait à illuminer le terrain. Au centre, un feu de camp était dressé et il y avait également quelques affaires comme des sacs de couchage, des sacs à dos et des gourdes. Harry observa le camp improvisé avec curiosité.

— Tous les week-ends, on vient camper ici, expliqua Jack fièrement. On est les seuls de la bande à avoir le droit de venir ici alors que les autres, ces crétins, sont obligés de rester sagement avec le reste de la troupe !

— La troupe ? répéta Harry sans comprendre.

— Il veut dire notre groupe, répondit Marc. Nos parents se connaissent très bien alors on se sent un peu comme un véritable clan. Mais c'est compliqué à expliquer et c'est aussi une longue histoire, on te la racontera plus tard.

Harry resta silencieux et pensif. Il n'était pas certain de mieux saisir le sens de ses paroles.

— De toute façon, ça n'a pas d'importance ! reprit Jack.

— On t'a déjà dit que tu sentais bon, trésor ? déclara en riant Mira en le regardant étrangement.

— Mira, arrête de te moquer de lui, la rabroua Jessica en secouant la tête. Il a mon âge, c'est pas un gamin !

— Oh vraiment ? se moqua Marc ouvertement. Désolé de te le dire, Jessica, mais t'as que dix ans, alors t'es une gamine. C'est comme ça !

Jessica grogna de mécontentement et tira Harry de côté.

— Bon ! Tu veux jouer à un jeu rigolo ?

— Oui mais c'est quoi ? demanda Harry.

— Le loup et l'agneau. Tu sais, comme la fable de La Fontaine !

— Oh, ce jeu ! s'exclama Jack. J'adore y jouer. Je viens !

— C'est trop facile, soupira Marc. Je reste.

— Je veux bien m'y mettre, affirma Mira de son côté. Ca me fera de l'exercice.

— C'est sûr qu'avec ce que tu manges…

— Qu'est-ce que tu peux être bête !

— Merci du compliment.

Mira roula des yeux. Harry qui avait suivi l'échange à moitié demanda quel était les règles du jeu.

— Il n'y a pas de règles précises, expliqua Jessica. Le but du jeu c'est de retrouver la trace de l'un d'entre nous qui est, on va dire, l'agneau du jeu ! Les autres sont les loups et doivent le trouver. Le loup qui parvient à manger l'agneau gagne le jeu, tu as compris ?

— C'est comme une partie de cache-cache alors, résuma Harry.

— En quelque sorte, acquiesça Jessica.

— Parce que si tu te contentes de te cacher, crois-moi, on va vite te trouver !

— Et puisque tu es nouveau dans notre bande, je te propose de faire l'agneau, déclara Mira. On se connaît trop entre nous, on sait d'avance comment chacun fonctionne alors ça serait moins marrant. Tandis que si c'est toi l'agneau…

— L'enjeu sera donc de taille ! conclut Jack.

— Bon, d'accord, accepta Harry.

— On va te laisser une avance de cinq minutes alors faufile-toi bien ! A trois, on commence. Un.

— Deux.

— Et trois.

— Bonne chance petit homme…

Harry sentit alors que quelque chose avait subitement changé. Les visages de ses nouveaux camarades s'étaient animés d'une étrange lueur démoniaque. D'instinct Harry se mit à courir à vive allure. Il se faufila à travers les arbres et tenta de grimper la pente par laquelle il était arrivée mais cela le ralentissait trop. Elle était trop raide. Alors il bifurqua vers la gauche et se précipita droit devant lui. Il espérait que son intuition soit mauvaise, mais la peur rongeait toujours son ventre. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se laissât rattraper. Pourquoi appeler ce jeu autrement que par « cache-cache » ? Il se rappela ce que Mira avait dit. Il ne fallait pas se cacher, mais carrément s'enfuir.

Harry sentit son sang se glacer quand il entendit résonner derrière lui trois hurlements. Il s'agissait de ceux de loups. Les larmes aux yeux, il pria que tout ceci était seulement pour donner un jeu une dimension plus réelle. Pourtant comment se détromper ? Un humain ne pourrait pousser de tels cris.

Le petit garçon courut tant qu'il put mais fort peu endurant par son manque de pratique, il s'essouffla très vite. Il ne ralentit pas pour autant, son instinct lui criant de s'en aller au plus vite. A plusieurs reprises, il crut entendre du mouvement autour de lui mais il ne rencontra ni aperçut personne.

Comme il regrettait soudainement d'avoir désobéi ! Harry s'en repentait mais savait bien qu'il était trop tard. A présent, même si Vamp-la-Soif entendait sa prière, il ne pourrait rien faire en pleine journée ! Harry devait donc tenir jusqu'au soir, mais cela s'annonçait difficile. Il venait d'apercevoir un reflet jaune, exactement comme le serre-tête de Mira. Il bifurqua à droite pour l'éviter.

— Comme c'est chou ! Tu crois vraiment pouvoir m'échapper, petit agneau ? rigola la fille derrière lui. Allez, comme ce serait peu intéressant d'arrêter le jeu si rapidement, je te laisse une marge supplémentaire ! Tu devrais me remercier pour…

Harry ne l'écouta pas et s'enfuit rapidement quand quelque chose le percuta à la jambe et le fit tomber. Il atterrit brutalement sur le ventre et toussa alors qu'il venait d'avaler de la terre. Il se retourna très rapidement pour apercevoir Jack qui le tenait fermement par le pied, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Ses yeux brillaient dans l'obscurité et une lueur cruelle étincelait.

— J'ai-j'ai perdu, ça-ça y est, bégaya Harry, espérant que le garçon le lâcherait alors s'il s'avouait vaincu.

— Perdu ? répéta Jack. Tu n'as perdu que si tu es mangé ! Pour l'instant, tu peux toujours t'enfuir. Ou du moins, essayer !

Et il éclata de rire. Cette fois bien effrayé, Harry se tortilla de toutes ses forces pour se libérer et réussit grâce à un coup de pied qu'il donna sur le visage de Jack qui ne s'y attendait pas. Il se releva immédiatement et repartit de plus belle. Derrière lui, il entendit Jack l'injurier tout en grognant de rage. Comment pouvaient-ils le retrouver si facilement ? En toute logique, ils devraient être partis dans des directions opposées, surtout que la forêt était tout de même grande ! Mais il venait déjà de rencontrer deux de la bande en un rien de temps et il n'allait certainement pas tarder à rencontrer la troisième.

Harry essaya de ruser en faisant des cercles et en changeant constamment de direction, mais cela le ralentissait terriblement et il ne voyait toujours pas la sortie de cette maudite forêt.

— Harry, es-tu là ? chantonna alors la voix de Jessica qui fit bondir son cœur de terreur.

Le jeune garçon fut obligé de s'arrêter alors que la voix venait de devant lui, mais alors qu'il tenta de bifurquer sur les côtés, Jack et Mira apparurent. Il se retourna et vit Jessica qui l'observait. Il était coincé. C'en était terminé de lui.

— C'est embêtant, déclara Mira derrière lui, le faisant sursauter.

— En effet ! renchérit Jack. On fait comment à présent pour se départager ?

— Je propose que l'on fasse un partage équitable, proposa Jessica. Un quart pour Jack, un quart pour toi, Mira, et le reste pour moi !

— Et pour quelle occasion, je te prie ? s'offusqua Mira.

— C'est vrai, raffermit son ami. Tu as été la dernière à le surprendre !

— Seulement, c'est moi qui l'ai mené jusqu'ici ! argumenta-t-elle d'une voix supérieure. Si je ne l'avais pas leurré, vous n'aurez rien eu ! Dois-je vous rappeler vos pitoyables performances avec nos anciens agneaux ?

Mira et Jack grognèrent tous deux de frustration.

— Ne fais pas ta maligne ! s'emporta Jack. Tout ça parce que tu as eu un coup de chance !

— Jack a raison, rajouta la plus grande. Au départ, ce n'est même pas toi qui l'as repéré !

— Vous commencez à m'agacer ! s'énerva Jessica qui laissa échapper un grognement. Je prendrai ma part comme il se doit et vous n'aurez rien à dire !

Harry ne put comprendre la suite car ce sont deux grognements féroces qui répondirent. En se retournant, le petit garçon vit avec horreur face à lui deux immenses loups, dont l'un était noir, et l'autre brun. Le jeune garçon sut alors que sa vie était terminée. Il ne tenta plus de fuir : il était bien trop tard pour cela. Il allait bientôt être déchiqueté par les dents acérés de leurs mâchoires sans même avoir pu s'excusé auprès de son protecteur…

Un bruit mou retentit soudain bientôt suivi d'un choc et d'un couinement douloureux. Il rouvrit alors les yeux et vit avec stupeur que Vamp-la-Soif se tenait entre les canidés et lui. Le corps de son protecteur était tendu et légèrement vouté mais ce qu'Harry remarqua surtout, c'était toute la fumée qui s'en dégageait et la forte odeur de viande brûlée qu'il sentait. Les loups s'agitèrent de crainte et de colère tandis que leur confrère – le brun – se relevait péniblement. Vamp-la-Soif émit alors un grognement distinctif mais tout aussi effrayant.

Il se passa quelques minutes pendant lesquelles personne ne bougea. Pourtant la tension du combat était déjà présente, et nul doute que celui-ci se déroulait déjà à un certain niveau. Harry n'avait jamais vu Barthelemy de cette manière, et se mit soudain à le craindre. La férocité qui se dégageait de lui, la tension qu'il émettait et la puissance que l'on ressentait en le voyant lui donnait l'impression d'une toute autre personne. Il recula d'un pas.

Vamp-la-Soif portait ses deux mains en retrait dans le seul but de le protéger, de former une barrière entre les loups et lui. Et c'est là qu'Harry remarqua les brûlures qui marquaient la peau de son père adoptif. Il était venu le sauver alors même qu'il ne supportait le toucher du soleil. Harry était persuadé que le soleil le tuerait, mais il avait résisté. Pour lui.

Ils ne restèrent pas indéfiniment immobiles. Jessica – Harry le voyait à son pelage pâle – se rua sur le vampire qui, bien préparé, la fit valser dans un mouvement rotatif souple et puissant. Elle boula à quelques mètres de là en lâchant à son tour un gémissement plaintif. Mira et Jack s'énervèrent et attaquèrent en même temps. Harry, effrayé, se cacha le visage de ses deux mains et ne vit pas ce qui se passa juste devant lui. Quand il osa regarder de nouveau, Vamp-la-Soif se tenait agenouillé, la main portée sur son épaule gauche d'où s'écoulait du sang noir dont l'odeur répugna l'enfant.

Bien plus loin, les deux loups se relevaient péniblement. Celui qui devait être Jack (il était bien plus petit que le loup noir qui représentait sûrement Mira) se relevait très péniblement tandis que sa compatriote, bien que debout, chancelait comme assommée. Plus à leur droite Jessica grognait mais n'osait plus s'avancer. Elle fixa un moment Harry puis Vamp-la-Soif et dans un râle de frustration fit demi-tour et déguerpit, bientôt suivie par ses deux amis.

Quand le calme revint autour d'eux et qu'il fut certain que les loups ne reviendraient pas à la charge, Barthelemy se tourna vers Harry. L'enfant lâcha un cri d'effroi. Le visage de Vamp-la-Soif était méconnaissable. Toute sa partie gauche était entièrement brûlée. Plus aucune paupière ne recouvrait son œil d'où s'écoulait un filet de sang aussi noir que la suie. Une griffure immonde scindait son visage en deux et rayait également une partie de son nez. Seule l'autre partie de son visage, bien que bruni, paraissait encore intacte.

Harry éclata alors en sanglot tout en baissant la tête piteusement. Tout cela était de sa faute. Il avait manqué de tuer l'être qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Il sentit cependant la main du vampire se poser délicatement dans ses cheveux et le tirer contre lui pour le serrer dans ses bras et le réconforter. L'enfant ne cessa pas de pleurer en répétant :

— Je suis désolé !

Et à chaque fois le vampire le serrait un peu plus fort. Quand le soleil s'éteignit enfin derrière l'horizon, ils rentrèrent tranquillement à la demeure où Barthelemy le borda dans son lit. Harry n'arrivait pas à le regarder en face – et ce n'était pas seulement par la honte.

— Harry, dit finalement le vampire. Cesse donc de pleurer et écoute-moi. Je ne t'en veux pas. Ce n'est pas du tout de ta faute. J'ai manqué de vigilance à ton égard et je suis le seul responsable de ce qui vient de se passer. Ces lycanthropes, ceux qui t'ont agressés, je savais qu'ils trainaient dans le coin et j'aurais du me charger d'eux plus tôt afin que tout se passe bien pour toi. Je t'ai négligé, et j'en suis désolé. Je sais également que tu te sens parfois seul et je comprends pourquoi. Je ne peux pas remplacer la compagnie d'enfants de ton âge et je sens bien que ça te manque. Je vais réparer ça, je te le promets. Maintenant, repose-toi et oublie ce qui vient de se passer.

Il avait posé sa main sur le front et l'avait glissé sur les yeux d'Harry tout en parlant. Une surprenante chaleur avait alors parcouru l'ensemble de son corps et le petit garçon se sentit étrangement apaisé. Il s'endormit sans même s'en rendre compte.

*Certains s'en rendront compte, mais je fais référence ici à ce qu'a écrit JK Rowling dans le premier tome lorsqu'elle explique les premiers phénomènes magiques qui se sont avérés lorsqu'Harry subissait les méchancetés de sa tante (chapitre deux, il me semble).


	13. Pendant ce temps à Poudlard 2

**Pendant ce temps…**

**A Poudlard**

— Non mais vous vous rendez compte ?

La voix du professeur McGonagall s'étouffa devant l'horreur de la situation. Au contraire, le directeur de l'école, Albus Dumbledore, semblait prendre la chose tout à fait calmement, comme s'il n'y avait pas lieu de s'alarmer. Il relisait tranquillement la missive, soigneusement envoyée dans une enveloppe. L'écriture était appliquée et le style témoignait d'une époque révolue. Pourtant, le professeur de métamorphose n'y voyait plus qu'une infâme preuve que la vie pouvait être cruelle et injuste. Comment supporter qu'une lettre si parfaite fût écrite par un monstre d'une telle nature ?

McGonagall n'était pas tant choquée par la personnalité de leur correspondant que par la personne dont il était réellement question. Décidément, elle ne comprenait pas de quelle manière le professeur Dumbledore voyait les choses. Il souriait paisiblement, comme si tout se déroulait à merveille, comme si tout cela faisait partie de ses intentions. Seulement, elle n'osait croire que sciemment il eut mené ce pauvre enfant, et décidément très mal chanceux, droit dans les bras d'un être comme ce Barthelemy… Son nom était peut-être noble, mais son être beaucoup moins.

— Vous oubliez une chose, souligna alors Dumbledore en retirant ses lunettes et en reposant la feuille de papier sur son bureau. Cet homme – Il incita d'un regard Minerva à retenir son indignation face à cette appellation. – Cet homme, je disais, n'a pas choisi de devenir celui qu'il est aujourd'hui. Cependant, je ne peux que m'en réjouir à l'inverse de vous. Ne croyez-vous pas que notre jeune Harry serait déjà mort si Barthelemy représentait un tel danger pour lui ? Et puis, pourquoi donc nous enverrait-il cette lettre ? Voyons, mon amie, il est clair que, de tous les toits protecteurs, notre jeune ami n'aurait su tomber mieux. Il est de ce monde bien des êtres qui souhaiteraient sa mort, et je n'en connais que peu qui se risqueraient contre quelqu'un de son expérience et, comme vous le dites, de sa nature.

— Certes, professeur, avoua Minerva à contrecœur. Sans doute Harry Potter a eu de la chance de rester en vie jusqu'ici mais rien ne peut certifier qu'il en sera de même prochainement… Un vampire n'est pas un être charitable ! Combien même il désirerait aller contre sa nature – et, je vous assure que j'en doute – qu'est-ce qui nous permet d'être sûr que celle-ci ne le surpassera pas un jour ? Je crains fort que la tentation ne soit trop grande…

— Rien ne peut l'assurer, accorda-t-il. Mais je suis sûr que tout se passera bien pour Harry. Pour du moins, je vous demande de lire cette lettre jusqu'au bout, je vous en prie. »

Le professeur de métamorphose fit de gros efforts pour accepter de finir la lettre. Alors qu'elle en parcourait les dernières lignes, ses yeux se levèrent de la feuille pour regarder son directeur, une fois de plus horrifiée.

« Vous n'allez tout de même pas accepter ça ?

— Je vous avoue que cette partie m'inquiète un peu également, répondit ce dernier. Cependant, je ne trouve pas cela si infondé que cela. Je comprends que, demandant à ce qu'on prenne Harry en charge jusqu'au bout, il craigne que ce dernier refuse…

— Ce n'est pas une raison pour effacer la mémoire d'un enfant, professeur ! répliqua-t-elle.

— Je n'ai pas prétendu que nous devrions le faire, affirma le directeur, posément. Mais vous devez comprendre l'état d'esprit dans lequel Harry se trouve aujourd'hui. Ce qu'il a vécu l'a traumatisé, et pas seulement, il en a perdu tous ses repères. Un enfant se développe selon son entourage mais Harry n'a jamais vécu dans un environnement stable. Je pense que Barthelemy comprend cela parfaitement et qu'il est conscient que son univers ne correspond pas à celui dans lequel Harry serait le mieux.

— Très bien mais en quoi lui effacer la mémoire serait utile ? demanda la veille sorcière.

— Quand Harry a été sauvé par ce vampire, il l'a positionné comme son protecteur, expliqua le directeur. Mon très cher ami, Théodore Malabre, avant sa mort, m'avait expliqué qu'Harry semblait dés le début espérer et attendre quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Et je pense, suite au témoignage de ce brave Arthur Weasley, qu'Harry désirait plus que tout retourner auprès de ce Barthelemy. Tout simplement parce qu'il a été le premier à lui tendre une main secourable. Et peut-être aussi que ce vampire possède quelque chose qui lui a donné l'impression qu'il pourrait le protéger et l'aimer comme un père. Si vous lisiez bien cette lettre, vous comprendrez que ce sentiment est réciproque. Pour moi, il n'est nul doute que ce vampire est très attaché à Harry et c'est pourquoi il nous demande de l'effacer de sa mémoire. Il souhaite qu'Harry puisse recommencer une vie sans tourment et en se défaisant de l'attachement qu'il lui porte car aujourd'hui cet enfant base tout son univers sur Vamp-la-Soif. Si nous l'en séparions de nouveau, je crains qu'il ne s'en remette jamais.

Minerva McGonagall laissa le professeur Dumbledore parler sans rien dire. Elle doutait cependant toujours du bien fondé de ce choix. Toucher aux souvenirs d'une personne, les modifier, était non seulement très dur à faire mais aussi très cruel. Elle aurait alors l'impression de violer l'intimité de ce pauvre enfant, malgré toutes les bonnes raisons du monde pour le faire.

— Mais alors, nous l'accueillerons donc à Poudlard ? demanda-t-elle.

— Non, refusa Dumbledore. Malgré toute la gentillesse des professeurs ici présents, c'est un poids que je refuse de leur faire porter. Vous avez d'autres choses à faire que de vous préoccuper d'un enfant.

— Pourtant, je vous assure que s'il le fallait, je serais toute disposée à l'accueillir.

— Je ne doute pas de votre gentillesse, très chère, mais il n'y a qu'un seul endroit où Harry serait à l'abri.

Minerva regarda son directeur avec curiosité et étonnement. Elle pensa un instant à la famille Weasley qui s'en était déjà occupée mais se demandait si c'était vraiment ce à quoi pensait le directeur. Puis, elle se rappela d'un détail qui possédait alors toute son importance.

— Vous n'y pensez pas tout de même ! s'exclama-t-elle. Voyons, professeur Dumbledore, ce serait tout bonnement insensé ! Auriez-vous oublié le pourquoi de cette situation ?

— Hélas, non, Minerva, soupira celui-ci. Mais nous n'avons d'autres choix plus judicieux. Il est certain qu'Harry en souffrira, mais je dois avant tout m'assurer de sa sécurité, et j'ai de quoi obliger cette famille à se tenir tranquille. A présent, écoutez plutôt ce que nous allons devoir faire…


	14. Il n'y a pas d'éternité sans fin

**Il n'y a pas d'éternité sans fin**

Arthur observa sa maison reprendre subitement vie. Bien que Ginny et Ron n'étaient pas encore assez âgés pour se rendre à Poudlard – et ce n'était plus question que de deux mois pour ce dernier – la maison demeurait très calme durant l'année scolaire. Hier cependant, il était allé récupérer toute la famille à la gare de Londres et ils profitaient tous ensemble d'un premier petit-déjeuner en famille.

Il s'agissait de moments très privilégiés qui ravivaient le feu de joie dans la maison et dans son cœur. Arthur avait toujours su qu'il trouverait le bonheur dans sa famille plus que n'importe où ailleurs. Après tout, la chance lui fut donnée qu'il épousa la plus merveilleuse et la plus redoutable des femmes et eut toute une flopée d'enfants aussi fascinants les uns que les autres. Ils avaient tous une personnalité différente. Bill et Charly qui avaient terminé leurs études arriveraient dans l'après-midi pour quelques jours avec la famille.

Tout allait bien.

Mr Weasley avait pourtant l'esprit ailleurs et une ombre avait curieusement obscurcit son petit paradis de bonheur. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un nuage opaque ou même gênant car il ne touchait pas sa famille et pourtant quelque chose le taraudait. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de ce fameux soir où le jeune Harry Potter fut emporté par ce vampire.

Demain, cela fera quatre ans qu'Harry avait disparu. Ou du moins que le vampire l'avait pris sous son aile. Depuis lors, ils n'avaient plus eu aucune nouvelle mais Arthur avait eu la conviction que l'enfant vivait toujours. Sa dernière conversation avec Albus Dumbledore le confirma. Arthur redoutait autant qu'il espérait ce jour arriver.

Tandis que ses enfants jouaient pour la plupart dans le jardin, avec les gnomes qui revenaient sans cesse, il entra dans sa chambre et ouvrit un petit tiroir près de son lit sur lequel il s'assit. Il extirpa un morceau de parchemin froissé qu'il avait du lire une dizaine de fois déjà. L'écriture soignée glissait sur le papier formant des lettres et des ornements dignes des temps passés.

_« Pour A. Weasley,_

_Harry sera choyé et aimé, soyez-en assuré._

_A ses onze ans, il reviendra parmi les siens, ceux qui auraient du l'aimer et l'entourer. _

_Dans quatre ans, jour pour jour, vous recevrez vous-même une nouvelle lettre qui vous donnera tous les détails pour retrouver l'enfant._

_Votre dévoué, _

_B. V-S. »_

La journée passa avec une lenteur abominable, mais enfin le lendemain arriva et les heures furent une longue et affreuse torture. Ses enfants, qui n'avaient rien su de la lettre et de la promesse du vampire – qu'ils avaient vaguement oublié –, ne comprirent pas tout d'abord l'attitude renfermée et nerveuse de leur père, habituellement doux et attentif.

Soudain, un corbeau arriva à la fenêtre en coassant bruyamment, effrayant toute la famille. Molly voulut l'éloigner en agitant un chiffon tout en attrapant sa baguette, mais Arthur l'arrêta de justesse. Il avait repéré une lettre attachée solidement à la patte du maudit oiseau. Ce dernier se débattit quand il voulut la lui retirer. Et après quelques coups de becs et d'ailes, Arthur parvint enfin à ses fins.

Toute la famille lui posa mille questions sur la provenance du volatile. Arthur entendit même Fred charrier son petit-frère en lui faisant peur. Mais Arthur refusa de s'exprimer. Il se dirigea vers l'autre bout du salon en déchirant le haut de l'enveloppe, sa femme sur les talons.

— Serait-ce… ?

Arthur opina en reconnaissant l'écriture soignée sur l'enveloppe signée à son adresse.

— Oh mon dieu ! Harry ! s'exclama sa femme nerveusement.

La peur emplit leur estomac.

Arthur pausa une seconde avant de déplier tout à fait la lettre.

« _Pour Arthur Weasley,_

_Mr Weasley, je vous adresse aujourd'hui cette lettre dans lesquelles vous trouverez les indications pour récupérer Harry Potter, comme je l'avais promis précédemment._

_Je n'ai qu'une condition, si vous me le permettez. Que vous soyez le seul à venir le chercher. J'ai déjà fait part de cette requête au directeur Albus Dumbledore qui m'a donné son consentement sur les démarches à suivre. Je suppose qu'il vous a informé sur la situation plus en détail. _

_Harry est au courant qu'il va quitter ma modeste demeure pour vous retrouver lors de son anniversaire. J'espère que vous accepterez de vous joindre à cette facétie. C'est la seule façon pour rendre la chose agréable et douce pour lui. Il ne comprendrait pas les raisons qui nous poussent à agir ainsi. _

_Il est pourtant temps pour lui de retrouver une vie normale parmi les siens et vivre la destinée qui lui a vraiment été tracée. _

_Je vous joins donc l'adresse où Harry et moi avions vécues toutes ces années. Voici les indications nécessaires pour le bon déroulement… »_

— Mon dieu ! s'exclama Molly, et on n'aurait su dire si c'était de soulagement ou d'effroi.

Arthur Weasley ne prononça pas son avis immédiatement. Il relut la lettre une seconde fois puis une troisième fois. Quand il termina sa relecture, il hocha la tête comme donnant son accord. Certes, sa femme avait raison de s'exclamer ainsi. Lui-même aurait pensé que c'était une idée effroyable, mais en contrepartie, cela assurait à l'enfant un avenir différent, plus stable. Mais ce plan est faillible, quoi qu'en pense le vampire. Peu habitué aux procédures des sorciers, il ne connaissait pas forcément toute l'ampleur d'un tel mécanisme. Toucher au cerveau était une chose délicate et dont le résultat était toujours imprévisible. Rien ne garantissait la réussite d'une telle procédure.

Peu aisé dans cette science, Arthur ne concevait pas toute l'ampleur de l'opération même s'il en percevait les dangers. Il alla aussitôt ouvrir une conversation par cheminée avec le professeur Dumbledore. Sans doute n'était-il pas le mieux placé pour discuter ce qui avait été décidé, mais il ne pouvait se permettre de rester là sans même en savoir plus. Après tout, il était impliqué dans cette opération.

* * *

Le fameux jour arriva. Arthur n'avait pas dormi de la nuit et sa femme non plus. Quand il se leva, elle prépara tout pour alléger le poids qui pesait sur son épaule et l'embrassa en lui souhaitant bonne chance avant de partir. A peine la porte franchie, il transplana, suivant de près les indications du vampire. Il atterrit en bordure d'une chaussée, à quelques dizaines de mètres du village dont parlait Vamp-la-Soif. Tournant le dos aux habitations, il s'enfonça dans la plaine, suivant un petit sentier à peine visible. Il marcha ainsi pendant plus d'une heure et découvrit une campagne endormie mais belle. Le ciel changeait petit à petit de couleur comme la journée débutait. Le soleil fit son apparition et le sorcier aperçut au loin comme une sorte de petits bois. Du moins, ce fut ce qu'il croyait avant de s'apercevoir qu'il ne s'agissait en fait que de quelques rangées irrégulières d'arbres épais qui cachaient en grande partie une muraille puis un grand portail.

Arthur réalisa qu'une magie devait opérer en ces lieux car la demeure était apparue subitement, comme par enchantement. Quel sorcier avait bien pu accéder à une telle requête ? à moins qu'il n'ait usurpé la maison ? Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir qu'il arrivait déjà devant le portail. Comme la lettre le lui indiquait, il enclencha le poignet et ouvrit la porte. Celle-ci n'émit aucune résistance, tout juste un grincement sonore.

La demeure était splendide, bien qu'usée par le temps, et le jardin, depuis longtemps devenu sauvage, laissait encore deviner sa structure d'antan. Celui qui vivait là tantôt devait être extrêmement aisé. On se serait cru dans ces livres de merveilleux.

La porte d'entrée émit un claquement qui fit sursauter Arthur. S'y approchant, il découvrit qu'on venait de l'ouvrir.

— Je vous attendais, lança une voix grave. Entrez donc, je ne peux venir vous accueillir d'où vous êtes. Soyez le bienvenu !

La voix, qui se voulait enthousiaste, était néanmoins dénué de toute joie. Le vampire ne vivait pas des heures heureuses. Quand Arthur l'aperçut, il eut l'impression qu'on allait lui retirer son cœur pour la seconde fois. Une douleur qu'il avait déjà vue dans les yeux du vampire s'était comme réanimée mais une autre expression, celle exprimant sa conviction sur le bien fait de son acte, venait l'adoucir.

— Harry est encore dans sa chambre, déclara le vampire. Il prépare ses affaires. Voulez-vous boire quelque chose ?

Il n'osa pas refuser. Le vampire le conduisit jusque dans un salon immense où il le fit asseoir sur un canapé moelleux. Puis son hôte quitta la pièce d'un pas léger et silencieux. Arthur se releva pour mieux contempler les décorations et s'intéressa aussitôt aux tableaux accrochés. Au-dessus de la cheminée, une famille était peinte sur un fond verre, semblable à celui des murs. Arthur comprit qu'il s'agissait des anciens propriétaires venus d'un autre âge, comme le montraient leurs habits. La femme était très belle et douce. Elle posait une main protectrice sur l'épaule droite de son petit garçon, d'à peine l'âge de Ginny. Celui-ci avait les cheveux bien coiffés et un sourire d'ange. Ses yeux expressifs avaient un air familier. Derrière la mère et le fils se tenait un homme d'une droiture et d'une carrure impressionnante. Doté de charisme et de charme, ce sont pourtant ses yeux qu'Arthur remarqua aussitôt. Des yeux aussi expressifs que ceux de son fils. Loyaux, doux et intelligents.

D'autres portraits étaient accrochés dans la pièce. Certains montraient de nouveaux visages, sans doute des parents de la famille, mais la plupart étaient destinés à l'épouse et à l'enfant. Arthur contemplait une autre image du petit garçon quand une voix retentit dans la pièce.

— Je vous présente mon fils, Nataniel.

Arthur se tourna vers le vampire en sursautant puis regarda de nouveau le premier tableau qu'il avait détaillé. A présent, nul doute n'était permis, l'homme qui se tenait derrière sa famille, le dos droit, les yeux plein d'amour et de bonté, n'était d'autre que le vampire. Ce démon damné et sans cœur. Arthur rougit soudain, comme s'il avait en quelque sorte pénétré dans l'intimité du vampire mais ce dernier ne sembla pas lui en tenir rigueur. Ayant posé le plateau où se tenaient tasses et théière, il s'approcha de lui.

— Voici ma tendre femme, Adrielle La Rochelle, d'origine française elle-aussi, ses parents sont venus s'installer ici avant de lui donner naissance. C'était une charmante femme, dotée d'une grande générosité et d'un esprit des plus fins. Mes parents ne m'ont pas donné plus grand bonheur que celui de l'épouser.

Il était étrange d'entendre le vampire parlait de sa défunte famille avec autant d'amour. Dans sa voix, personne n'aurait pu penser que sa femme et son fils avaient été tué lors d'une révolte funeste. Soudain, Arthur eut honte des sorciers, pour lesquels nombre de moldus, comme Vamp-la-Soif, avaient du souffrir. Mais le destin que partageait ce vampire lui semblait exceptionnel. Et si cruel.

— Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi vous teniez tant à Harry, parla pour la première fois Arthur. Mais en voyant votre fils, je comprends mieux ce qui vous a attiré chez le jeune Potter. Ils ont le même regard, la même dynamique. Je suis certain que Nataniel était un adorable enfant.

— Le meilleur, approuva Barthelemy avec émotion – il se détourna. Allons prendre un thé en attendant qu'Harry arrive.

— Il a tant de choses à prendre ? s'étonna Arthur en obéissant.

— Je pense qu'il pressent quelque chose, annonça le vampire calmement. Harry est un enfant très sensible et perspicace.

Un silence s'installa. Arthur sirota son thé tandis que le vampire faisait tourner sa cuillère dans sa tasse. Très certainement, il n'en boira pas, pensa Arthur. Mais Barthelemy porta aussitôt après la boisson à sa bouche et y laissa tremper ses lèvres pâles. L'eau y laissa des traces comme s'il avait s'agit d'une statue de pierre.

— Pourquoi ? finit par demander Arthur sans introduction. Pourquoi faites-vous ça ?

— Pour le bien d'Harry, déclara Vamp-la-Soif. Il doit grandir parmi les siens, parmi les sorciers et les humains. Je ne peux pas lui offrir cela.

— Dans ce cas, pourquoi avez-vous tenu à le prendre sous votre aile ? insista Arthur. Molly et moi aurions très bien nous en occuper.

— Je le sais, approuva-t-il gravement. J'ai été égoïste et imprudent. J'ai mis l'enfant en danger rien qu'en le laissant à ma présence. Mais j'avais l'intuition de pouvoir lui apporter quelque chose, et je pense avoir réussi.

— Et vous souhaitez effacer cela ? le questionna encore le sorcier. Si vraiment vous lui avez apporté quelque chose, pourquoi vouloir le lui retirer à présent ?

— Parce qu'il souffrirait plus s'il savait…

Barthelemy poussa un profond soupir et se tut. Sa mine grave et son silence laissa naitre en Arthur une intuition morbide.

— Avez-vous l'intention de disparaître ?

Le vampire ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il se leva et s'approcha du tableau où sa femme, son fils et lui se tenaient, heureux d'être réunis pour ce portrait familial. Au bout d'un moment, le vampire parla de nouveau.

— Savez-vous pourquoi les vampires ne profèrent pas en nombre ? demanda-t-il.

— Comment ça ? s'étonna Arthur.

— Nous sommes des damnés mais nous sommes avant tout des humains. Vous pouvez douter de cela, mais nous l'avions tous été un jour. On oublie très facilement que nous ne sommes pas comme les lycanthropes. Nous ne naissons pas ainsi. Nous avons été _fabriqués_ à partir de nos corps. Notre vie humaine s'est arrêtée mais notre âme a été enfermée, mise à nue et laissée dans un corps mort. Le sang est pour nous vital car c'est la seule parcelle de vie qui nous permet de nous animer. Un vampire ne meurt pas s'il ne s'abreuve pas mais il rejoint les milliers de statues qui existent déjà. Jusqu'à ce qu'on décide de les exposer au soleil et qu'ils se fassent brûler par celui-ci, notre unique échappatoire. Pourtant, nous n'oublions jamais qui nous avions été, même si certains font semblants. Personne ne peut se défaire de ce goût amer, celui d'avoir tout perdu, jusqu'à notre univers. Notre peuple prospère et pourtant ne se développe jamais en nombre alors qu'il serait très facile pour nous de vous envahir. Vous savez nous combattre mais une seule de nos morsures vous est fatale car non seulement, elle réduit votre nombre mais en plus elle augmente le notre.

Arthur l'écouta parler avec passion. Ce qu'il entendait là était unique : personne n'avait encore eu l'occasion de discuter avec un vampire, d'en apprendre plus sur leur communauté, sans finir par en devenir un lui-même.

— Dans ce cas, pourquoi… ?

— La solitude. Le désespoir. La détresse. Le manque. L'effroi. Il y a tant de choses, de sentiments, qui ne nous quittent jamais et qui nous tuent. Nous sommes éternels, mais pas immortels. Notre âme se consume d'elle-même par divers moyens mais ceux que j'ai cités sont les principaux. Je vous l'ai dit, on n'oublie pas sa vie passée. Celle qui nous a été retirée. Celle qu'on ne retrouvera plus jamais. Tous ceux que nous aimons meurent sans qu'on n'y puisse rien faire. On ne peut même pas les approcher, leur dire qu'on est toujours là et qu'on veille sur eux, car ils ne comprennent pas et nous traitent à juste titre de démon avant de sommer notre mort. Au final on se retrouve seul, avec nos souvenirs. Certains arrivent à supporter cette séparation mais au final ils finissent par souffrir d'un manque. Ils découvrent le monde mais celui-ci n'est pas infini. On perd nos repères au fur et à mesure que le temps passe et que l'univers change. Les siècles deviennent une torture, un enfer, et on finit par attendre un miracle : qu'un jour on ait enfin la chance d'un renouveau. Soudain, la mort nous parait douce, tentante. On n'a plus peur de l'enfer, car nous le vivons déjà chaque jour. Certains essayent de se duper et de se créer des familles, des amis, des relations, une communauté… mais on finit par se rendre compte qu'on n'a plus rien à espérer, que tout n'est plus que des illusions… la seule solution apparaît alors devant nous : se donner la mort. C'est pourquoi je suis l'un des plus vieux vampires de la Terre. Et c'est pourquoi il est temps que je laisse Harry retourner parmi les siens. Bien que ce ne soit pas la seule raison.

— Vous voulez dire que…

— J'en ai assez parlé sur le sujet, l'interrompit brusquement Barthelemy en revenant sur ses pas. Il n'est pas question de parler de moi. Je ne peux pas garder Harry dans cet état car il ne réussira jamais à se défaire de moi. S'il reste une parcelle de souvenirs me concernant, j'ai peur que cet enfant ne s'y attache aussi profondément que je me suis attaché à lui. Nous sommes pareils, lui et moi. Il a perdu ses parents et a vécu l'enfer auprès de ceux qui auraient du le protéger. J'ai perdu les miens parce que je n'étais pas capable de les protéger. Cette dualité, ces besoins semblables et complémentaires, nous a poussé à nous rapprocher. Mais Harry a retrouvé une paix intérieure qui fera front pour l'avenir, je l'espère. Mon rôle s'achève ici.

— Les risques sont pourtant pires ! voulut s'exclamer Arthur mais le vampire l'arrêta d'un geste.

Harry était entré dans la pièce, un petit sac sur les épaules. Il regarda Arthur avec émotion. Il se rappelait encore de lui ! C'était bon signe pour la suite. Le père Weasley se leva pour aller le serrer dans ses bras chaleureusement. L'enfant se laissa faire.

— Il est temps d'y aller, annonça alors Barthelemy. Harry, as-tu pris tout ce dont tu avais besoin ?

— Oui, acquiesça-t-il. Mais je ne veux pas y aller sans toi.

— Il le faut ! gronda doucement le vampire. Je t'ai déjà expliqué pourquoi. Et j'aime mieux te savoir auprès d'Arthur et de ses enfants. Tu les connais déjà et je suis sûr qu'ils t'attendent avec impatience.

Arthur regarda le vampire avec étonnement. La façon dont il parlait avec Harry différait vraiment de quand il échangeait avec lui, quelques minutes plus tôt. Harry finit par acquiescer à contrecœur et Vamp-la-Soif partit chercher la valise d'Harry. Ils attendirent cinq minutes avant qu'il ne réapparaisse, et Arthur comprit qu'il avait bouclé toutes les affaires du petit.

Puis il fallut partir et Harry se serra dans les bras du vampire sans vouloir le lâcher. Ce fut très difficile de les séparer mais quelques instants plus tard, Arthur mena l'enfant jusqu'à la chaussée et cette fois se dirigea vers le village. Là-bas, ils devaient retrouver une voiture qui les attendait sûrement depuis une heure. Comme il s'en doutait, ce fut un professeur de l'école qui vint les chercher.

Pendant le trajet, l'enfant regarda par la fenêtre avec curiosité. Arthur essaya de rendre l'atmosphère joyeuse mais eut du mal à mentir à Harry en parlant de la soit disant fête qu'ils allaient donner pour son anniversaire. Quand le petit s'endormit sur son siège, Arthur et le professeur arrêtèrent la voiture et prirent leurs baguettes.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils avaient transplané à Poudlard.

* * *

— Et alors ? demanda Molly au retour de son mari. Comment cela s'est passé ?

Comme elle l'avait questionné à peine le pied posé sur le seuil de la maison, Arthur ne répondit pas immédiatement et retira sa veste avant de se diriger vers la cuisine pour se servir à boire. Il ne voulait pas étaler l'histoire devant ses enfants. Il attendit que ceux-ci soient couchés pour enfin parler à son épouse.

— Cela a été difficile, lâcha-t-il au bout d'un moment. Harry s'est réveillé alors que je le menais à l'infirmerie et il a posé des questions. Il ne comprenait pas et ça l'a affolé. On a été obligé de prendre des précautions…

— Merlin, Arthur !

— On n'a rien fait de trop brusque, la rassura Arthur. Mais ça a été dur pour toute l'équipe car Harry n'arrêtait pas de pleurer même dans son sommeil. On aurait dit qu'il revivait une mauvaise scène…

— Sans doute celle où les Dursley l'ont abandonné ! suggéra à juste titre sa femme.

Il acquiesça.

— Pour la suite, je n'ai pas été autorisé à assister à l'opération, reprit-il. Mais ça s'est bien passé selon les médicomages et le pédopsychiatre. Harry s'est vaguement réveillé un moment et ils ont pu vérifier si son esprit était encore en ordre et si cela avait fonctionné.

— Et alors ? s'impatienta Molly.

— Visiblement, son cerveau a été réceptif, conclut Arthur. C'est un vrai soulagement mais ils ont fait les choses avec finesse. Ils n'ont pas tout retiré de sa mémoire. Ils ont juste réadapté certains évènements de sorte qu'ils auront été réels pour lui mais dans des circonstances différentes. Je crois qu'ils ont tout simplement remplacé la figure de Vamp-la-Soif par celle de son oncle, de sa tante et de Dudley. Cette partie a été facile, m'a dit un des médicomages. Parce qu'ils avaient déjà eu l'occasion de découvrir la personnalité des Dursley et que les souvenirs d'Harry s'y collaient bien.

— C'est compliqué…

— Ce n'est encore qu'une vue d'ensemble. Les détails sont plus complexes et je n'ai pas tout compris.

— Le principal étant qu'il va bien, énonça Molly.

— Oui, acquiesça Arthur. Et que son insertion se passera bien. Les Dursley ne sont pas des tendres et n'ont pas bon cœur.

— Mais c'est toujours mieux qu'un vampire !

— Si tu savais, Molly ! Parfois, je me le demande !

— Que veux-tu dire ?

Arthur laissa son regard se perdre dans la nuit et songea un instant au vampire. Un brin de pitié et de tristesse s'empara de son cœur quand il songea à ses paroles.

Il se demanda vaguement si le vampire avait déjà disparu ou s'il allait attendre encore un peu. Mais aussitôt une question vint contrecarrer le doute.

_Pourquoi attendre plus longtemps ?_


	15. Epilogue

**Épilogue**

— Salut ! lança Jessica.

Il s'agissait d'une grande fille avec des cheveux châtains clairs qui bouclaient sur les pointes. Elle était plutôt mignonne mais Harry la trouvait effrayante. Il avait l'étrange sensation de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, sans pourtant se rappeler où précisément. Bien sûr, comme elle allait dans la même école que lui, il était évident qu'il l'avait déjà rencontrée avant.

Ce jour-là, elle était accompagnée de son petit frère qui lui ressemblait un peu à l'exception que ses joues étaient parsemées de tâches de rousseur. Il s'appelait Paul, à ce qu'Harry s'en rappelait.

— Salut… finit-il par répondre timidement.

— Tu es bien timide, dis-moi ! rigola Jessica. Pourquoi tu ne te joindrais pas à nous ? Et ne nous fait pas le coup du « Je ne peux pas parler aux étrangers », on est dans la même école !

— Oui mais… hésita Harry en glissant un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre du salon où son oncle et sa tante devaient se tenir.

— Ton oncle est endormi et ta tante est en train de se faire les ongles, ils ne se rendront même pas compte que tu t'es éclipsé quelques minutes ! Allez ! Viens donc !

Harry tergiversa encore. Jessica l'intimidait et il n'osa pas refuser. Ainsi donc il se retrouva à les suivre dans les rues de son quartier. Il se demanda où elle allait l'amener quand il aperçut au loin le parc qui jouxtait l'école. C'est un petit coin très sympa où il y avait même une sorte de mini-bois aménagé pour des balades en vélo. Tout le monde appréciait cet endroit mais Harry commença à s'inquiéter.

C'était précisément là que son cousin et ses amis, Marc, Jack et Mira, allaient se retrouver selon les dires de Dudley. Il s'arrêta mais Jessica ne le laissa pas faire et, attrapant sa main, le tira pour le forcer à avancer. Quand il aperçut la bande des quatre enfants les plus redoutés de l'école, il commença à trembler.

Son cousin lui faisait des misères depuis qu'il était petit. Une fois, même, cela avait failli très mal tourné mais les parents de Dudley avaient refusé d'entendre raison. Pour eux, tout avait été la seule faute d'Harry. Il fallait dire qu'il se passait toujours des choses étranges autour de lui, surtout quand il était en colère, que personne n'était capable d'expliquer.

En le voyant, les quatre détestables amis se tournèrent vers lui en ricanant. Déjà, ils se moquaient de lui en s'approchant dangereusement.

— Alors, c'est lui ton nouveau compagnon de jeu ? ricana Marc.

— Quel crétin ! soupira Jessica. Comme si cela m'amusait vraiment de trainer avec un gamin. Mais j'avoue avoir été tentée par votre jeu, les mômes !

— Hé ! rouspéta Jack. T'as qu'un an de plus, je te rappelle !

— Calmez-vous ! ordonna Dudley et aussitôt la bande se tut.

Cela faisait longtemps que le gros Dudley s'était affirmé en tant que chef, bien que cela semblait parfois déplaire à Jack, comme en ce moment.

— On va jouer à notre jeu préféré ! roucoula Mira qui avait la peau noire comme sur les plaquettes de chocolat. Le loup et l'agneau ! Tu connais la fable de la Fontaine ?

— Tu crois qu'il connaît quelque chose, lui ! se moqua Dudley.

— Alors Harry, tu connais ? insista Mira sans écouter son « chef ».

— Oui, répondit ce dernier avec inquiétude. Quel jeu ?

— Tu ne connais pas le loup et l'agneau ! ricana Jack. J'adore ce jeu ! J'y joue tout le temps…

— Je le trouve trop facile ! rouspéta Marc. Je veux jouer à autre chose.

— Pas question ! grogna Dudley.

— Alors je ne joue pas, décida Marc qui se mit en retrait en maugréant.

— Dans ce cas, laissons jouer Paul ! affirma Mira. Et moi aussi, d'ailleurs. Ca me fera de l'exercice !

— C'est sûr qu'avec ce que tu manges… railla Marc dans son coin.

— Qu'est-ce que tu peux être bête !

— Merci du compliment.

Mira roula des yeux. Jessica demanda de son côté quelles en étaient les règles.

— C'est très simple ! affirma Jack. Il n'y a pas de vraies règles. Mais en tout cas il y a des loups, nous ! dit-il en désignant toute la bande sauf Harry. Et toi, Harry, tu en seras l'agneau. Le loup qui arrive à manger l'agneau aura gagné ! Compris ?

Harry ne répondit pas, sentant qu'il était pris au piège.

— Il a dit : compris, le nabot ! s'énerva Dudley en le menaçant de le rouer de coups.

— Oui… finit par lâcher Harry à contrecœur.

— Jessica, lâche-le maintenant, dit Jack. Je vais compter jusqu'à trois, tu dois pouvoir prendre de l'avance avec ça. Allez, vas-y ! Un… Deux… Trois… Partez !

— Bonne chance le nabot ! cria Dudley avant d'éclater d'un rire mauvais.

* * *

— Et tous se sont mis à me poursuivre, conclut Harry dans un soupire.

— Tu as fait comment pour t'en sortir ? demanda Ron en avalant montagne de bonbons qui fit rouler les yeux à Hermione.

— J'ai eu de la chance d'être un bon coureur, se rappela Harry. Et puis, quelqu'un m'a aidé.

— Qui ça ? l'interrogea son amie avec curiosité.

— Je l'ignore totalement ! s'exclama Harry avec dépit. Le pire, c'est que quand je demande à Dudley de me le dire, il s'obstine à dire que j'ai rêvé. Pour lui, il n'y a jamais eu de Jessica, de Paul, de Mira, de Jack ni de Marc ! Je n'ai jamais compris ce qui est arrivé.

— Tu as du te recevoir un gros coup à la tête ce jour-là, suggéra Ron sans chercher plus loin.

— Je me demande quand même ! soupira Harry en se grattant la tête. Je ne peux pas avoir autant confondu les enfants et m'être inventé cette histoire tout seul !

— Tu t'es cogné la tête, je te dis ! insista Ron, au dépit de son ami. Ou alors ce sont les… Tu sais ceux qui sont « invisibles mais qui chamboulent tout ton esprit en t'inspirant des souvenirs que tu n'as pas » ! Comment est-ce que Luna les appellerait ?

— Les Cresphornius, intervint celle-ci qui arrivait justement. Ce sont…

— …Des petites créatures invisibles assez vilaines d'apparences, la devança Harry. Elles rendent avariées toute la nourriture qu'elle croise parce qu'elles se nourrissent de leur faveur.

Hermione et Ron se tournèrent vers lui, sidérés, les yeux ronds. Seule Luna semblait ravie de sa réponse.

— Oh, tu le savais déjà Harry ? dit-elle de sa voix fluette. J'aurais cru entendre mon père…

— _Oui, tu le savais déjà Harry ?_ répétèrent Hermione et Ron en même temps que Luna finissait sa seconde phrase.

— J'ai l'impression d'en avoir déjà entendu parler, avoua Harry en haussant les épaules, tout aussi perplexe qu'eux.

— Mon père en a parlé il y a très longtemps de cela dans l'un de ses tous premiers articles du Chicaneur, se rappela Luna à voix haute. Je suis ravie que tu sois aussi fan de notre journal, Harry.

Ceci dit, elle s'en alla.

— Et dans tout ça, en quoi les « Cresphornius » ont un rapport avec la déformation des souvenirs ? demanda Hermione en s'adressant à Harry, un air moqueur sur le visage.

— Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? s'offusqua celui-ci.

— Pour un aussi grand _fan_ du Chicaneur, je pensais que tu le saurais ! rigola-t-elle en imitant la voix de Luna.

Et le trio éclata de rire allant jusqu'à oublier l'origine de leur conversation.

* * *

**Générique de fin**

**Défi : Rozen2356, #6.**

**Auteur : Lusionnelle (FixAndRea/Asuka)**

**Merci à tous pour m'avoir suivie et encouragé du début à la fin. J'espère que cette histoire aura été à la hauteur de vos espérances. **

**Fin du générique**

* * *

La foule était si volumineuse qu'elle formait un rideau opaque à travers laquelle Harry tentait de se frayer un chemin. C'était comme si la population toute entière voulait lui bloquer la route. Mais il devait passer ! Il avait oublié d'acheter des ustensiles de potion qui lui seraient utiles dans l'année. Autour de lui, les gens se bousculaient pour essayer de passer plus rapidement et Harry se retrouva à se battre presque pour éviter les coups d'épaules, de hanches si ce n'était même de poings. Trébuchant, il allait tomber quand il sentit qu'une forte poigne l'agrippait pour le relever.

Une fois debout, il voulut se retourner pour remercier la main secourable mais ne découvrit personne. Ou du moins, la masse de sorciers continuaient à le dépasser sans se soucier de lui, comme s'il n'était même pas tombé. Bien qu'intrigué, Harry se dit que la personne était repartie aussitôt. Mais quand il se retourna, il aperçut une silhouette immobile au milieu de la foule qui le regardait droit dans les yeux. Les sorciers le contournaient sans même le toucher. C'était comme si une sorte de magie les détournait de son chemin sans qu'ils ne s'en rendirent compte.

Une seconde après, elle avait disparu et la foule se resserra, prenant toute la place. Harry ne bougea pas, perplexe. Pourquoi ce visage lui paraissait familier ? Mais aussitôt voulut-il s'en rappeler qu'il l'oublia. Par la suite, tout ce qu'il se rappela de cette silhouette, c'était les brûlures qui parcouraient sa peau visible, bien qu'il fut incapable de dire ne serait-ce que la couleur de ses cheveux. Un mal de tête lui prit soudain et il décida de reprendre son chemin. Peut-être avait-il été victime d'une illusion ? Avec toute cette foule et tout ce remue-ménage, c'était fort possible.

Il n'avait pas fait dix pas qu'il plongea son pied dans un énorme tas de poussière, recouvrant toute sa chaussure et se collant à ses chaussettes et le bas de son pantalon. Dépité, Harry lâcha un profond soupir. Il ne jouissait vraiment pas de chance ! Il décida de rebrousser le chemin, sentant que toutes les forces naturelles avaient décidé que le cours de Potion n'était vraiment pas fait pour lui.

**Fin**


End file.
